The Story of You and Me
by that girl65
Summary: A series of  drabbles and ficlets about the wonderful Quinn and Rachel. This is part of my own challenge to write one faberry fic a day during the 7 week hiatus. I call it the Faberry-a-Day Challenge. Punk!Quinn
1. I Never Noticed

As soon as my eyes opened I thought I had passed to the other side because I could have sworn you were an angel. Curls cascading to your shoulders, eyes full of concern, the fluorescent lights shining on your hair and making a halo.

"Rachel?"

You squeezed my hand and smiled at me and it was like a thousand watt shock to my heart.

"You're awake."

I smiled, ignoring the pain.

"You're here."

"I waited. For you."

"I don't deserve it."

"I'm sorry I never noticed until it was almost too late."

"Noticed what?"

"That you were always the one."


	2. Waiting

A/N: This is part of my personal goal of writing one faberry drabble/ficlet a day for the 7 week hiatus. Tell me what you think! Review please!

When you look back at Junior year, the only thing you see is a blur of swirling images and the only steady thing being the hazel eyed girl at the end of the hall. You think of all the hidden meanings in conversations. The looks that were exchanged. The shy kisses behind the school.

You think of her asking you to wait. She wasn't ready and she just needed you to wait. But you were always impatient. So when Senior year started you had a boyfriend and she had pink hair. Everyone thought she had changed but only you knew what she was the same heartbroken girl behind the heavy makeup and dark clothes.

So now, as she lay broken in the hospital bed, you think back on all the times you should have told her how much she meant to you. You think of all the times you chose him over her because you were scared. You think of how you didn't even realize you loved her until you were about to give yourself to the wrong person.

So you sit. And you hold her delicate hand in yours. And you wait. Hoping that this time will be the last time, and that it will be enough.


	3. Wanting

A/N: Day 3 of my Faberry Ficlet/Drabble Challenge. Special shoutout to LaurenKnight13. Thanks for reviewing! I will attempt to make them longer I promise.

The last place she wanted to be was the wedding of her ex-boyfriend to the girl she loved. But Rachel wanted her there. So she would go. Just like when Rachel wanted a glee picture in the yearbook. She did it. When she wanted her back in glee. She went. When she wanted her to leave Shelby alone. She backed off.

And when Rachel told Quinn that she was marrying Finn and it was too late for them. She believed her. Now as she lay in the wreckage of her car, broken and bleeding, holding on the her last thread of consciousness, she wondered if Rachel would want her to live.


	4. Stolen

Day 4 of Faberry Drabble Challenge

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I decided it would be easier to put all the drabbles/ficlets in one post so they would be easier to follow/update. So from now until the 7th week they will be here. Enjoy! Tell me what you think!

The sweet angelic voice, barely above a whisper, told Quinn that she hadn't made it. Nothing that beautiful could ever exist on earth. She felt a warm hand caressing her face and sighed. Maybe dying wasn't too bad. Cautiously opening her eyes, she blinked, trying to get her eyes to focus.

Gracing her eye sight was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Dressed in white with dark curls cascading to her shoulders and just spilling over the tops of her breasts, this had to be an angel.

"Quinn?"

"Am I dead?"

There was a humorless chuckle, "No. Thank goodness."

Quinn blinked again, "Rachel?"

The other girl smiled at her, "Of course."

"I thought...I thought you were an angel," the blonde said breathlessly.

Rose tinted Rachel's cheeks, "Why, Ms. Fabray You just wake up and you're already throwing on the charm. I better warn the nurses."

"It's only you," Quinn said quietly. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Call the press, I think I just rendered the great Rachel Berry speechless," Quinn said, her voice breaking from lack of use. Rachel just looked at her, her hand still caressing her bruised face.

"Where's Finn?"

Rachel just shook her head. Quinn looked at the other girls empty ring finger and she felt something turn inside of her but wasn't sure if it was the medicine.

"Why?" Quinn whispered, "Why? I thought you loved him. You said he was the one. I-"

Rachel shook her head, "Shh, sweetie," she said, "there are more important things for your lips to be doing."

Quinn felt the brush of soft lips on her bruised ones and her heart soared to impossible heights. When Rachel pulled away, she smiled at the blonde shyly. Quinn just smiled as best she could, the words stolen from her mouth.


	5. Learning to Fall

AN: DAY 5 OF THE CHALLENGE! (Technically day 6 but I missed it yesterday so Im'a post 2 today. Also if you noticed, I'm now doing all the updates under one listing of ff. It was just easier and made more sense that way. To me anyways. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! They keep me going on this challenge so keep them coming!

Learning to Fall

At three Quinn was taught how to fall. Past her prime, the young Fabray's gymnastics teacher looked at her with a ferocity of a mama lion teaching her cub to hunt when she told her that if she felt the inevitable happening, herself tumbling off the high beam, he was supposed to let as mug of her body hit the floor as possible. She should get the full force of it. Quinn, of course, being an excellent student, took the advice to heart. The first time she fell off he high beam (also known as the first time she was even on the high beam) she let go and allowed her whole body to take the fall. The teacher nodded her head stiffly in approval, hard muscles rippling under loose skin as she turned towards the other girls.

This was a technique Quinn found especially useful even after she stopped doing gymnastics.

Her father ht her for the first time when she was twelve. As her body fell on slow motion towards the newly tiled floor, she reminded herself to relax and not try and stop herself. Even as her cheek burned from the slap her father delivered, she remembered to let her whole body hit the floor to minimize the damage to her body.

At sixteen she had to use the technique again. Rachel Berry was beautiful with the voice of an angel, so She had to relax and let her whole body take the brunt of the fall to avoid broken bones and broken hearts. Rachel was the epitome of everything she wanted and needed. Quinn found this terrifying. More terrifying than when she was free and got on the high beam for the first time. More terrifying then the sight of her father's meaty hand descending on her.

But unlike before, she didn't prepare herself for the impact. Instead she protected herself with sharp words and high walls around her emotions. Even after throwing every weapon she had at Rachel, the girl still assaulted her defenses relentlessly until Quinn had nothing left. All it took to bring down her defenses in the end was a song, supposedly meant for someone else but she could feel it emanating deep down on her bones and she knew it was for her too.

Like before, Quinn readied her body for impact, letting Rachel hit her with the full force of her emotions. She was ready to fall into Rachel's arms and breakdown what fractured pieces remained of her emotional defenses. Before she could she found herself sprawled out on hot pavement, a bed of broken glass beneath her. She was't prepared for this impact. So while she still could, she stretched her fingers to find a phone, remarkably intact for just being the cause of an accident. Her dirty, desperate fingers typed each letter slowly and deliberately like they would be the last words she ever said. Quinn sent the message on its way and finally let her body relax as she lay spread eagle on the hard concrete with glass and twisted metal poking her from every side. And she prepared for the impact as she tumbled helplessly into the dark.


	6. One Word

AN: Here's the next installment of my Faberry a day challenge. I tried doing it in one story instead of doing multiple posts thinking it would be easier but I got less response so maybe it didn't work? Let me know what you guys think: Separate posts or under the same story just different chapters? Also tell me what you think of this. It's one of my favorites so far.

One Word

Hazel eyes met brown from across the deserted hall and there was a noticeable spark between them. Quinn walked slowly towards the shorter girl and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"How do I look?"

The smaller girl smiled lightly and looked up at the blonde through her eyelashes.

"Beautiful."

The electricity cracked and popped in the air around them and Quinn could feel her hair stand up on end. Her cheeks heated up and the polyester uniform felt too tight suddenly.

"When you sang that song...it was for Finn and only Finn...right?"

She couldn't keep the break out of her voice when she asked the question that had been plaguing her mind since they performed. Rachel blinked at her, biting the inside of her cheek. Quinn could feel her heart pounding in her chest and the sweat beading on forehead. It all came to the answer that came from the brunette's lips and each second that she didn't answer sounded more an more like a yes.

"No."

Just that one word and Quinn swore her heart stopped beating.

"What?"

"No, Quinn. I wasn't."

Quinn bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"So. Who else?"

"I think you very well know the answer to that, Quinn," Rachel said quickly as she took a bold step closer to Quinn, "The real question is how you feel about it."

Quinn took a shaky breath, "No wedding?"

Rachel shook her head and smiled, "To Finn? Not today. Not ever."

Quinn licked her lips self consciously, "I think that's the best news I've heard in a long time."

Rachel smiled brightly and ounces towards the Quinn who reeled from shock when arms were thrown around her neck. The feel of the other girl's body pressed to hers, her chin pressed into her shoulder made her want to weep with happiness as arms snuck instinctively around Rachel's waist.

Breath tickled Quinn's ear as Rachel whispered, "Take me home."

I'm already there with you in my arms, is what Quinn really wanted to say but instead she just nodded wordlessly and let Rachel pull her towards the car. She didn't even remember the car ride or how they got upstairs to her room. Before she knew it Rachel's body was crashing into hers and they were a mess of limbs, teeth clashing into each other desperately. Clothes being pulled and pushed off of them until they crashed onto the bed and were reduced to nothing more than a writhing mess of quivering nerves.

At least that's how it should have happened. But as soon as Rachel said the song was just for Finn, Quinn has given up. Instead of bodies crashing together, it was a pickup truck into a red bug. It was a mess of limbs and blood, metal clashing into metal. Quinn's body feeling pulled and pushed at the same time as she crashed into the cement until she was nothing more than a quivering bloody mess on the cold cement.

Rachel liked to believe that she hadn't really affected anyone in her life. But in reality she had affected multiple people, particularly Quinn Fabray. For her, one word from Rachel Berry was the difference between life and death.


	7. What Was It?

A/N: Day 7! I hope you like it! Review please!

What was it about Quinn that made me love her?

Was it her hair? Yellow silk that felt like heaven when it tickled my nose and ran through my fingers.

Her arms? Strong and protective and I fit perfectly in them. Even when I told her that this was too hard.

Her eyes? The way hazel orbs reflected the day and nothing but pure love and adoration every time they looked at me. The sadness when I told her I was giving up.

Her mouth? Soft and welcoming. A warm refuge that could melt even the coldest hearts. Blood dripping casually from the corner, the doctor not bothering to wipe it away.

Her fingers? Long and slender, fitting perfectly entwined with mine. Elegant as they played over ivory keys and when they curled inside of me. The way they clung desperately to me as they carted her away from me and through the cold hospital doors.

Her legs? Perfect in every way as they wrapped around my waist and when they carried her towards me and into my arms. The way they sat now, pointless and unmoving, slowly deteriorating on her body.

Her smile? Her smile. The way the corners of her curled up after every kiss whether it was short or bruising. The way her they would whisper softly to her and talk her down from her orgasms with sweet promises and tender kisses. The smile she would never see again.


	8. It Was Love

**Day 8!**

**AN: Hey everyone! This was supposed to be longer buuuuut...I hit a block. So here it is.**

**At first I thought the shiver that went down my spine every time those hazel eyes turned to me was fear. Fear of that sharp tongue that would push up against the back of your teeth whenever you spoke to me. **

It Was Love

I thought it was my jealousy of you that made my heart ache every time I saw you with him. Every little touch or twirl of the hair that was directed towards him cracked my heart just a little bit and no matter how hard I tried to fill up the cracks with happiness and enthusiasm you would always give a kiss that made it fresh again.

You're arms around me now after tell me I'm more than this, more than him. I know what it was. It wan't jealousy or fear it was frustration and lust. It was love.


	9. Going to the Chapel

AN: Day 9! Has it really been that long...I'm posting two today because I had no inspiration yesterday and too much today. Tell me what you think! I live for your guy's feedback so I know whether I'm doing this right or not.

Going to the Chapel

Rachel at herself in the mirror, white dress fitting her just perfectly. She let out a shaky sigh and pushed a non existent hair out of her face. She cursed her palms for being so sweaty and her having nothing to wipe them on. She glanced down at her phone one more time.

'Ran home to get my bridesmaids dress. Be there soon.'

Growling in frustration she began to pace. Santana looked up at her from the crowded couch of bridesmaids and sighed.

"Face it, Quinn's not coming."

"She said she'd be here," Rachel said quickly looking back down at her phone, thinking she felt a vibration. Her frustration mounted at the blank screen. She continued pacing, her heels echoing through the halls, interrupted when Finn burst into the room and walked briskly up to the brunette.

"Rachel, we gotta go. It's not or never."

Rachel looked down at her phone one more time and typed:

'WHERE ARE YOU?'

'ON MY WAY'

Was Quinn's immediate response. Rachel felt a knot tighten in her stomach and an overwhelming sense of dread came over her. Something was wrong, she knew it. She looked up and her eyes me Santana's. Something flashed in the cheerleader's eyes and she stiffened.

"What's wrong, Berry?"

"It's Quinn. Something's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

Rachel could feel the tears threatening to escape just as another door burst open down the hall.

"Sorry I'm late!" Quinn said hobbling down the hall while trying to put her second heel on, "Fucking tractor! Ow, crap."

The brunette squealed and bounced over to the blonde, knocking into her with a force that made Quinn gasp. Rachel was so happy to see her that she was willing to look over the fact that Quinn had used several explicatives.

"I was so worried," Rachel said squeezing Quinn with all her might.

"Now come on, Rachel," Quinn said pulling away and holding the smaller girl at arms length, "You know I would never miss our wedding. And, by the way, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Rachel blushed and took in Quinn's figure, also dressed in a simply white dress that had less volume on the bottom than Rachel's and clung to her elegant figure perfectly. "You, Quinn Fabray, look absolutely stunning," Rachel whispered before leaning in and kissing her, one hand on her cheek and one on her waist.

"Come on ladies, you have plenty of time for that after," Leroy said gently separating the two blushing brides, "but right now, you two need to be getting hitched."

Quinn and Rachel shared one more blissful look as Hiram took Quinn by the arm and steered her down a different hall. Leroy linked his arm with Rachel's and patted his daughter's arm.

"Are you ready for this, baby? It's not too late to call it off."

"Are you ready for this, Daddy?" Rachel said quirking an eyebrow. Leroy sighed nervously.

"I guess I'm going to have to be. You look beautiful, baby girl. I'm proud of you. And I'm proud that you found Quinn. She's much better than that other boy-"

"Daddy!"

"Just saying," Leroy trailed off. There was a brief silence between them as they waited for everyone to take their places and Rachel leaned against her Daddy's shoulder.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Rachel began to hum and sing, "We're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married..."


	10. The Offer

AN: Day 10! Review please!

The Offer

"I broke up with Finn."

Quinn sat staring blankly at Rachel for a few moments, unsure if her vocal chords could even work at this point.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?" she said with a dazed look in her eyes.

"I broke up with Finn."

"I heard you."

"I wasn't sure since you were just staring at me. You know, Quinn, it's very rude to not acknowledge someone after they have confided in you a very vital piece of information-"

"Why are you telling me this?"

Rachel looked taken back for a moment, "I just thought you would like to know. In case...in case your offer was still an option."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her, "My offer?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Forget it, Quinn, I thought that maybe things could be better between us. I thought we could have...something. But apparently you were just trying to get me to break up with him."

"The offer still stands."

"It does?"

Quinn nodded with a smile.

"I swear to Barbara, Quinn Fabray, that if you're just messing with me-"

Quinn silenced her with her lips, softly pushing them against the shorter girls."

"I assure you I am not," she whispered after finally pulling away.

Rachel bit her lip, "Good. Because I would murder Finn before he set his meat paws on you."

Quinn threw her head back in a laugh that echoed down the empty halls of the courthouse.


	11. Dear Rachel

AN: I'm one behind! Arg! I'll catch up tomorrow I promise! But this one is definitely my favorite so far I think. So please review and let me know if I'm doing it right!

Dear Rachel,

The reason I'm writing you this letter is to address your impending matrimony to a certain Finn Hudson. I reject all responsibility for what I say in this letter because I am blinded by my love for you. Also because I'm writing this to you with almost a half a bottle of vodka in my system. This may sound excessive but I promise you that I have been building up to this volume of alcohol since last week when you told me that you were going to marry Finn. Either way, I have some questions that I would like to ask you.

First off, I want to know why you would purposefully trap my heart, taming it to trust you and need only you just to release it back into a wilderness it doesn't know how to survive anymore. I am nothing without you, Rachel. I just want to wrap you in my arms and hold you until the sun comes up like we did the first day I tearfully cried my confession into your shirt. It was like yesterday. I can remember all the words you said to soothe me and make me feel better about the secret I had been hiding for so long. Most particularly, I remember that you said you would never leave me. Especially when I needed you.

So tell me, Rachel, were you lying that night or did something else happen that turned you into a liar? Maybe it was when you lied to Finn and told him you were a virgin. Was that when you turned into a liar? Because I still remember the blood of your innocence on my fingers as I kissed you sweetly and told you it was going to be okay. When you told me I would be your first and last. And I believed you.

What does it feel like when he kisses you? Does you cup your face gently and tell you you're beautiful? Does he kiss you softly but still posses the passion of fire like the one in my eyes? Do you let his tongue tangle with yours? Can his clumsy fingers make it through your hair without tangling it?

I learned about kissing from stupid boys who meant nothing but I learned everything about passion from you. You ignited the fire within me that I didn't know existed and now I need it to breathe.

Does he worship your body like I did? Or does he enter you without ceremony and give way to his own pleasure? Did he memorize your body? I mapped out every scar, every dip, every turn that your body lay out before me and when I followed the trail it led straight to my heart and yours, intertwined like a road side monument that people would drive for miles to see.

Does he know the rhythm of your beating heart like his favorite song? Does he take the time to figure out how you feel? Does he know about the stolen kisses in the choir room? Does he know about the countless times you told me that it was over between you two and I was the only one for you? Does he know that I foolishly believed you? Does he know that you made my body sing a song that was so beautiful and pure that a chorus of angels would not do it justice? Does he know that I need you to live?

Do you know?

Do you care?

I'm writing this because I so desperately want you to love me. And I know you can't. I can't give you what he can. I can't give you a baby that has my nose and your eyes. I can't give you a "normal" all American life with a picket fence and Golden Retriever. Those dogs are overstated if you ask me. I can't all of that. But I can give you your dreams. I can give you a heart that beats for you and only for you. I can give you my whole life.

I'm writing this because I don't know if I'll have the chance to say it in person. I don't know if I'll survive the night or even the day knowing that you're not mine. Just know that my heart will be stuck to the bottom of your shoe, being dragged down the aisle tomorrow like a dirty secret that was never supposed to be seen. Know that I'll never give up on us.

Love,

Quinn


	12. The Plan

A/N: Here's number 12! I know I'm behind but I'm catching up. I promise. I'll try and post more tomorrow. I'm running out of ideas though! Please tell me what you want to see! More angst? More fluff? More...smuttiness? ;) Please review!

The Plan

Love was an emotion that Rachel Berry had always wanted but was convinced she'd never have. At least not until after she was cast in her first Broadway musical. She had planned it out perfectly:

She planned on graduating high school and go to New York on a one way ticket. She would take her chosen college by storm and outshine all her other classmates just like she did in high school. After that she would be offered a lead in an off Broadway play where she would charm the pants off of everyone who came. The press would wonder where this new young Barbara Streisand came from. Than in 5-7 years she would be starring in a Broadway musical and be nominated for her first Tony. And win. Then she would take the time to date and find love. Maybe then, if it didn't interfere with her career, she would find love. Maybe.

This was Rachel's plan and anyone that knew Rachel knew that she never deviated from her plans. Ever.

So when Quinn Fabray sashayed into her life in a short cheer leading skirt and legs that we're so firm and so soft she knew she was in trouble. Every time that girl, no woman, would sway her hips down the hall, hazel eyes fixed on Rachel with a fire behind them that made the brunette burn all over. When the taller cheerleader stared her down with the intimidating smirk on her face it was all Rachel could do not to shiver.

It started out slowly at first. Soft barely there kisses in the bathroom after a particularly vicious slushie attack and adventurous kisses that pressed just hard enough to let the other know that they were there. Soon the kisses became more desperate and smooth, hot tongues slipped into needy waiting mouthes.

Rachel was falling harder with every sly wink and quirk of the mouth in her direction. Soon there was no denying that Rachel Berry loved Quinn Fabray. She would have cursed her for ruining her plan if she had thought about it. But a young girl is foolish when she is in love. Instead she threw out her old plan and made a new one tailored to her new circumstances.

Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray would graduate high school and buy two one way tickets to New York. They would take their respective colleges by storm and outshine all their other classmates just like they did in high school. Quinn would propose the fall before they graduated in Central Park with the golden leaves falling around them in a shower. In the summer after graduation they would be married in a beautiful park with just close friends and family. Then she would get offered a lead in an off Broadway play and Quinn would get a job at a publishing company. The press would praise the new Barbara Streisand and Quinn would move up quickly in the company. In 5-7 years Rachel would be starring in a Broadway musical and Quinn would be ready to break off and start her own publishing company. Rachel would be nominated for a Tony and Quinn would be on her arm the whole time, giving her the congratulatory kiss before she accepted her award. Then they would consider having a child. A little boy.

That was Rachel's plan and anyone that knew Rachel knew that she never deviated from her plans. Ever. Especially Quinn.


	13. Mementos Part 1

AN: This is number 13! This is in 2 parts because doing it in one part was too long. So I shall post the rest tomorrow. Tell me what you think! Special shout out to **LaurenKnight13. **Because you were the only one that reviewed and you are obviously my favorite, I will give you more romance and fluff! Smut is definitely coming too. I'm thinking of doing a Rachel response letter but there are a couple of ways I could go with it so I'm just trying to figure that out now. Thanks again!

"Rachel!"

The brunette huffed in frustration and took her headphones from her ears. She had finally started getting somewhere with her writing when her father called up the stairs.

"Yes, Daddy?" she yelled with a slight tone of frustration.

"I think someone's here to see you," he said.

"You think?"

"Yeah. They didn't knock but they're on the porch. A girl with scary clothes and pink hair. Do you know her?" Hiram said.

Rachel scrambled off the bed and looked out her window. She hate that her heart skipped a beat when she saw a head of pink hair leaning against the rail of her porch.

"I'll be down in a minute, Daddy!" she said looking at herself in the mirror. She scoffed at her simple sweats and oversized t-shirt, going into her closet and pulling out an orange sundress. She held it up to herself for a moment before throwing it on her bed and going for another.

Orange clashes with pink.

She finally pulled a baby blue dress out of her closet and discarded of her other clothes before pulling it over her head. With another quick hair check and a touch of lip gloss, Rachel bolted down the stairs. She stopped short when she saw her fathers standing at the window shoulder to shoulder staring at the girl in the front porch.

"Dad! Daddy! This is completely unnecessary," Rachel said continuing her walk to the door.

"She looks very angsty," Leroy said ignoring his daughter.

"Oo, a dated an angsty boy once. In college," Hiram said, "Always wrote me poetry."

"Does she write you poetry, Baby?" Leroy said glancing over at Rachel, "I bet she does."

"That's none of your business, Daddy," Rachel said going to the door, "Plus I assure you we are no more than friends."

Hiram straightened up and looked her new outfit up and down with a spectacle eye. "Okay, Sweetie."

Rachel gave them one last look before opening the door and going out on the porch. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Quinn leaning against the rail, her pink hair blew softly and Rachel wondered where that breeze even came from.

"Hello, Quinn," she said.

Quinn turned her hazel eyes to her, letting them take slowly up her body with a bite of her lip. Rachel felt her stomach grow warm under her gaze and congratulated herself on her change of wardrobe.

"Berry."

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked wringing her hands behind her back, "Not that I mind that you're here. Just that...I was wondering. Since you just kind of showed up. You didn't even knock on the door."

Quinn just shrugged and pulled a cigarette packet out of her back pocket and tapped it on the wooden rail of the porch. Rachel's eyes got wide as Quinn tapped one out and put it to her lips. Seeing the brunette girl's wide eyes she offered the pack to her.

"Want one?"

"No, Quinn! That's a dirty habit and you know it. My voice is an instrument and I can't risk damaging it. One cigarette brings down your lung capacity of approximately-"

Quinn nodded as if she was listening and lit her cigarette.

"-a day. And that is too much for me to risk. For anyone to risk, Quinn. Especially someone with such a lovely voice as you. You know, I heard the patch works extremely well-"

Rachel was stopped short when a cigarette was pushed between her lips. She quickly sputtered and pulled the cigarette from her lips, sputtering the taste of nicotine from her mouth. Quinn chuckled and lit herself one.

"Such a drama queen."

"That was highly inappropriate, Quinn!" Rachel said as she set the still smoking cigarette on the porch rail.

Quinn smirked at her and stepped slowly towards her, her voice low and sultry, "Come on, Rach. Have you ever done anything bad in your life?"

Rachel gulped at the proximity of Quinn's face to hers and resisted the urge to lean in closer. Despite the cigarette she was smoking the blonde still managed to smell like lavenders and honey.

"I-I can't say I have," Rachel said jutting her chin out defiantly.

"Then maybe you should start," Quinn said taking a step closer, "Maybe I can help you."

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat and hoped her voice wouldn't tremble, "What do you want, Quinn?"

It came out sounding a little harsher than she had intended and Quinn took a step back, some of her smugness falling.

"I just came to see you, Rachel, is that so hard to believe? Not everything I do has an ulterior motive."

"Well, forgive me for being cautious, but we haven't always had the best luck with our friendship."

Quinn smirked, "Oh, so we're friends now?"

"I like to think so," Rachel said confidently.

The pink haired girl took a long drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke out lazily between her lips, careful enough to not blow it in Rachel's direction. She ran her tongue over her top teeth and searched Rachel's face for something.

"Friends. I can do friends."

Quinn stubbed out her cigarette and closed the gap between her and Rachel once more.

"You know, Rach," she said softly as she leaned forward and placed her lips next to her ear, "I like your hair better down."

Quinn's slender fingers pulled the rubber band out and let the long brunette hair fall over her fingers. She scratched the back of Rachel's neck softly and the smaller girl whined quietly.

"There's more to grab on to."

Suddenly Quinn pulled back and looked at Rachel with a smile.

"See you later, Berry."

Like that she was gone and wandering down the street, her pink hair following her. Rachel sighed and picked up the cigarette that Quinn left, lightly touching the mark on the end where two perfect lip shapes were left in lipstick.


	14. Walking Away

AN: Day 14! The second part of Mementos will be up tomorrow.

**LaurenKnight13:** Sssh…that's not the point. haha. I'm hoping at one point to get at least one other reviewer…then I'll have more than one and you'll still be my favorite because you stuck with me (hopefully)!

Walking Away

Her chest rises and falls rhythmically with each breath that she takes and I marvel at how effortless her beauty is, even in her sleep. My thumb traces gently over her eyebrows and her eyelids twitch, aqua pools hidden behind the veil of sleep.

I think of how many times those eyes have looked at me in awe and love. Then I count the number of things I did to not deserve that admiration.

Her mouth twitches briefly and I run her finger over them lightly, noting how soft and inviting they are. How many nights had I spent under the spell of those lips? Not enough.

I place my hand on her neck, feeling her life beat beneath my palm. In her sleep a hand comes up and covers mine, our fingers entwining. It's so beautiful that it breaks my heart and there's a tugging in the back of my mind that tells me I'm doing the wrong thing and I have half a mind to listen to it.

Instead I bring her hand to my lips and kiss is briefly before detangling our fingers and placing her hand on the pillow. I lean down and kiss her cheek softly, letting her scent wash over me one last time, so intoxicating it's enough to make me light headed.

I'm careful not to wake her as I climb carefully out of bed and walk towards the door, heart breaking with each step. I dare not look back or I won't be able to leave. Closing the door behind me I swear I hear her murmur my name and it takes all my power not to rush back to her side.

I love her. I could never deny that. And because of that I know this is how it has to be. I allow myself to shed one tear, but no more as I walk away from the one person who will always have my heart


	15. Mementos Part 2

AN: This is number 14! This is the 2nd and final (?) part of "Mementos". I hope you enjoy it. Especially you **LaurenKnight13** and** Master Moon, **my two wonderful reviewers.Rachel's response letter is coming soon. Also, I still want to know what you guys want to read. So let me know!

Mementos part 2

Rachel walked back into the house, her eyes falling on her fathers who were sitting suspiciously on the couch across from the window. They both had smirks on their faces and a slight curve to their lips.

"Did your _friend_ leave?" Hiram asked casually as he held up a newspaper.

"Mmhm," Rachel said skipping up the stairs.

"What did she want?" Leroy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She just came to visit me, Daddy," Rachel said continuing up the stairs and into her room. She threw herself on the bed, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. He heart felt like it was beating out f her heat and she couldn't fight the smile off her face. Quinn Fabray had come to see her. It all seemed so surreal. She might not be the same status symbol she used to be but to Rachel she was the same unattainable Quinn Fabray she had always been.

She sat up from her bed and went over to her stereo and turned it on. She took the cigarette butt from out of her jacket pocket and looked at the lipstick mark. She had reasoned with herself that it wasn't weird that she had taken the butt, instead it was just a memento. That was completely normal.

Rachel imagined what it would be like for those lips to be on her neck leaving lipstick stains rather than on a nasty old cigarette. She sighed and reached up to adjust her ponytail but had forgotten that Quinn took her hair tie out. A shiver ran down her spine at the memory of Quinn's nails scratching her scalp and she threw herself back on the bed, her head falling softly into the pillow.

A cheesy pop song came on that she was embarrassed to know and she began to belt it at the top of her lungs. She took a water bottle from her nightstand and began singing in the top of it like a microphone. A sudden knock at her window make her heart jump in fear and she say bolt right on the mattress, her momentum causing her to fall off the bed and onto the floor with a loud 'thump'.

There was a soft laugh on the other side of her window and she looked up to see Quinn crouched on the roof. Red faced, Rachel quickly stood up and walked over to the closed window. Rachel opened the window And glowered at Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray, what do you think You're doing? I could have been undressing."

Quinn just quirks an eyebrow and looked Rachel up and down without shame. The brunette blushed under her gaze and shifted uncomfortably. When Quinn looked at her like that she felt exposed but at the same time it was exhilarating. Se had always chastised Finn for staring at her like that but with Quinn she just wished she would do it more.

"What brings you to my window, Quinn?" Rachel said bringing the pink haired girl's eyes back to her face.

Quinn shrugged, "Can I come in?"

"Not until you tell me why you snuck up here only a couple of hours after I saw you. The door is a perfectly suitable form of entrance, Quinn," Rachel said.

Quinn sighed, "It's cold. I have a tree branch sticking into my ass. Can I please come in?"

"Not until you tell me why you are-"

"I have something for you, Berry. Can I come in now?" Quinn said with a roll of her eyes.

Rachel blushed ad stepped aside, letting the other girl climb trough the window. Rachel wondered how she could be so graceful climbing through the small window like that, somehow managing to land quietly on the carpet. She stood up and ran a hand through pink hair, taking a look around the room.

"So this is where it all happens," Quinn said to herself as she looked around the room. Rachel perched herself on the end of the bed. She was glad she hadn't changed back into her lounge wear and that her room was always spotless. She watched quietly as Quinn wandered aimlessly around the room, poking things and chuckling occasionally for some reason that Rachel didn't see. The taller girl finally leaned against the desk that was across from Rachel's bed and looked at the other girl.

"Why'd you come back?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shrugged, "I felt like it. I didn't want to go home. Plus I have something for you, remember?"

"How'd you know which window was mine?"

"I saw you looking at me from it when I was here earlier," Quinn said with a smirk. Rachel felt herself blush and she looked away, pulling at a loose thread on her comforter. She looked back up at Quinn and frowned.

"Why have you taken a sudden interest in me, Quinn?"

Quinn blew a strand of pink hair from her face, hazel eyes fixed intently on brown, "I think you know why."

Her voice was low and dangerous. It made Rachel shiver.

"I may. I'm not sure yet," Rachel said coyly. She scooted back on the pillows and rested on her back. Quinn still stood staring at the singer from the desk and Rachel patted the bed besides her invitingly. She raised an eyebrow and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't be presumptuous, Quinn. Just lay on the bed with me. But take your shoes off first."

Grumbling, the girl pulled off her high tops and deposited them unceremoniously on the floor. She laid on her back next to Rachel, her hands folded on her chest. Rachel looked over at her and saw that she was playing nervously with her lip ring.

"Do I make you nervous?" Rachel asked with a smirk. Quinn's hand ceased movement on her lip and she scoffed.

"Dream on, Berry."

"I do, I can tell."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do," Rachel sing songed.

"Do you want what I got you or not?" Quinn asked lifting herself up on her elbows. Rachel nodded, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Okay then," Quinn said laying back down and digging into her pocket. She pulled out a small box and handed it to the other girl without even looking at her. Rachel sat indian style on the bed and held the box in her palm. She gently took the lid off to reveal a silver ring with a small gold star engraved on the side.

"It's not much," Quinn said continuing to look at the ceiling and blushing, "It's just. I saw it and it reminded me of you. So-"

Rachel's squeal interrupted her dialogue and she couldn't help but smile at Rachel's excitement.

"It's beautiful, Quinn," Rachel said putting it on immediately, "Really."

Quinn just shrugged, looking pleased with herself. The happiness that had settled in Rachel's stomach had instilled some new boldness into her and she settled on her side next to Quinn.

"But Quinn, aren't you doing this a little backwards? Giving a girl a ring before you even kiss her?"

A blush creeped up Quinn's neck and Rachel giggled, pleased with the reaction.

"That's not what this is about, Berry-"

"Oh, really? So you climb up to my window to give me a ring and this is just a whatever kind of thing?" Rachel said her eyes sparkling.

Quinn sighed and mimicked Rachel, laying on her side with her elbow propping up her head. "I'll never get you to be quiet about this, will I?"

Rachel shook her head. Quinn put a hand on Rachel's hip and gently brought the other girl closer to her. The brunette could feel her heart pounding in her chest as hazel eyes and pink lips got closer to her than ever before.

"Well, aren't you the one being presumptuous now, Rach?" Quinn said lowly. Rachel was glad she wasn't standing because surely she would have fallen on weak knees if she was. Quinn's eyes darted down to her lips and Rachel subconsciously licked them.

"I'm glad you kept your hair down," Quinn said, her voice dripping in sex that it made Rachel want to melt right there.

Quinn leaned in and Rachel's eyes closed automatically, her lips parting slightly instinctively. She waited but the soft press of lips never came. Quinn let out a light laugh and Rachel felt her breath on her lips.

"Eager much, Rach?"

Rachel opened her eyes and frowned, "Quinn Fabray, you're a teas-"

Quinn closed the gap between them, her lips pressing eagerly to Rachel's. She sighed and her eyes fluttered closed and she pressed further into Quinn. The pink haired girl's fingers curled on Rachel's hip and drew her even closer. Their bodies were pressed against each other and Rachel casually tangled their legs together to bring them even closer. Quinn's hand traveled up Rachel's side and to her cheek, cupping it gently as she deepened the kiss.

Rachel's mind almost exploded when Quinn's tongue slipped lazily between her lips and stroked the inside of her mouth. She tasted like honey and Rachel never wanted it to end. Quinn pushed her gently so that the shorter girl was on her back and Quinn's body was half on top of hers. Rachel pulled away for air and Quinn continued to languidly kiss across her jaw and down her neck, nipping lightly at the sensitive flesh where shoulder meets neck, causing Rachel to gasp in pleasure. She felt Quinn smile against her neck as she laid one more kiss on the tan skin and pulled away. Rachel sighed and put her hands in Quinn's pink hair, massaging gently, the other girl smiling down at her.

"Wow," was all Rachel could say.

Quinn's smile widened cockily, "That was some hell of a first kiss, huh?"

Rachel just nodded and let Quinn peck her lips and both of her cheeks.

"Thank you for the ring," Rachel said stroking Quinn's cheekbone, "It's wonderful."

"I didn't get it before, but now I know why gold stars are your thing," Quinn said kissing across her jaw.

"Hm, why?" Rachel asked.

Quinn pulled back and looked at the other girl, "Because I see stars when I kiss you."

Rachel laughed and pulled her hands out of Quinn's hair, pleased by how messy it looked and how cute Quinn looked with it messily covering her eyes.

"Quinn Fabray, I do believe you are more romantic than you let people thing you are."

The pink haired girl ran a quick hand through her hair and shrugged, "Only with you."

Rachel's hand found Quinn's on her hip and she ran her fingers along the top of her hand. She felt a strange material when she got the Quinn's wrist and took the time to tear away from Quinn's eyes to look down. On the punk girl's wrist like a bracelet was Rachel's hair tie from earlier, small gold stars decorating the black background. Rachel smiled to herself and looked back up at Quinn who was blushing slightly. The brunette giggled and laced her hands behind Quinn's neck, pulling her down for their second kiss, knowing it would outdo the first.


	16. Mementos Part 3

AN:Day 16! I'm one behind but I'm almost there. I'm about to catch up...this is a continuation of "Mementos" because I fell in love with this little story. I'll probably write one more chapter to this one and be done with it though. Punk!Quinn is def my favorite though so look for some of that. And also at least one smut chapter. At least. ;)

I would like to personally thank **LaurenKnight13, ****WiNGiEE, free4hmax, Master Moon, wagner710**for reviewing! You guys are awesome. I'm def taking your suggestions into consideration.

Mementos part 3

An undeterminable amount of hours had passed and the two girls were still laying on the bed, Quinn on her back with Rachel curled into her side. Her foot casually grazed over Quinn's and her arm was draped over the other girl's stomach, her hand lazily tracing the pattern of her Metallica t-shirt. She was humming some random tune she didn't know and purposely turning her hand so the ring Quinn had given her caught the light.

"Quinn," Rachel said softly. The other girl just hummed in response and brushed her nose over the crown over her head.

"You gave me a ring," she said matter of factly.

Quinn stayed silent. Rachel craned her neck to look up at the pink haired girl expectantly and Quinn sighed.

"And?"

"You gave me a ring."

"That is a true statement."

"Quinn! You gave me a ring!"

"I...I don't know what you want me to say," Quinn admitted.

"You gave me a ring. That means a lot, Quinn," Rachel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's just a ring. It's a gift. It's not like...something else," Quinn floundered.

Rachel lifted herself on one elbow and looked at the other girl, "You know as well as I that a ring is a very deep gesture in most cultures. It signifies eternal and never ending love-"

"Rach-"

"And though I am not saying that you love me at this beginning stage in our relationship or that I expect you too, I'm just saying that it usually means some sort of big commitment-"

"Rachel-"

"So that brings me to my next point: What are we?"

"We're...human?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow.

"Quinn-!"

The punk girl thread her fingers through Rachel's hair and drew her face close. She pulled their lips together and Rachel moaned at the sudden contact. With a sigh, the brunette relaxed into the kiss and moved her hand from Quinn's stomach to between her breasts and finally to her neck. Quinn deepened the kiss, alternating between nibbling lightly on Rachel's bottom lip and sucking it gently. She finally pulled away and let out a light laugh at Rachel's dazed face.

"See, two can play at that distracting game."

Rachel kissed her once more with a smile, "You never did answer my question, Quinn. What are we? In terms of our relationship. Are we just friends still? Are we dating? Are we friends with benefits?"

"Ugh, I hate that. 'Friends with benefits'. It's so tacky," Quinn scoffed.

"Okay then. It rules that out. But what's the answer?"

Quinn looked up at her warmly, pushing a stray strand of brunette hair from her face. Rachel's head instinctively leaned into her touch and she couldn't help but smile.

"You're absolutely breath taking, Rach," Quinn whispered, leaning up to kiss her again. They began to get heated again until Rachel pulled away.

"No! No more distracting!"

Quinn groaned in frustration, "I don't know, whatever you want."

"What do you want?" Rachel said quietly. The shocked look on Quinn's face only confirmed what she knew all a long. She knew for a fact that growing up, Quinn had not been asked a whole lot what she wanted by her own parents, let alone other people. She was pulled into whatever situation people wanted to see her in.

Quinn's mouth opened as she tried to find her voice, "I want..."

Hazel eyes searched brown and insecurity swam beneath them. Quinn's voice cracked and she seemed shocked by her own voice when she said, "I want you, Rach."

Rachel smiled widely, "I want you, too. And now, you are mine. And I am yours. Okay?"

Quinn nodded and let Rachel pull her into a long passionate kiss.


	17. Frustrations Part 1

AN:Day 17! This is in the "Mementos" universe. Mostly cuz I like that little universe. =D Also, this is a preface to some smut...if you couldn't tell...so yeah...tell me what you think so far!

Again, I would like to personally thank **LaurenKnight13, ****WiNGiEE, free4hmax, Master Moon **for reviewing! You guys are awesome.

Frustrations part 1

It had been three months, two weeks and four days since that night Quinn had climbed through Rachel's window ad gave her a ring. And it had been exactly as long since they had become girlfriends. Rachel insisted that it was actually the day afterwards when Quinn punched Finn in the nose for hitting on the smaller brunette in glee and she told him not to touch her girlfriend or she would snap of whatever dick he had. But she indulged Quinn and let her continue thinking that it was the night she had given her the ring.

Either way Quinn would often climb through the brunette's window and spend time with the smaller girl. Rachel knew her girlfriend didn't have a good home life so she did pester her about not spending enough time at home. She knew she was better off at home where Rachel's dads loved Quinn enough to pretend they didn't know she climbed into their daughter's window almost every night and made her a non vegan breakfast for the mornings Quinn didn't wake up early enough to climb back out the window before the two parents came in to wake up their daughter.

Rachel was ecstatic every time Quinn stayed over an let her cuddle in close to her as they slept. But the furthest they had ever gone was heavy petting and minimal removal of clothing. Usually a shirt. But never both of them at the same time. Quinn was very strict when it came to making out but Rachel knew they had made at least some progress. Before, Quinn would hesitate it taking off both socks let alone allow Rachel to. Sure hands had roamed under clothing plenty a time but only for brief periods of time.

Most of the trouble had started during one of these rare moments when Quinn lost a little self control and her hand slipped under a short plaid skirt. Quinn gasped in shock when her fingers met wet heat and Rachel arched off the bed with a groan.

"God, Quinn," Rachel breathed against the pink haired girl's lips. Quinn pulled away but Rachel grabbed her wrist and kept her in place. "No, stay," Rachel whimpered, "please."

Quinn tentatively placed her fingers back and began stroking the hardened bud cautiously. The brunette felt her mind fog the more that Quinn stroked and her stomach began to coil. Feelings were assaulting her body that she had never felt before and she wasn't sure if she was going crazy or just in an extended place of pleasure.

Quinn pulled away suddenly and stared at the girl below her. Rachel whined and tried to grab at her wrist again. The girl above her panted heavily, her face etched in shock.

"Baby," Rachel panted, "please."

Quinn gulped and shook her head, scrambling to the end of the bed and away from Rachel. The brunette had managed to coax her back to laying on the bed with her but since then the taller girl had gotten much more cautious when it came to possible compromising situations.

Rachel became more and more frustrated as time went on, especially when she realized how amazing contact like that could actually be. When she was with Finn or Puck she never thought about sex but with Quinn that was all she could think about. She knew Quinn wanted it. It was obvious in the way that she looked at her and how her eyes darkened the more involve their kissing became. Rachel could feel her frustration mounting and she knew it would come to a head soon.

Today was that day.

Rachel was laying on her bed with Quinn on top of her, attached at the lips. Quinn's favorite Nirvana t-shirt had been long lost on the floor somewhere and neither girl seemed to mind. Rachel could feel the familiar heat building between her legs and it was almost too much for her to bear. They had too many clothes on and she wasn't going to take it anymore. Tiny hands ran down Quinn's stomach to the top of her pants where she swiftly undid the top button and slowly pulled the zipper down. Either the other girl was too busy to notice or she didn't care so Rachel kept going. She pulled down the front of Quinn's pants in an attempt to get them off of her but only succeeded in barely getting them off her hips before Quinn scrambled off the bed.

"What are you doing, Rach?" Quinn panted, still exhausted from their previous activities. Rachel groaned and splayed a hand on her stomach, exposed after her shirt had ridden up.

"Nothing," Rachel said innocently. She raked her eyes up Quinn's body taking in the black jeans that fit her just right that were now barely tugged over her hips to reveal the top of a pair of black lacy underwear and up to her stomach, muscles flexing with each breath, past her bra covered breasts, heaving in exertion and up to the long curve of Quinn's neck. In the three months they had been dating, her lip ring was gone (she claimed it got in the way of kissing) and the pink in her hair had faded slightly since it had been a while since she had last dyed it. But she still looked as gorgeous as always. Rachel had to admit, her girlfriend was hot. Even though she usually thought that statements like these were just misogynistic and objectifying she wasn't blind. Because damn.

"What was that?" Quinn squeaked. Rachel sat up on the bed and swung her legs over the side. She was done with subtlety and beating around the bush. Quinn needed to be told directly.

"Quinn, I was trying t remove your pants. Because I want to have sex."

It was all worth the look on Quinn's face. Her eyes bugged out and her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

" W-with me?" Quinn stuttered.

Rachel huffed, "Quinn Fabray! Of course with you! Don't be ridiculous!"

Quinn ran a hand through her hair and grasped her skull in the way that Rachel found unbelievably sexy making her aware once more of the pounding between her thighs. She crossed her legs in frustration and watched Quinn's eyes follow her legs up to where her skirt had ridden up to reveal more of her thighs. The punk girl licked her lips and Rachel knew she had her.

Rachel stood up and slinked over to Quinn, pulling her shirt over her head and depositing it on the floor as she wet. Quinn looked like a deer stuck in the head lights as she watched her girlfriend approach her, hips swaying seductively with every step. She got as close to Quinn as she could without their skin touching.

"Rachel," Quinn said, gasping when the shorter girl ran a finger lightly down her chest, "Rachel, I can't."

"Why?" Rachel asked running the same finger across her stomach and to the waistband of her pants. She felt Quinn shiver and watched her bite her lip in concentration. Rachel liked it when Quinn was confident and sexy which was 99% of the time. But she absolutely loved it when she was cute and insecure and Rachel had complete control over her.

"I promised your Dad."

Rachel pulled away suddenly, "What? When?"

"A couple of months ago. The first morning they caught me in your bed. At breakfast while you were in the kitchen Hiram made me promise I wouldn't 'defile you in their house'," Quinn said with air quotes around the last part.

Rachel huffed, "That's barely a promise not to have sex with me."

"Um, no. I'm pretty sure that is."

"Quinn, he said 'in their house' which means that if we're not in the house we aren't breaking the promise," Rachel said with a smirk, "So let's go outside and drive somewhere."

"No, Rach, it's not just that," Quinn said, "I want to. Oh, believe me I want to. But I also want to make sure you're ready and it's not just a decision you're going to regret later because you were in the moment. I...I want your first time to be special. You deserve that."

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and saw the sincerity that showed in them. Her heart melted and instantly regretted throwing herself at the girl who cared for nothing more but making sure that Rachel was ready. She stroked her cheek gently and laid her head in the crook of the taller girl's neck, inhaling her sweet scent she had grown addicted to. Quinn wanting to protect Rachel from the same mistakes that she made was one of the most romantic and sweetest things she had ever heard.

"I'm sorry, Baby," Rachel said kissing her neck lightly, "I didn't realize I was making you uncomfortable."

"No, you weren't making me uncomfortable," Quinn said grasping Rachel closely, "I just don't want to hurt you. But if you really want to know...I was planning a very special four month anniversary for us."

Rachel pulled away and looked up at Quinn with curiosity. Quinn wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Rachel giggled.

"Really? Special plans...not under my father's roof?" Rachel said biting her lip.

Quinn let out a deep chuckle, "Something like that. If you can keep your hands off of me for that long."

Rachel blushed and bumped their hips together, "We'll see."

Quinn licked her lips seductively and Rachel sighed, glad that her confident Quinn was back. Quinn leaned forward and whispered against the shell of her ear, "What time should I pick you up tomorrow?"

Such a simple sentence but it still made Rachel shiver. Although it might have had something to do with Quinn's tongue flitting against the shell of her ear.

"How about seven?" Rachel said playing with Quinn's hair. She nodded and kissed the smaller girl.

"Now, where's my shirt?"


	18. Neverland

AN:Day 18! This is not "Frustrations" part 2. That will be up later tonight. But I read a Peter Pan quote earlier and this wouldn't leave my head...sooooo...here it is. I hope you like it.

Again, I would like to personally thank **LaurenKnight13,**** free4hmax, Master Moon **for reviewing! You guys are great.

**Free4hmax:** I really like that idea...I'm going to run with it =D

Neverland

During the summer we would sit in the tree in your backyard and you would read me "Peter Pan". My head in your lap, your voice would weave the words together to create a picture that only we saw. We would sit in that tree for hours until we became apart of the branches. With your hair of gold and eyes of hazel you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Will ever see. I was Wendy and you were Peter Pan, taking me off to unbelievable worlds where we would never grow up and we could spend eternity together, where the problems we ignored simply didn't exist. But we grew up and we grew apart. We were torn apart by different cities and different dreams that we couldn't go to an enchanted land to escape. Standing in front of you, suitcase in hand, you drew me close one last time and kissed me sweetly. Fighting your tears you asked me for one last thing.

"Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting."

Then you flew away to your dreams and I remained, waiting by my window every night. Secretly hoping that you would fly back through my window and take my hand to whisk me away to a neverland where I never had to be without you. Because I was Wendy and you were my Peter, but we grew faster than our love and grew out of each other.


	19. Frustrations Part 2

AN:Day 19! Here's the second/last part of temptations. I haven't written smut in a while so I hope it's ok o_0. Tell me what you think plz!

Frustrations Part 2

Rachel was dressed as ready to go promptly at 7:00pm. She had already changed her outfit four times before settling on a red summer dress that was a little shorter than necessary ad left her hair down. Quinn liked her hair down.

She knew Quinn wouldn't get here early so she sat at the end of the bed and opened her computer. Last night she had done a bit of research on the topic of lesbian sex. Because Rachel Berry didn't go into anything unprepared. She had read a number of articles and watched a couple of films. All for the purpose of research of course. It was all so overwhelming. There were so many different positions and ways to do things, some of which sounded extremely painful.

A rap at he window made her jump and shut her computer abruptly. Quinn was staring at her through the window with a wide smile. Rachel stomped over to the window and opened it.

"Quinn Fabray, you're taking me on a proper date and I demand you fetch me from the front door," Rachel said with a huff. Quinn opened her mouth to say something but Rachel closed the window before she could. Quinn frowned and stuck her tongue out at the brunette before climbing back down the tree.

Rachel skipped down the stairs and places her hand on the door knob, anticipating Quinn's knock. Both of her fathers we're staring at her from the kitchen with a look of amusement.

"Expecting someone?" Leroy asked.

Rachel nodded just as the doorbell rang and she opened the door before it was even finished ringing.

"Hello, Quinn," Rachel said bouncing towards her and kissing her cheek. Quinn blushed and handed Rachel a bouquet of flowers. Rachel squealed in delight and took the flowers from Quinn's hands. She took in Quinn's outfit of black pants with a grey dress shirt tucked in and a simple black tie. Her eyes met Quinn's and she blushed at being caught checking her out.

"Hey, Rach," she brought the smaller girl into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Even though I just saw you at your window. I almost fell climbing down."

Rachel giggled and pulled her into another, longer kiss.

"Am I going to have to throw water in you?" Hiram asked from besides them making them jump apart.

"Dad," Rachel hissed, her ears reddening. Hiram just laughed and placed a firm hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Hello, Quinn. Nice to see you know how to use a front door."

Quinn blushed deeply only making Rachel smile smugly at her. She pulled a stray leaf out of pink hair ad swirled it gently between her fingers.

"Leave the poor girl alone," Leroy said standing next to his husband, "Don't let him scare you, Quinn. He forgets that we were teenagers once too. I have stories, let me tell you. But don't you girls have somewhere to go? Get out of here."

Hiram shooed them out the door and the two girls walked towards the car. They got to the passengers side and Quinn opened the door for Rachel. The brunette slipped inside and waited for Quinn to get in the drivers side. As soon as the pink haired girl shut the drivers door Rachel grabbed her tie and pulled her lips against hers. Quinn moaned at the sudden contact and Rachel instantly deepened the kiss.

Quinn sighed and sucked Rachel's bottom lip gently before slipping her tongue into her mouth. There was a harsh knock in the window and the girls quickly pulled away.

"Hello, Daddy," Rachel said stiffly. Leroy was standing outside of Quinn's window with an indistinguishable look on his face. Quinn rolled down the window but kept looking forward, avoiding his eye contact.

"Rachel, you left your sweater," he said handing it to her past Quinn.

"Thank you, Daddy," Rachel said taking it and giving him a small smile.

"Okay, well," he said awkwardly as he rested his hands in his knees and continued looking between the two girls, "Bye, girls."

Quinn started the car and drove away. When they got down the block Rachel finally heard Quinn exhale.

"Your dads scare the shit out of me," Quinn said glancing over at Rachel.

The brunette put her hand over Quinn's on the gear shift, "They mean well."

"I guess."

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked with all the excitement of a child about to go to Disneyland for the first time.

"You'll see," Quinn said turning up the radio. Rachel always took this to mean that Quinn didn't want to talk so she just sat back in her seat and let Quinn reach across the center dash to hold her hand delicately in hers.

They finally pulled into an empty parking lot surrounded by woods and Rachel looked around cautiously.

"You're not going to kill me, right, Quinn?" Rachel said getting out of the car.

"Of course I am," Quinn said grabbing some blankets out of the trunk of her car along with a picnic basket. She chuckled when she saw Rachel's pout and kissed it lightly.

"Come on, we're going to be late."

"Late for what?" Rachel said looping her arm through Quinn's. They walked on a worn path through the trees for a few minutes before the foliage cleared and Rachel gasped. They were on a high hill overlooking the outdoor amphitheater just a few miles outside of Lima.

"Tonight the show is-"

"The Songs of Barbra," Rachel finished.

"Do you like it?" Quinn asked.

Rachel's voice caught in her throat so she threw her arms around Quinn's neck and peppered her face with kisses. Quinn chuckled and caught the other girl's lips with her own. She went to pull away but Rachel grabbed on to the pink haired girl's tie and jerked her back to her lips. The smaller girl's aggressiveness caused Quinn to moan and Rachel smiled against her lips.

"I love it," Rachel said pulling away.

Quinn caught her breath, "Maybe wearing that tie was a bad idea. You're enjoying it too much."

"It wasn't a bad idea," Rachel said fixing the tie, "I can't help that it's incredibly sexy and I can't keep my hands off of you."

Quinn blushed, smirking at her before setting down the basket and laid out the blanket. Rachel sat on it and Quinn sat next to her, pulling out the dinner she had packed. The concert started and Rachel cuddled close to Quinn, their dinner just finished. Quinn grabbed a pillow and fluffed them before laying back on them. The pink haired girl settled on her side and Rachel did the same, pressing her back to Quinn's front. She snuggled into the taller girl, loving how she nuzzled her nose to her shoulder.

Rachel felt like she was in heaven. Not only was she laying on a blanket under the stars with her beautiful girlfriend, but she was with her beautiful girlfriend watching a concert completely dedicated to Barbra Streisand. If this was their four month anniversary she wondered what their year anniversary would be.

The whole concert went by too quickly yet not fast enough. On one hand she never wanted it to end but with Quinn's hand splayed under her shirt on her stomach and her breath blowing into Rachel's ear she wanted nothing more than the ravish the girl right there. The band started playing the closing melody and Rachel turned to face Quinn.

"This is beautiful, Quinn," Rachel said cupping the other girl's face, "It's perfect."

"You're perfect," Quinn said softly, her eyes shining. Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's, running her hands through pink hair. The taller girl deepened the kiss and Rachel's strong tongue slipped into Quinn's mouth. Fingers dug into Rachel's hip and Quinn gently pulled herself over the brunette. One of her legs slipped between Rachel's thighs and she groaned.

Quinn pulled away suddenly, "Is this okay?"

Rachel just nodded dumbly, grabbing Quinn's tie and jerking her neck down so their lips were connected once more.. Quinn kissed across her jaw and down her neck, nipping gently on the tan skin that she passed. Long slender fingers inched cautiously up Rachel's shirt, skirting over her tight abdomen. Goosebumps erupted over her body and Rachel pulled at the hem of Quinn's shirt. the feeling of Quinn's lips sucking at her pulse point made her limbs heavy but maybe if she thought about it hard enough Quinn's shirt would magically disappear. She found some mobility in her fingers and began unbuttoning Quinn's shirt from top to bottom. Her tie had already somehow managed to make it to the ground next to them. Rachel pushed her hips forward and pushed Quinn off of her to switch their positions. The punk girl growled in disapproval and sat up as best she could, pulling Rachel's shirt off in one firm tug. Rachel pushed on Quinn's shoulders firmly until her back was on the ground again and she took the moment to observe her girlfriend. Her shirt was open, exposing her bra clad breasts and defined abs. Her body was flushed and her chest was heaving.

"God, you're gorgeous," Rachel whispered, her eyes tracing every curve of the writhing girl's body. Quinn blushed and tried to pull Rachel's lips to hers but she pushed the pink haired girl back down. As much as Quinn pretended to be confident she was extremely self conscious and didn't take compliments very well. Every time Rachel tried to compliment her she would do anything she could to make her stop.

"No, Quinn," Rachel whispered as she cupped the other girl's cheek, "You _are_ gorgeous. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen, Quinn."

"Then you haven't seen enough girls," Quinn answered lowly.

Rachel shook her head, "You're beautiful."

She pressed her lips into Quinn's slowly, moving her lips gently against the other girl's. Quinn sighed and arched her back, letting Rachel reach behind her and unclasp her bra and she did the same for Rachel. Bare breasts touched each other for the first time and both girls gasped. Quinn tentatively reached up and cupped Rachel's breast in her hand, rolling her nipple between her fingers. The smaller girl groaned and rolled her hips forward, her pants suddenly feeling too tight. Quinn reached down and undid the button of Rachel's pants, pushing them off of her. The singer kicked them off the rest of the way before connecting her lips to Quinn's collarbone and sucking gently. Rachel kissed a path down between her breasts, rolling a pert nipple with her fingers.

"Oh, Christ Jesus," Quinn groaned. Rachel smirked against her skin and brought the nipple to her mouth. She sucked gently and rolled her tongue over the soft flesh.

"Fuck fucking Christ Jesus," the pink haired girl said squeezing her eyes shut. Rachel nipped at her collarbone roughly causing her to moan loudly.

"Watch your mouth, Quinn," she chastised before soothing the reddening flesh with her tongue and continuing her path down to Quinn's stomach. Her abs twitched with every soft kiss that was placed on them and she continued down to where her pants started. She unbuttoned them and slid down the zipper, kissing Quinn's panties when they were revealed. She felt a tug at her shoulder and looked up to see Quinn looking at her, her eyes a deep shade of green.

"Come here," she practically growled. Rachel felt like she was stuck in Quinn's eyes and moved back up her body, their eyes never separating. Quinn gently rolled Rachel over, disposing of her own pants as she went. Settling between her legs, Quinn's core met Rachel's and they groaned in unison.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed as Quinn took her dusky nipple into her mouth, "I need you."

She looked at her, pink hair falling into her face, "Are you sure?"

Rachel just nodded and canted her hips upwards in encouragement. Quinn kissed down her body, tongue taking time to trace every abdomen muscle and slip into her belly button as she pulled the writhing brunette's underwear off slowly. Rachel looked down and felt a new rush of arousal when she saw a pink head descending to her core. She felt Quinn's hot mouth on her core and she arched off the blanket, grabbing a fist full of her hair. Her mouth was working over her clit and she felt her stomach begin to coil. With a firm tug of her hair, she pulled Quinn's head up.

"Stop, baby."

"What? Why? What did I do wrong? Should we stop?" Quinn said with fear behind her eyes. Rachel shook her head and swallowed thickly.

"I want the first time I come to be with you. I want to look in your eyes," Rachel said. Quinn gave her a quick nod and kissed her center one last time before crawling back up her body. Their tongues tangled once more and Rachel moaned when she tasted herself on Quinn's mouth. The punk took her underwear off and let their naked cores settle together, both quivering with anticipation. Quinn reached between them and dipped her fingers into Rachel's dripping core with a whimper.

"Jesus, Rachel," she said against her cheek, "Is all this for me?"

"Always," Rachel said moving her hips in hopes of friction, "Please, Quinn."

Nodding, Quinn braced herself on her elbow besides Rachel's head and gently pushed at Rachel's entrance. Hazel eyes looked into brown questioningly, asking for permission. Rachel put a hand on either side of Quinn's face and nodded. Quinn never lost eye contact with Rachel as she gently pushed a finger into Rachel's sex. She felt her insides stretching to accommodate the digit and tried to relax. Quinn reached her barrier and stopped.

"Are you sure? We can stop," Quinn said.

"Quinn, there's nothing I want more than this right now," Rachel said kissing her, "I just want you."

She nodded and pushed her finger the rest of the way into Rachel, breaking the barrier and stilling inside of the smaller girl. Rachel felt a dull pain and winced, tears prickling at her eyes. Quinn kissed her cheekbones and all around her face, whispering things to her that she couldn't quite process. After a couple of minutes the pain began to fade and she began moving her hips trying to encourage Quinn to move. The taller girl took the hint and began moving slowly inside the diva.

"You feel so good, Babe" Quinn said into Rachel's neck at her finger began to move faster. Rachel reached a hand between them and gently entered Quinn's hot core, matching the girl's pace inside her. Her pace faltered when Rachel first entered her but she regained it after just a couple of thrusts. The feeling of Quinn inside of her and herself inside Quinn was almost too much for Rachel to handle and her body began to shake. Quinn curled her fingers and Rachel's mind clouded with pleasure.

"Oh, yes, Quinn, right there," she gasped. She copied Quinn's movements and she let out an indescribable sound that Rachel wished she could hear again. A heat began to grow in her belly and she began writhing beneath Quinn, her thrusting becoming erratic inside of Quinn.

"Come for me, Baby," Quinn said smashing their lips together. Rachel took her bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it hard. A wave of pleasure took Rachel over and she felt like she was being lowered into a warm bath with Quinn's lips kissing her everywhere. Soon she felt Quinn contracting around her fingers and her body tensed before falling onto Rachel's. Pleasure jolted through Rachel as she came down from her high.

Rachel ran a hand through messy pink hair which caused Quinn to look up at her from her chest.

"That was amazing," Rachel said with a slow smile, "You're amazing."

Quinn brought their faces together again and kissed Rachel, their tongues twirling around each others lazily. She looked down at the other girl with a shy smile on her face.

"What's up? Why are you staring at me?" Rachel asked.

"I love you, Rach," Quinn said softly.

Rachel's smile grew impossibly wide, "I love you too, Quinn."

Quinn chuckled in happiness and brought their lips together in a passion filled kiss.


	20. Celebration

AN: Hey everyone! This is a little smut in honor of St. Patty's Day. A little later than I hoped buuuut...still smut. It's in the "Mementos" universe as well. I'm behind. But I'm running out of ideas. So please let me know what you want to see! Punk!Quinn? G!Peen? Angst? Let me know and I shall deliver.

Thanks for all the great reviews!

Celebration

When Rachel glanced down the hall and saw her girlfriend walking confidently towards her she almost burst out laughing. People were turning to stare at the punk girl more than usual and Rachel couldn't suppress her amused smile. Quinn strutted up to her and braced her hand on Rachel's hip to press her gently into the locker. With a confident smirk she turned her head and captured Rachel's lips with hers in a good morning kiss. Rachel thread her fingers through Quinn's hair and tugged gently, making the taller girl moan. They pulled away but their faces remained inches apart when Rachel spoke.

"I see you really got into the holiday spirit."

Quinn smiled and said in an Irish accent, "What can I say. I gotta do what I can to represent my people."

Rachel laughed and tugged gently on her girlfriend's newly dyed hair, hoping the green wouldn't come off too badly on her fingers, "You're not Irish, Quinn."

Quinn pretended to look offended, "Of course I am. My great grandmother came straight from the Emerald Isle."

"Whatever you say, babe," Rachel said kissing her again just as the bell rang, "Are you coming over tonight?"

Quinn quirked an eyebrow and shrugged, "It depends what's planned. Puck is throwing a St. Patty's Day party. I'm sure my presence would liven it up a bit."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Sure. Well if you'd rather go there then spend time with your doting girlfriend-"

"Who said that would be in place of you? You would go too."

"I don't want to go."

"Well what if I do? What are you going to do to convince me otherwise?" Quinn said looking Rachel up and down.

Rachel could practically feel herself swoon and she was glad her back was against the locker for support. Especially with her still using that stupid accent. No matter how long her and Quinn were together she was sure she could make her faint from just that look.

"Well," Rachel began, pressing her hips a little into Quinn's, "my dad's are going out tonight. They'll probably be gone late. I thought maybe you could keep me company?"

Rachel pouted and ran a light finger over the other girl's exposed collarbone. She could feel her shiver and press against her.

"Fine, Berry," Quinn said without a hint of sarcasm, "I guess that'll work."

"Ugh, hose off, you two," Santana said as she walked past them, "Class is about to start."

Rachel gave Quinn a quick peck on the lips and pushed her away gently. The taller girl groaned in protest but took a step away.

"See you tonight, babe," Quinn said walking off towards her next class. She threw one last smoldering look Rachel's way and she knew she was ruined.

Later that night, Rachel opened her window in anticipation of Quinn climbing through it. Her impatience grew as time went on and she wondered if she had decided to go to the party instead. Instead of sitting idly and waiting she decide to reorganize her dresser. She got off the bed and stood in front of the already impeccably organized furniture top. Her hands were on her hips trying to figure out where to start when strong arms wrapped around her from behind and she smiled. A pair of familiar lips attached themselves to her neck and she leaned her head to the side so they cold have better access.

"Hey, baby," Quinn purred. Rachel felt a chill run up her spine and the taller girl pressed her whole front to the brunette's back. Fingers tangled through short hair and Rachel turned her head to direct Quinn's lips to hers. They both sighed and let their tongues tangle together in familiarity. Rachel turned in Quinn's arms and jumped, wrapping her legs around her girlfriend's waist. It caught Quinn off guard but years of cheerleading hadn't been completely useless. She stumbled a bit but quickly regained her balance and walked them over to the bed. Rachel squealed when Quinn fell back onto the bed, landing with a soft thud that caused the mattress to creak under them. Rachel readjusted herself so that her knees were planted on either side of Quinn's hips and got her first good look at her new green hair. Quinn leaned forwards and sucked lightly on the sweet skin of Rachel's neck causing her to sigh in contentment.

"I'm glad to hear your accent is gone. But I can't believe you dyed your hair again. I liked the pink," Rachel said. Quinn bit down on her neck and she gasped.

"It washes out," Quinn said between nips and licks. She licked along Rachel's collarbone and Rachel rolled her hips, grinding herself against Quinn's jean covered crotch.

"Uh, jesus," Quinn said throwing her head back onto the pillow.

"Temporary?" Rachel asked sitting up.

"Mhm," Quinn said grabbing Rachel's hips and trying to pull her back down.

"Quinn!" Rachel got off of the frustrated girl and stood next to the bed, "Get off right this instant! What are you thinking?"

"Right now I'm thinking of you," Quinn said motioning for Rachel to come back.

The brunette pulled Quinn up by her arm, "You can't lay on my bed with that stuff in your hair! It'll leave a stain."

Quinn's legs were off the side of the bed and she puled Rachel between them.

"What do you want me to do?" Quinn asked lifting the hem of Rachel's shirt slightly and kissing the exposed flesh. Trying to resist the urge to push her girlfriend back down on the bed and have her way with her, she held her face and forced her to look up at her.

"Go wash it out."

"Rachel," Quinn whined.

"No, go. Just take a shower."

Quinn quirked her eyebrow and licked her lips, "Only if you'll join me."

A chill ran down Rachel's spine at the thought of showering with Quinn. Just the thought of warm water running down Quinn's breasts and her tongue following the path down her abs made Rachel squirm in her panties.

"Fine," Rachel said, "I'll get it started."

Quinn smirked like the cat that just caught the canary as Rachel walked towards her bathroom, making sure to sway her hips as she walked.

Anticipation swelled in Rachel's stomach as she turned the water on and reached for two towels from the cabinet. She set them on the toilet and turned just in time to see Quinn slinking towards her in nothing but a bra and underwear. Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat and let Quinn pull her gently into her arms.

Quinn nipped just below her ear and husked into it, "Too many clothes."

Rachel moaned and let other girl undress her slowly, kissing each expanse of skin until she was just in panties. Her nipples were hardened painfully and she hissed in content when Quinn circled one with her tongue. Rachel reached behind Quinn's back blindly and undid her bra, letting it drop to the floor. She shivered when hot fingers hooked in the waistband of her panties.

"Are you sure you're Dad's are gone?" Quinn asked bringing Rachel's panties down slowly. She managed a nod and dug her fingers into Quinn's scalp when the cool air hit her sex. Quinn quickly removed her own underwear and led Rachel into the shower.

The hot water stung her skin as Quinn closed the curtain and wrapped her in strong arms once more.

"You're so beautiful, Rachel," Quinn said against her neck. The brunette stepped further into the shower so they were both being hit by the spray. Quinn sighed and tilted her head back to let the water soak her hair. The green dye immediately began to wash out of her hair and down her body.

Rachel giggled and ran her hands through Quinn's hair lovingly. "You're beautiful, Quinn. Even with green dye all over you."

She leaned forward to capture Rachel's bottom lip in her mouth and sucked at it. Their wet bodies pressed fully against each other almost made Rachel come right then. Quinn pressed her against the cool tile and slipped a hand through dark curls.

Rachel's head slammed into the tile behind her a she groaned in ecstasy and a hand slipped behind her skull to rub the spot soothingly as the other slipped through slick folds. Rachel shoved her desperate tongue into Quinn's mouth, her fingers digging into the flesh of her hips. She felt two elegant fingers slip into her and her moan echoed off the tiled walls.

"Quinn," she whispered as she grasped the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her towards her waiting lips. She sucked on the punk girl's tongue as she slowly pumped in and out of her. Rachel was dying for more and Quinn was taking her sweet time building her up. It was about to drive her crazy. The brunette moved her hips, trying to encourage Quinn to go faster but she just smiled against her lips and lightly touched her thumb to Rachel's throbbing clit.

"Quinn, please," Rachel gasped into her mouth. She caught Quinn's moan with her mouth and their breasts rubbed together in delicious friction as the taller girl increased her pace. Rachel could feel Quinn trying to grind into her leg so she slipped her foot between the other girl's legs and braced her foot on the edge of the tub. Quinn began to grind into Rachel's thigh and she could feel her wetness on her skin, making her head dizzy.

Quinn's pace inside Rachel and on her leg increased and the shorter girl felt her stomach begin to tighten. She gripped Quinn's hips impossibly tight and slammed their lips together. Quinn curled her fingers one last time and Rachel felt herself come apart. She saw stars before her eyes and it felt like Quinn was everywhere. She came down from her high only to feel fingers still moving inside of her.

"Fuck, Rach," Quinn said grinding on Rachel's leg faster and keeping up the pace of her fingers to coax her through her second orgasm. Quinn's jaw went slack her her movements became erratic, letting Rachel know she was about to come. Just looking at her face with hair plastered on her forehead and swollen lips falling open, Rachel knew she was about to come again.

"Quinn," she moaned, "I'm...I'm a-about to come."

"Come on, baby," Quinn husked out, "Come with me."

Quinn pressed circles around Rachel's clit with her thumb and she immediately came undone again. She could feel Quinn's body fall against her and stiffen so she did her best to hold her up too. They quietly came down from their highs and began kissing lazily. Quinn slowly removed her fingers and Rachel shuddered once more from the aftershock.

"Fuck," Quinn whispered as she kissed along Rachel's neck, "That's what I call a Saint Patrick's Day celebration. Maybe I should put fake dye in my hair more often."

Rachel laughed combed her girlfriend's once again pink hair with her fingers. A few spots of green still remained but she was glad a majority of it was gone.

"Please, don't," Rachel said pecking her lips, "Too much of that and I think you'll break me."

Quinn kissed her softly, "Want to know a secret?"

Rachel hummed and kissed her again, "What?"

Quinn put her lips next to Rachel's ear and whispered, "I think I might be falling in love with you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiled widely as she looked into Quinn's dancing hazel eyes, "Want to know something funny?"

"What?"

"I think I might feel the same for you, Quinn Fabray.


	21. All Along

AN: This chapter was written based on a prompt from **free4hmax**. So I hope you enjoy it.

Special thanks to **faberryisdabest, The T.M., **and **free4hmax** for the reviews of the last chapter!

All Along

Rachel opened her locker and sighed. Sitting on top of her books was a brown teddy bear holding a heart. She rolled her eyes and picked it up only to grab her book from under it.

"Hey, Rach," Quinn said from next to her. She had a hopeful smile on her face and clutched her books nervously to her chest. Rachel gave her an annoyed look and set the teddy bear on top of Quinn's books.

"I believe this belongs to you," Rachel said briskly before walking away. Quinn stood in shock for a few moments before she ran off to catch up with the retreating brunette.

"Rach!" Quinn slowed down when she caught up with the shorter girl, "This is yours. I left it for you."

She held it out to Rachel who shoved it away and practically growled, "I know, Quinn. I was making a point."

Quinn stopped in her tracks confused for a moment before running to catch up again.

"Wait, Rachel!"

Rachel turned quickly towards the girl, rage painted in her face, "Quinn, stop!"

Quinn looked scared when the shorter girl got close to her and face and glaring up at her.

"This has been going on for weeks. Weeks! I can't go to my locker without a teddy bear staring at me or a box of candy waiting for me or balloons flying out at me!"

"And the poems and the songs in Glee," Quinn said proudly.

Rachel huffed and resisted the urge to stomp her foot in frustration. "Yes, Quinn. And it needs to stop."

The blonde's face fell and she looked confused. Rachel felt sorry for her for about a minute but this had gone on too long and she needed it to stop.

"Stop?" Quinn said quirking her head in puzzlement.

"Yes. It needs to stop. Now. This is not acceptable," Rachel said, "I don't even know why you're doing this!"

"I...I thought that was clear, Rachel," Quinn said with a smile, "I like you. I told you that at the beginning if the year. I quite the Cheerios for you. I've sang to you in glee every day about how much I like you."

Rachel felt her cheeks grow hot. "And as I've told you many times before. I'm not interested. I'm courting Finn at the moment."

"Finn isn't good for you, Rach," Quinn said with a sad smile her voice growing desperate, "I'm good for you. I can be everything you want and more. Ten times more. I can give you more than he can. Just let me prove it to you-"

"No, Quinn. This is enough. It ends now!" Rachel yelled, causing some people to turn and look at the pair in the hall.

"Rachel," Quinn pleaded shakily, "please."

Rachel just shook her head and walked away, leaving a heart broken ex-Cheerio in the hallway behind her.

Ever since Nationals last year, Quinn had changed. First, it was the hair and the clothes. But since Rachel saved her from under the bleachers, bought her a box of blonde hair dye and brought her back to glee, Quinn had been following her like a lost puppy dog. It started out innocent enough with Quinn singing to her in glee and leaving little notes in her locker. At first Rachel was flattered by the attention she was getting from Quinn but the blonde took that as encouragement and it began to get a little out of control. One time Quinn actually gave her a kitten. A live kitten. Of course Rachel kept him (his name is Roger after one part of the talented musicians Rogers and Hammerstein) but she had to tell Quinn that live animals were not acceptable gifts.

Finn, of course, hated the gifts. Every time Rachel opened her locker to a new one he would make that gassy baby face and stomp off in a pout. So out of respect for Finn and their potential relationship (he hadn't actually asked her out yet) she did not enjoy the gifts. She ignored the warmth that flooded her every time she would find a gift or Quinn would talk to her or sing to her or look at her. Because Finn was what she had always wanted and now that she was so close to having him she couldn't just give up.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. She hardly ever saw Quinn through the hall and in glee she just sat quietly in the back and didn't sing at all. Also despite previous comments, she couldn't help but feel a little hopeful when she opened her locker, hoping for a simple note. Rachel even made it a point to take extra time at her locker in hopes that a certain blonde would come by. But every time, much to her disappointment, she got a large oafish boy instead, smiling at her dumbly.

"Hey, Rach," he said, "Wanna go on a date?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. This was the moment that she had been waiting for. The first time Finn was asking her out on a date.

"Of, course, Finn," Rachel said smiling broadly.

"Great! You can meet me at my house at seven. I just got the new Call of Duty game."

Rachel's face fell, "Call of Duty?"

"Yeah! Don't worry it's two player so you can play too," he said with a goofy smile, "See you at seven!"

Rachel stared after his retreating back in disbelief. Call of Duty? Was this his idea of a romantic date? Quinn would have never asked her out and then expect her to watch her do something as stupid as that. As soon as the thought entered her mind she dismissed it with a stark laugh.

Quinn was the last person she should be thinking about right now. Right? But the less she wanted to think about her the more she did. She kept comparing her to Finn.

He towered over her and had clumsy hands that would engulf her hand and make it sweaty until she had to subtlety pull away and wipe her them on her skirt. Quinn was delicate but still had strong arms that could make her feel safe and secure. And she was graceful in a way Finn would never be. He always tripped on his own feet when doing the simplest dance moves. Oh, his smile. She could never tell whether he had something in his teeth or he was smiling at her. A smile from Quinn made her burn on the inside and out.

Rachel slammed her locker shut in frustration. This was ridiculous. She didn't like Quinn! Quinn was annoying and overbearing. She would always leave her things and compliment her and make feel special. Wait. That was bad, right?

Did she have a crush on Quinn? No.

Well...she did look forward to seeing Quinn every day. Deep down she would always hope that Quinn would flirt with her that day. It was Quinn more than Finn that Rachel would purposefully look for in the halls after school.

She thought about the situation logically. Who made her smile more? Quinn. That was easy. She always said something that made Rachel laugh. Who did she think about more? Well, that was torn. She thought about Finn a lot, mostly wondering what he was thinking when he made those faces. But when she thought something was funny or interesting her mind always wandered to what Quinn might think of it. And Quinn always did make her feel better. Whenever she was having a bad day or just seemed down Quinn would always perk her up. She was always telling her how beautiful she was even when se didn't feel it. Finn called her a sad clown hooker.

Rachel sighed and leaned against her locker in distress. Well, that kind of solidified things for her despite the fact that she had potentially screwed everything up with Quinn. She had been stupid thinking that it was Finn that she wanted and now that she had sent Quinn away she realized that she was one she actually wanted the whole time.

Why was being a teenager so complicated?

In glee she made sure she sat next to Quinn and scooted her chair as close to the blonde as possible. She saw hazel eyes flicker in her direction before quickly looking away.

"Hey, Quinn," she said softly, "I like your scarf."

Quinn looked down at her simple purple scarf confused, "Thanks?"

"It brings out your eyes."

Quinn looked up at her in shock with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She opened her mouth to talk but much to Rachel's chagrin Finn sat down next to her with a goofy smile. Quinn quickly looked down and blushed, a frown crinkling the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, Rach," the football player said, "I'm excited to hang out with you today."

She watched Quinn furrow her eyes more like she was about to cry and Rachel turned towards Finn.

"Actually, Finn, I'm going to have to cancel that," Rachel said as kindly as possible.

Finn looked more confused than usual, "Well, we can reschedule-"

"No, Finn. I don't think you quite understand," Rachel said calmly, "You are an amazing boy and I'm sure you'll make a great boyfriend to a lucky girl. But unfortunately that girl is not me."

"But...why? You were all over me awhile ago."

"Because...because I realized there's someone else. And that wouldn't be fair to you," Rachel said, "So, I'm sorry, Finn. I hope we can still be friends."

Finn just continued to stare at her so Rachel turned and faced the front of the room as Mr. Shue began to speak. She could feel Quinn smiling next to her and just wished she had the gall to reach over and place her hands on top of the blonde's to reassure her. When glee was over she made it a point to gather her things slowly in hopes of catching Quinn alone. The other girl wandered into the halls and Rachel rushed after her.

"Quinn!"

She turned around in surprise, "Rachel?"

She jogged up to the taller girl and couldn't help but smile. Hazel eyes looked down at her curiously and she felt a warmth fill up her body.

"Quinn," she repeated breathlessly, "Is there anything you want to say?"

Quinn quirked her head in confusion.

"I just essentially broke up with Finn," Rachel said hoping it would be clearer as she took a step closer to the nervous girl, "I was wondering...if...now that I'm free tonight...you would like to...ask me something?"

Multiple emotions passed through hazel eyes at that moment, too fast for Rachel to analyze before they just reflected hurt.

"Really, Rachel?" Quinn said, her voice breaking, "You just decided you don't want to date Finn so now you're trying to get me to ask you out?"

Rachel nodded, "Well, yes."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows together, "I've been trying to date you for months, Rachel. Months! And you rejected me. Just the other day you told me to leave you along because you were so damn in love with Finn. And now that you realize he's an idiot you suddenly want to date me?"

Rachel cringed. It sounded a lot worse when she said it like that. "I was blind before, Quinn, I just realized that I...I like you too."

Quinn blushed but shook her head, "No, Rachel. You hurt me. I'm not going to put myself on the line again because you said jump. I don't want to be the one you go to until you get bored and Finn starts leaving you presents to get you back. I won't be that girl, Rachel. I liked you. Fuck, I still like you! Which is why it's so messed up that you're doing this right now."

Quinn brushed past Rachel and practically ran down the hall. Rachel felt her heart breaking knowing that she was the one to cause Quinn pain. As much as everything she had said hurt, she knew she deserved it. But she was Rachel Berry and she was not giving up that easily.

The next morning Rachel stood at her locker trying to look nonchalant and very interested in something at the back of her locker while staring at Quinn with her peripheral vision. The blonde looked tired, dragging her Converse clad feet across the linoleum to her locker. Rachel tried not to ogle Quinn but it was so hard when she was wearing tight jeans and loose fitting green polo that lightly hugged her curves. She ran a hand through her short hair before opening her locker. Rachel watched carefully as she frowned in confusion before a small smile began to form on her face. Her eyes searched the hall until they landed on familiar brown orbs and a smile graced her perfect lips. Rachel smiled back and walked shyly over to Quinn.

"So, I think you're trying to apologize?" Quinn said with a quirk of her lips. Rachel looked into the locker and looked at her handiwork. There was a teddy bear holding a bear that said 'I'm Sorry' in pretty script. Covering the entire inside of Quinn's locker were 'I'm Sorry' notes from Rachel and pictures of her holding up reasons why she was sorry.

"Subtle, Berry," Quinn said with a smile.

"Well, subtlety is my specialty," Rachel said looking away in embarrassment. A soft hand on her cheek turned her face back towards Quinn's.

"Rachel Berry," Quinn said softly, "will you go on a date with me?"

Rachel bit her lip in excitement and tried to act coy, "Well, I'll have to see what my schedule is like..."

"So, that's a yes."

"Well, only if you do something for me."

"Anything," Quinn said so sincerely that Rachel wanted to cry.

"Kiss me," Rachel whispered.

Quinn smiled, "That can be arranged."

She leaned forward slowly until their lips brushed lightly against each others, causing Rachel to sigh at the barest of contact. Quinn pressed their lips together and Rachel felt her knees go weak. Her lips were soft and sweet and everything that Rachel had ever imagined. It was what she had wanted all along.


	22. For Just a Minute

AN: Day 22! WOW that was the most reviews I've ever gotten. I feel so spoiled now. 10 for one chapter? You guys rock. So I would like to thank every one of you: **free4hmax **(I'm glad the fic lived up to your expectations. I'm writing the sick Quinn one right now), **The T.M, livbuk1900 **(thanks for all 6 of your reviews!)**, Master Moon.** And thanks to **GoGo Lax** pointing out that I posted Chapter 3 twice I'm replacing it with what was actually supposed to be posted.

Now that that's over, on to the next chapter. I hope you enjoy a little angst.

For Just a Minute

Quinn knew that as much as you could erase someone from your mind, they would never be erased from your heart. So when her producer told her to open up her heart and see what songs came out, Rachel spilled all over the page. All the joy and love and pain that Quinn forgot she was hiding ran onto the paper and turned into words she didn't know she had. It wasn't until she stepped back and looked at the song on the flimsy piece of notebook paper that she realized that Rachel was on that page. She was in every line, every word, every dip of the pen every dot of an 'i'. She was everywhere.

_Quinn, I have a problem._

_What?_

_I like you...a lot more than I originally planned on liking you._

_That's a problem?_

_I want to kiss you._

_...No one's stopping you._

The days that they spent together came rushing back in a haze and Quinn felt the memories overwhelming her. The feeling of Rachel's skin brushing against hers, whispers of promises that both of them knew would not be kept, the way her eyes searched hers for something that was never found. The countless days they spent together that felt like an eternity but didn't feel long enough. No matter how much time she could have spent with Rachel would have been enough. She noticed the paper was shaking in her hand and she threw it on the table as if it had burned her.

_Come home with me._

_I can't._

_Why not, Quinn?_

_There are rules._

_Who said there are rules?_

_I did._

_Come home with me._

_You're getting married. There are rules._

_Forget about the rules._

_It's not that easy._

_Quinn, please. I need you. _

She hadn't been ready for the storm that was Rachel. Quinn wasn't prepared when she came blowing through her life, completely rearranging everything she had ever thought was right. Redefining everything she had thought about what it meant to be in love. Rachel taught her that love was sitting in the park for hours, hands soaked in the dew from morning grass. Rachel taught her that love was sharing secrets over a cup of coffee in the crisp autumn air. Rachel taught her that love was holding hands in the rain.

_I can't do this anymore, Rachel._

_I don't know what I did. How can I change this? How can I make you stay?_

_There's nothing you can do._

_Dammit, Quinn, there has to be something. You can't just leave like this._

_I have to._

_Why?_

_This is killing me._

_But why?_

_You're not mine. You'll never be mine._

_I am yours. I was always yours._

_Than why are you wearing someone else's ring?_

They never expressed their love to each other in words, but both were aware that it was there. It was in every touch, every word, every smile, every secretive wink, every kiss, every sigh. They didn't need to say it because it was in everything they did. It wasn't as if they didn't want to say it, they just knew that was the line that couldn't be crossed for fear that if would be too hard to go back to feigned indifference afterwards.

Foolishly, Quinn had waited for Rachel to change her mind. She waited years for her to come swooping back into her life and save her from the hurt that she was hiding in her heart. She was the only one who could take it away because she was the only one that knew it was there. In the end though, Quinn realized that Rachel was not going to come and vanquish the sadness. Quinn would have to be her own hero. Rachel, she realized, was that person who came into her life and completely changed it, teaching her a lesson, before walking back out of it. Quinn knew that Rachel had only been hers for a minute, but she would never give that minute up for anything. Because in the end, all the minutes in the world would never be enough.

They only talked once since they parted so many years before, the broken and unspoken promises finally tearing them apart. Quinn would blush when she asked the one question that had been on her mind since then.

_Did you ever miss me?_

_As soon as you said goodbye_


	23. I'll Take Care of You

AN: Day 23! I'm catching up, guys, almost back on track. Again, I would like to thank **AngelKruger**, **free4hmax**, **livbuk1900** for the reviews. You guys are awesome! I do take prompts. So keep 'em coming. I got one for Soldier!Quinn and the idea intrigues me...I'm just trying to figure out what to do with it. Until next time! Review please!

I'll Take Care of You

"Hello, Mrs. Fabray," Rachel said as soon as the older woman opened the door. It was only three in the afternoon and the woman already smelled like a distillery but Rachel just forced her smile to go wider, "I'm here to see Quinn."

"Of course," Mrs. Fabray answered with a tight lipped smile. She stepped aside and let Rachel into the foyer of the enormous house. "I trust you know the way?"

Rachel nodded and clutched the tupperware in her hands tighter, "Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Fabray."

The older woman just nodded and walked back into the living room. Rachel ran up the stairs two at a time before she got to a familiar door. She listened for any sign of life and knocked tentatively.

"Mom, I told you, I'm not hungry."

"Quinn?" Rachel said opening the door slowly.

The blonde looked at her from her bed and groaned, "Rachel, what are you doing here? I'm going to infect you."

Rachel shrugged and walked into the room, "I have a lot of hand sanitizer. I brought you soup."

"I'm not hungry," Quinn said from a fortress of pillows that were piled around her. Her hair was a mess around her face and her nose was red from being blown all day. She held a pillow to her chest and buried her face in it. She was wearing Cheerios sweatpants and a worn out tshirt.

"Stop being a child, Quinn," Rachel said sitting on the edge of the bed, "Let me take care of you."

She opened the tupperware of soup and let the smell waft through the closed room. Quinn peeked an eye over the pillow and eyed it carefully.

"You made me soup?"

"Yep," Rachel said holding a spoonful over the container and towards Quinn.

"Is it vegan?" she asked warily.

"Nope," the brunette answered trying not to sound disgusted.

"You made me soup? With meat in it?"

"Yes, a chicken had to die for this. So you better eat it."

Quinn buried her head back into the pillow and shook her head, "I don't want any."

Rachel sighed and set the container on the bedside table. She scooted closer to Quinn and rubbed her back soothingly.

"You need to eat, sweetheart."

She could see Quinn's ears redden at the term of endearment and attempted to pull the pillow from her face to no avail.

"Please?" Rachel pleaded, "I didn't come here to look at a pillow. I came to see that beautiful face of yours."

Quinn let out a sick laugh that turned into a cough. Rachel rubbed her back until the coughing subsided and she removed the pillow from her face.

"You should leave, I don't want you to get sick," Quinn said with a sniff.

Rachel shook her head, "It is partially my fault you're sick, Quinn. The least I could do is take care of you. Now let me feed you."

Quinn rolled her eyes and scooted up on the bed so that her back was against the headboard. She opened her mouth, waiting for Rachel to spoon the broth into her mouth. Rachel smiled in contentment as she placed the spoon on Quinn's tongue and she closed her mouth around it, swallowing it carefully. She pulled the spoon from Quinn's mouth and placed it in the container.

"See, it's not that bad," Rachel said getting another spoonful, "Like I said, it's the least I could do."

"It's not your fault," Quinn said before Rachel placed another spoonful of broth in her mouth.

"It is. You weren't outside my window for anyone else, Quinn. You were there for me."

"But you didn't know it would rain," Quinn said waiting for another mouthful.

"I didn't even realize you were outside the window, Quinn. That is very rude of me. Especially since you were serenading me."

"You said you had your headphones on."

"I did."

"So it's understandable. And not your fault. It was my fault for choosing a cloudy day to perform a romantic gesture like that."

"Well, for what it's worth, I quite enjoyed it."

"Really?"

Rachel looked at the self conscious girl and smiled. Quinn looked so unsure of herself. Rachel had come to realize that Quinn was an unsure girl with random moments of confidence. Like yesterday when she decided to stand outside of Rachel's window with a guitar and sing her love songs. That was a moment of confidence. And now, Quinn looking for Rachel's approval, was her usual self conscious demeanor.

"Really, Quinn. It was quite romantic. Even though you got sick as a result."

"It was worth it," Quinn said with a small smile, "As long as you're still on for our date tomorrow."

"Only if you're better, Quinn," Rachel said firmly, "I'm not letting my girlfriend parade around in the cold when she's ill."

Rachel blushed when she went back over the words in her head and Quinn looked like a tomato she was so red. Maybe it was the illness. Maybe?

"Girlfriend?" Quinn said with a shy smile.

Rachel tried to hide her blush, "Well, I assumed our mutual flirting for the past few weeks and now our impending date had culminated into a relationship. But I see how I may have jumped to conclusions. So I apologize, Quinn."

"Don't apologize."

"Why?"

"No girlfriend of mine is going to apologize for calling herself my girlfriend," Quinn said, "And I really wish I wasn't sick because I really want to kiss you right now."

Rachel set the container back on the bedside table and bounced happily over to Quinn. Without a word she placed her hands on either side of the blonde's face and kissed her sweetly. Quinn stiffened in shock at first but then relaxed into the kiss, her hands finding their way to Rachel's waist. Their first kiss was sweet and innocent and everything Rachel had ever hoped it would be. It wasn't sloppy or gross like with Finn or Puck. It was soft and tasted like honey. When they finally pulled away they rested their foreheads together and Quinn's face was dusted with a blush that made Rachel want to dip in to capture her lips again.

"Rach," Quinn said running her hands through Rachel's hair.

"Hmm," Rachel said in content.

"Will you lay with me?" Quinn asked shyly, "I just want to hold you."

Rachel didn't answer. Instead she toed off her shoes and crawled onto the bed next to Quinn, trying to move her mound of pillows as best she could. She settled on her side next to Quinn who opened her arms for Rachel to snuggle into, her head tucking under Quinn's chin. Rachel kissed the base of Quinn's throat and nuzzled into her slender neck, her arms folded against Quinn's chest.

And Quinn? Quinn was sure there was going to be a date tomorrow. Because she was feeling better already.


	24. Lay Me Down to Sleep

AN: Day 24! Sorry I've been slacking a bit. And I apologize a head of time for the angst that is about to come. 0_o A special thanks to mgargus, LaurenKnight13 and livbuk900 for reviewing! The next chapter won't be angsty I promise. Review please!

Lay Me Down to Sleep

I can't close my eyes without thinking of you. Whenever my tired eyelids manage to flutter shut despite my protests all I can see is your face, crying out in ecstasy as you writhe beneath me. I can feel your soft skin warming under my fingers even now and I want nothing more than to hold you.

I can't sleep. Sleep only brings on the fantasies and memories of when I had you. Of when you were mine. How can you be so far away yet I feel you in every pore? I can still feel my fingers running through your hair like silk. I can feel your fingers digging into my spine when I enter you. I can feel your tongue stroking mine in a rhythm known only by us.

Sitting on the couch I try to feign off sleep for another night so I can't be tricked into believing you're still here. The dreams only make real life more of a nightmare. The fine line between pain and desire is blurred with memories of you. My limbs are heavy with sleep and my head bobs as I try to keep myself awake. Just a few more hours and the sun will peek over the buildings; I will have beaten another night without you.

So why do I feel your lips behind me ear, whispering broken promises and forgotten dreams? I can feel your breath on my neck as you whisper 'I love you' over and over. I want nothing more than to forget you at this moment but the heat between my thighs won't let me.

No one is the same as you. I try to keep away these fantasies with nameless women that are willing. But it's always primal, animal instincts taking over as teeth gnash and nails dig into soft flesh. It's more of a contest to see who ends up on top of the food chain then an act of love. When it was you it was soft, passionate and beautiful. We had the perfect choreography to a dance that couldn't be performed on any stage. It was meant for us, and us only.

Fingers would entwine on the pillow as passion erupted from your mouth in the most beautiful note I ever heard. My fingers still sometimes trace the outlines of your curves in the air, remembering ever dip and turn of your supple skin.

Why do you haunt me so? Why must I endure the torture of wanting you, loving you, any longer than I have? Limbs entwined we would lay together in silence, air cooling our overheated bodies as I kissed your swollen lips once more before drifting off to sleep.

Sleep.

You've taken over that too. You took over my life and my soul and now sleep isn't even someplace where I'm free from you. You're in the walls and the carpets and in the sheets. There's nowhere I'm safe from you anymore.

Morning begins to creep up the buildings and I silently congratulate myself. Another night I've kept you from my dreams but it is never really a victory. It only leads to another day I am forced to live without you.


	25. Leave it to Her

AN: Day 25! Here's a more fluffy piece. It started out as jealous!Rachel but...Idk. I guess it's still there. lol. Thanks to **free4hmax**, **livbuk1900, The T.M **(yes, it was Quinn's POV) for reviewing! You guys are da best. I'm always taking suggestions so keep 'em coming! Thanks! Tell me what you think!

Leave it to Her

Leave it to Quinn Fabray to make being a lesbian cool. When they had come back from summer everything about Quinn had changed. Her hair, her clothes, her attitude, and her sexuality. The first day of school she wore a shirt that said "Some girls like girls. Get over it". And no one seemed to care. If anything, they embraced it and the number of lesbians in the school seemed to escalate overnight. It was ridiculous. And it baffled Rachel.

How could Quinn still possibly be cool after going against everything the student population stood for? If Rachel as much as glanced at a girl the wrong way she would get slushied. Rachel watched from her locker as a blonde Cheerio sauntered up to Quinn who was in her own locker and leaned against it. Quinn ran a hand through her pink hair as the other girl ran a finger up her arm. Rachel felt her stomach flip angrily as the Cheerio leaned up and whispered something in Quinn's ear. A smile spread over the punk girl's face and Rachel slammed her locker shut and stomped over to the two. She grabbed Quinn's bicep (which Rachel couldn't help but notice was very firm) and dragged her away from the Cheerio and down the hall.

"What was that?" Quinn asked with a quirk of her eyebrow that made Rachel warm on the inside.

"That, excuse my language, _skank_ was merely trying to bed you, Quinn," Rachel said still dragging her by the arm.

"Why do you care?" the other girl asked.

Rachel flushed, "I don't _care_, necessarily. It was just frustrating to watch."

The brunette was jerked to a stop when Quinn halted suddenly. Rachel looked at her curiously as she looked down on the brunette with a sly smile on her face.

"You're jealous, Berry," Quinn said.

Rachel felt her face flush even deeper and her pursed her lips, "No, I'm not. That's ridiculous."

Quinn barked out a laugh, "You are, I can see it in your face. You want me, don't you?"

"Stop being self centered, Quinn. It's not becoming of a lady."

"I'm no lady," Quinn said, her voice dropping an octave as she stepped closer to Rachel, "And I think deep down, you're not either. You just need the right person to bring it out in you."

Rachel felt like her face was on fire at this point and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, inadvertently pushing her cleavage up so that it swelled over the top of her chest. Quinn looked down at the newly exposed flesh and licked her lips causing Rachel to whimper involuntarily. She took her arms down from over her chest and held them stiffly at her sides.

"My eyes are up here, Quinn," Rachel said with a huff, "You're being quite rude."

"I'm being rude? You're the one that pulled me away from that oh so interesting conversation that Cheerio and I were having earlier."

"It wasn't a conversation as much as her propositioning you."

Quinn shrugged, "Same thing. She may be in the backseat of my car by now if you hadn't interrupted."

"Then why did you let me?" Rachel asked bravely.

Quinn held her gaze, "I saw something better come along."

Rachel felt like she was about to swoon and she looked around the hall nervously, noticing it was strangely empty and everyone had already gone home.

"Great, everyone has gone home which means Kurt probably left without me," Rachel said, "Looks like I'll be catching the bus home."

"Or," said taking the strap of Rachel's bag and plucking it from her shoulder, "I could take you home."

Rachel felt her bravado increase with the burning between her legs. She swallowed thickly and managed to stutter out, "W-what if I'm not ready to go. Home that is."

Quinn quirked her eyebrow in the way that made Rachel press her thighs together and she balled her skirt in her fist nervously. Quinn got impossibly close to Rachel, a strong arm firmly snaking itself around the smaller girl's waist. Rachel could feel Quinn's breath on her lips and she was thankful that she had her arm for support or else she surely would have fainted. Quinn pressed her lips confidently against Rachel's and her hands instinctively tangled in short pink hair, deepening the kiss eagerly. A warmth spread from Rachel's lips, lingered at her center, went to her toes and came back up to her head with the feeling of Quinn sucking her bottom lip sweetly. She pulled away breathlessly and stared into darkened hazel eyes.

"Before I go home with you I need you to tell me one thing, Quinn."

"Anything."

"Am I just another girl for you?"

Quinn smiled and kissed her briefly, "You were never just another girl, Rachel. You have always been _the _girl."

Rachel smiled widely and kissed Quinn. She said against soft lips, "Take me home."


	26. The First Time

AN: Day 26! I apologize ahead of time for the angst. Next one will be fluffy I promise! Special thanks to **livbuk1900, The T.M. **and **free4hmax** for the awesome reviews as always =D

The First Time

The first time I met you I thought you had somehow stumbled out of my dreams. Brown silken curls bouncing over your shoulders and along your collarbone as you throw your head back in laughter. The first time I made you laugh I knew that's what I wanted to spend the rest of my life doing.

The first time our hands touched I knew I would fall for you. My pulse resounded in my ears, sounding like an ocean rushing through my brain and I hoped you didn't notice my hand trembling as you shook it in greeting. I wasn't sure how I was going to spend so much time with you in glee when I could barely introduce myself I was so transfixed by your beauty. If you noticed my apprehension you didn't say anything, just gave me that smile I would become addicted to and treated me like your new best friend.

The first time I performed a solo and you told me I was perfect (even when we both knew that my voice broke) is when I knew I loved you. All the anxiety and fear I had when I was up there disappeared when I saw your face smiling up at me, hand stretched out to meet me as soon as you could. As I walked into the wings of the stage and our fingers slowly entwined I knew as long as I held on I would never have anything to worry about. And the way you looked at me told me you felt the same.

The first time we kissed I felt my heart soar as all the emotions I had been keeping pent up flowed out of me and into that kiss. Your soft lips moving smoothly against mine made my head spin and I grabbed your waist if for nothing more than to support myself as my legs turned to jelly.

The first time we made love I knew I had to spend the rest of my life with you. The way our bodies moved together in a perfect rhythm, complimenting each other in a beautiful harmony that could never be repeated by another. Sweet melodies dancing through the air that couldn't be written by anyone but us as we danced together in the night.

The first time you broke my heart was when you left on nothing more than empty promises and forgotten whispers of devotion. I should have known you wouldn't come back when you found the life you always wanted in the land of glitz and glamour. I should have known the light I put you in could never hold up to the hot bright lights of Broadway. I would think about you always and when I would think of you I felt a great emptiness in my heart that was only felt when you are away.

The first time (and every time) I dreamt of you it was always about the first time we met. When admiration was untainted and hopefulness unstained. I would dream about when I used to think that we would be together forever and cry for what was and could have been. I cried for the foolishness of my heart and I cried because I hated you for leaving me.

The first time I admitted you weren't coming back was the last time I cried for you. But not the last time I thought of you.


	27. Lavender and Honey

AN: Day 27! Special thanks to The T.M, free4hmax, livbuk1900, AngelKruger for the amazing reviews! I'm sorry about the angst...again...for some reason I write angst better? I don't know why. It's rather ridiculous. -_- I hope you enjoy this. Just a btw I imagined this from Rachel's POV. But it can really go either way. I also would like to apologize for all the spelling/grammar errors in all my work. I have no beta and don't even read my own stuff over...it's bad I know. Please tell me what you think!

Lavender and Honey

Hair tickles my face as you roll over in your sleep and I smile slightly. I can smell the lavender and honey of your shampoo and I pull your tiny frame closer to mine. You sigh in contentment and roll over to face me.

Without even opening my eyes I can see your bright face shining in undeserved adoration, all directed towards me. Sunlight bouncing and playing off your hair spread around your head like a golden halo on the pillow, I can't imagine anything more beautiful. Small fingers trail down the side of my face lightly and I kiss them lightly as they pass my lips.

I stroke the soft sliver of exposed skin on your back and apologize for waking you, telling you to go back to sleep. You say nothing, only snuggle closer into my neck and plant a small kiss on the hollow of my throat.

We bathe in the contentment of another morning, nothing in the world existing but us. I wonder how I could ever have been blessed with such a beautiful gift as this but then sleep starts to slip away from me and consciousness begins invading me once more. You're whispering to me, asking me to keep you safe and protect you.

I feel your body start to slip away from me and any effort to draw you back only chases you away. A sudden chill grips me, the sheets once warmed by your body turning cold. In an attempt to fill the space I clutch your pillow to my chest, still saturated in tears, the smell of lavender and honey fading from the fabric.

The ring on my left hand feels heavy with failure. All the times I was there for you and held you tight to keep you safe are for not, washed away by the one time I was not there to protect you. The days have passed into countless months and I'm not sure how much longer I can go on like this.

I find myself praying for the night so I can steal off into the dreams where you're still with me and I'm not alone, laying in a bed that is too large and makes me feel small as I drown in the pain of missing you.

But daylight creeps in and I can't avoid it any longer. Whispering unheard apologies, I shed another tear into an unused pillow that smells ever so faintly of lavender and honey.


	28. It Happened One Night

AN: Day 28! Two chapters in one night! Woot. So. This started out as one thing and turned into another. Aaaaand I'm a liiiitle drunk. So...yeah. I hope it makes sense...tell me what you think! Review please!

It Happened One Night

It started after Nationals and "the kiss heard around the world" as her glee teammates had so called it. Quinn was peeved, that was no surprise. After they had trudged back to the hotel and settled back into their rooms, Rachel went ad knocked on the room Quinn and Santana were sharing. It didn't take much convincing to get Santana to leave them alone for a while since Rachel was sharing a room with Brittany and once she was gone the brunette just waited on the edge if the bed for Quinn to her out if the shower.

The bathroom door opened and steam poured out into the tiny room, overwhelming Rachel for a few moments. But when Quinn emerged from the haze with nothing on but a small towel, her skin still glistening from the shower, Rachel was completely speechless.

When Quinn saw her she nearly jumped out of her skin, a had I her chest, "Jesus, Berry. What are you doing here?"

Rachel looked at the blonde an saw her eyes were slightly puffy and red.

"Have you been crying, Quinn?"

"No," she answered curtly, "What are you doing here?"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably, "I came to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About what happened. The kiss," Rachel said softy.

Quinn rolled her eyes and bent down to go through her duffle bag, "I don't care about your new romance with Hudson. I hope you make beautiful half oaf half hobbit babies for all I care. There's nothing to talk about."

"But, Quinn," I would like to talk about it," Rachel said, watching curiously as Quinn contorted herself to put her sleep shorts in under the towel. As she bent forward to slide them up her legs, her breasts swelled sover the top of the towel and Rachel felt her face go hot. She stood up with her shirt in her hand and looked expectantly at Rachel.

"Don't be a perv, Berry. Turn around," Quinn said.

"Oh, right," Rachel answered facing the wall. She waited for Quinn to signal that she was changed and turned back around. Quinn was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her and looking at her.

Rachel cleared her throat and began her rehearsed speech, "Quinn, I just wanted to inform you that after the performance and The Kiss, Finn let it be known that he wants to be more than friends and pursue a relationship with me-"

"Rachel," Quinn said firmly, "if you have come here just to rub his in my face, then I don't want to hear it."

"Quinn, you didn't let me finish. As I was saying Finn let it be known that we wants to be more than friends but I told him that I couldn't."

Quinn blinked at her owlishly, "What?"

"I said no," Rachel clarified.

"But...why? Isn't this what you wanted?" Quinn said.

"Not at all. Finn is the furthest from what I want. I'm looking for something entirely different," Rachel said looking down with a small smile.

"So...someone like Puck?"

"No. I'm not a fan of venereal diseases."

"What about Sam?"

"His lips would eat me."

"Mike?"

"Quinn," Rachel said with an exasperated sigh, "I'm not interested in," she licked her lips nervously, "the _boys_."

Quinn looked at her blankly, blinking for a few moments before a moment of realization came over her face. Her mouth formed an 'o' and she blushed deeply. The blonde cleared her throat, "Oh, so Santana?"

Rachel cocked her head to the side with a sigh, "Are you being serious? I'm not a masochist."

"I just thought-"

"Quinn, you know who I'm talking about," Rachel interrupted looking at her hands, "There's only one reason I came to talk to you about the kiss and we both know it's not about Finn. So...I'm not sure if you're guessing in hopes that you're wrong...or if...or if you hope that you're right."

The blonde let out a shaky sigh and with a small laugh she choked out, "I'm not sure either."

A single tear slipped down her porcelain cheek but she quickly wiped it away. Rachel's hands itched to be placed over Quinn's but she resisted, not wanting to overwhelm her.

A smile flickered on Quinn's face and she looked down at her hands. "Well. Thanks for clearing that up," she said with a final shaky sigh.

"I just wanted to make sure that you knew," Rachel said, "you looked a little upset."

Quinn didn't say anything, she just continued to look at her hands, "I imagine that Santana won't be leaving Brittany any time soon and I'm guessing you won't be able to sleep through their screwing. So, do you want to stay here?"

Rachel secretly wished she didn't just make up the hopefulness in Quinn's voice and she nodded. Quinn looked at her briefly before pulling down the blankets and crawling inside.

"You can just sleep with me. I walked in on Santana and Brittany in her bed earlier. You don't want to sleep there."

Rachel shuddered and quickly crawled under the covers with the blonde. She laid stiffly on her back for a moment before awkwardly twisting so she was on her side facing Quinn's back. Rachel made sure that she was laying stiffly so none of her limbs would accidentally touch Quinn's and freak her out.

"Rachel," Quinn said softly.

"Hm?"

"Can you...can you hold me?"

Quinn's voice sounded so frail and innocent that it took Rachel a moment to realize that it was actually her talking and not some elaborate hoax. She didn't answer, just carefully placed her arms around Quinn's waist and pulled her close. The blonde settled back into the brunette and placed a hand on the one around her middle. Rachel felt her shudder and a sob escape her lips so she held her tighter and nuzzled her shoulder.

"It's okay, Quinn," she said, "I don't know what you're sad about. But it's okay."

"Rachel," Quinn mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Can you do me another favor?"

"What's that?"

"Please, don't kiss anyone else?" Quinn said softly.

Rachel didn't know until this moment that it was possible for your heart to break and soar with happiness at the same time but that's what happened right then.

"Never," Rachel said holding back her own tears. So Rachel held Quinn through her tears until she drifted off to sleep.


	29. Far From Over

AN: Day 29! I know the alerts are all mussed up right now so you might not get this for a while. But hopefully you get this sooner or later and this does not go unread. This is based on a prompt by **AngelKruger**. The last line is completely hers. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think.

Far From Over

It had been exactly one month, three weeks and six days since Quinn told Rachel it was over. Rachel had refused to cry because she was sure this was a temporary situation that would soon be remedied. This was, of course, just Quinn going through a minor crisis that she would be over in a matter of no time. All of this was much to her father's chagrin. They would tell her almost every day that it was time to just let Quinn go and start moving on but, of course, she refused. She knew Quinn better than anyone and she knew that it wasn't over. She just _knew_ that they would be back together by the time that graduation came about. So as it got closer and closer to graduation, she would look at Quinn expectantly every day, but the blonde would just avoid eye contact and walk away.

As Quinn walked up to the podium at graduation to give the valedictorian speech, Rachel looked up at her proudly, eyes shining, like the former Cheerio had not told her that they couldn't be together anymore. Every word that came out of Quinn's mouth was for Rachel, she just knew it. Even before the speech was over, Rachel was on her feet clapping for her (ex)girlfriend.

After the ceremony, Rachel ran through the crowd looking for Quinn. Blonde hair and a familiar sway of the hips caught her eye and she ran over to her.

"Quinn!"

She turned around, her eyes getting wide when she saw the brunette bouncing towards her.

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you," Rachel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I thought that you might want to go out to eat with me after the hoopla of graduation is over. If you like, we can even invite our parents if you like. I know that parents are often clingy around this time of their child's life. But afterwards we could take a drive up to the overlook and spend some time together. Alone-"

"Rachel!" Quinn said clamping a hand over the other girl's mouth, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rachel pulled Quinn's hand from her mouth but didn't let go of it, "I figured now that we are officially done with high school and all those pressures are off we could be together again."

"Rachel I-," Quinn lowered her voice and looked around, "I broke up with you."

"I know, but it wasn't a permanent thing. I know it wasn't. You still love me, Quinn! And I love you."

"We're going to college," Quinn said.

"You know I've done the math. Yale is only a two hour and sixteen minute drive from NYADA. Accounting for two pitstops. That's nothing. Being in a relationship will take some work but it won't be too hard-"

"Sweeti- Rachel," Quinn said catching the term of endearment from completing itself on her tongue, "It can't happen."

"But, Quinn-"

"Quinnie? Who's are you talking to-? Oh," Judy said coming up behind the blonde and putting a hand on her shoulder. Her face became unreadable wheh her eyes landed on Rachel. Quinn's face turned bright red and she shifted uncomfortably, breaking eye contact with the brunette.

"Hello, Mrs. Fabray," Rachel said with a bright smile, "It's nice to see you again. It's been too long."

Mrs. Fabray just blinked at her, her face stiff in a way that made her look sick.

"Judy, Quinn, who are you-" Mr. Fabray's words stopped in his mouth when he saw Rachel. He cleared his throat and straightened his already impeccable tie. His hand clamped onto his daughter's elbow and she winced.

"Quinn," he said lowly to the blonde, "I thought you told us you weren't talking to _her_ anymore."

"I'm not, Dad. It's graduation. We were just saying goodbye," Quinn said looking at her feet. Rachel felt her stomach turn uncomfortably at the conversation she was hearing and shifted in her shoes.

"Listen, Quinn, we discussed this," Russell hissed, "You're cleaning up your act or you're not going to Yale."

"I know, Dad," Quinn hissed back, "I was just saying goodbye!"

Russell straightened his back and looked directly at Rachel, "It was...nice...seeing you, Rachel. But Quinn has to go."

Mr. Fabray turned around and pulled Quinn around with him as they stalked away. Rachel just stood with her mouth gaping open, unsure of how to process what she had just witnessed. For the first time since they had "broken up", Rachel felt her resolve breaking and tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. Quinn looked over her shoulder at Rachel and offered a small smile, something familiar flashing through her eyes, and the brunette felt the pain in her chest replaced by happiness. The look was brief, merely a couple of seconds, but it was enough for Rachel to know that this wasn't the end.


	30. Cherish

AN: Day 30! Special thanks to **livbuk1900, free4hmax, AngelKruger, **and** The T.M **for your reviews! I understand you are all tired of angst so I will do my best to keep it away. I'm sorry I just tend to be an angsty person. But this is very fluffy so hopefully you enjoy it. Tell me what you think!

Cherish

"Listen, teenage Jesus, either you do this for me or I pull every one of those greasy tentacles out of your head, one by one, until you scream like a freakin' girl!"

Quinn was leaning over Joe, a hand on either side of his chair and a fierce look on her face. He looked like someone had told him Oreos weren't vegan and stared disbelievingly at the blonde.

"Listen, Quinn, I just don't-. This is coming out of nowhere," Joe said looking for support from the other members of the God Squad.

"Actually, I'm not surprised at all," Mercedes said shrugging her shoulders, "Q may be a lot of things. But subtle is not one of them."

"She's right," Sam said, "I kinda had my suspicions when we were dating. She always told me my lips were soft. Like girl lips."

Mercedes nodded in agreement, "When she was living with me she would creep on Berry's facebook every night."

"One time when we were making out she said Rachel's name and tried to convince me that she just sneezed," Sam said with a shrug.

"Okay, we get it," Quinn huffed, "I'm...very obvious."

"Very," Sam said with a nod.

"Well, this is all news to me," Joe said trying to scoot his chair back so that Quinn wasn't hovering over him any more.

"It's just one song," Quinn said, "That's all I'm asking. It's not even your ass on the line. I'm who's the one not only outing myself in front of everyone but also telling the girl I've been in love with that I have feelings for her. All in one neat little gay package."

"Help a girl out, Joe," Sam said with a smile, "I'm down for it."

"Me too," Mercedes said smiling at Quinn.

"Fine," Joe said, "Let's do it."

Quinn bounced on the balls of her feet with joy and went into her backpack to pull out an iPod. "I was hoping you would agree. And I have the perfect song," she said plugging it in.

Quinn was fidgeting in the Breadstix booth and looking around for Rachel. Sam and Mercedes had already given her their "pep talk" but this was it. There was no going back. As soon as she saw Rachel walk through the door her heart lightened and she couldn't fight the smile on her face. The brunette looked over to her and waved shyly. Quinn waved back but her smile soon turned to a frown when Finn looked at her and smiled. Even thought Finn's badly timed proposal had ultimately broken him and Rachel up, he still followed her around like a stray puppy. It bugged the shit out of Quinn.

Sam clapped her on the shoulder, "Come on. We're up."

She gave an affirmative nod and followed the God Squad up to the stage. The hot lights blinded her temporarily but she recovered and grasped the microphone for dear life.

"This song," she began, searching for Rachel's face in the crowd, "is for one Rachel Berry. From one Quinn Fabray."

Her eyes landed on the brunette who was blushing and clapping excitedly. Quinn winked at her as the music began and sang into the mike.

_Cherish is the word I use to describe_

_All the feeling that I have_

_Hiding here for you inside_

_You don't know how many times_

_I wished that I had told you_

_You don't know how many times_

_I wished that I could hold you_

_You don't know how many times_

_I've wished that I could mold you into someone_

_Who could cherish me as much as I cherish you_

Quinn's eyes never left Rachel's as she literally sang her heart to her. At first Rachel seemed confused but her face changed into one of content happiness.

_Perish is the word that more than applies_

_To the hope in my heart each time I realize_

_That I am not going to be the one_

_To share your dreams_

_That I am not going to be the one_

_To share your schemes_

_That I am not going to be the one_

_To share what seems to be the life_

_That you could cherish me as much as I do yours_

Rachel looked close to tears now but the smile was still on her face. Finn who was sitting next to her looked more like a constipated baby than usual. He frowned like he was trying to figure out what the words meant as Quinn sang them.

_Oh, I'm beginning to think_

_That man has never found_

_The words that could make you want me_

_That have the right amount of letters_

_Just the right sound_

_That could make you hear_

_Make you see_

_That you're driving me out of my mind_

Quinn stepped off the stage and bounced over to Rachel's booth, siting across from her an continuing to sing. Rachel blushed, leaning forward on her elbows and gazing at Quinn happily. The blonde smiled, taking this as a good sign, and held her hand out for Rachel to take. She accepted it happily and let Quinn lead her to the front just in front of the stage. As Quinn sang, Rachel put one arm around her neck and another in her open hand that was held up and they began to waltz to the beat of the song.

_Oh I could say I need you_

_But then you'd realize that I want you_

_Just like a thousand other guys_

_Who say they'd love you_

_With all the rest of their lives_

_When all they wanted was to_

_Touch your face, your hands_

_And gaze into your eyes_

Quinn spun Rachel out, keeping a hold of her hand as she extended her arm before spinning back into Quinn's arms. Her back was pressed to Quinn's front, arms wrapped around her middle and she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder as they swayed to the song.

_Cherish is the word I use to describe_

_All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside_

_You don't know how many times_

_I wished that I had told you_

_You don't know how many times_

_I wished that I could hold you_

_You don't know how many times_

_I wished that I could mold you into someone_

_That could cherish me as much as I cherish you_

_And I do_

_Cherish you_

_And I do_

_I cherish you_

_Yes I do_

_I cherish you_

As the last nots of the song rang out, Rachel turned in Quinn's arms and placed her arms around her neck.

"That was the most beautiful romantic gesture I have ever received, Quinn," Rachel said looking up at the taller girl through her eye lashes.

"That's what I was going for," Quinn responded, suddenly nervous.

"Thank you," she whispered before lifting herself on her tip toes and closing the gap between he and Quinn. Their lips brushed together nervously at first but quickly gained more confidence the more they tasted each other and their lips moved slowly against each other.

The catcalls from their friends suddenly made them aware of their surroundings and they pulled apart, large smiles plastered on both of their faces. Quinn picked up Rachel around the waist and spun her around, their dresses spinning out around them. The brunette squealed in delight as she spun around and laughed good heartedly when Quinn put her back down on the floor.

Sam clapped the both of them on the shoulder and put his arms around them. "I'm proud of you, Q," he said shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Thanks, Sam," Quinn said pulling Rachel impossibly close. She let her eyes wander into the crowd and saw Finn just as he was getting up from the table and storming out of the restaurant. A tug on her hand drew her attention away from Finn and back to Rachel. She let the brunette lead her out of the restaurant and to a small park that was across the way. They sat on a bench in comfortable silence, Rachel scooting closer to Quinn and putting her arms through the blonde's.

"I want to thank you, Quinn," Rachel said quietly.

"For what?"

"For that. The song. It was beautiful," Rachel said squeezing her arm, "I was wondering when you were going to get up the courage to say something."

Quinn pulled back a little and stared at her, "Really? You knew?"

"I'm very good at reading emotions, Quinn," Rachel said putting her head on the other girl's shoulder, "Plus I caught you staring at my ass at least once a day in glee."

Quinn blushed, "That's not true."

"It is," Rachel said matter of factly.

"If you knew then why didn't you say anything? And Finn-"

"Me and Finn were over a long time ago," Rachel shrugged, "I would have if you never did anything, obviously. But I knew that you would say something eventually and I knew it would be something amazing."

Quinn chuckled, "You're something. You know that?"

"I know," Rachel said with a happy sigh, "You're very lucky to be dating me, Quinn."

"Oh, so we're dating now?"

"Of course," Rachel said, "I thought that was obvious."

Quinn leaned down and cupped Rachel's cheek in her hand, stroking the soft tan skin, "You're beautiful."

Rachel blushed and roller her eyes, "Just kiss me, Quinn."

And Quinn obliged happily.


	31. Falling Into Clouds

AN: Day 31! So close yet so far! I'm excited for the new episode next week but I'm expecting full disappointment as well -_-. Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews! This isn't angsty but it's a little sad. But it's a little fluffy too...tell me what you think! I hope you like it!

Falling Into Clouds

"Quinn," Rachel said sleepily.

"Hm?" the blonde hummed running her hands through silky brown hair.

"I love you."

She heard Quinn chuckle warmly, "I love you too."

They were both laying on the bed, Rachel on her back and Quinn on her side, her front pressed close to the shorter girl's side. Her elbow rested on the pillow and she held her head up with her hand as she stroked tan cheeks. Rachel's eyes began to droop and Quinn patted her cheek lightly, "Ssh, baby, don't go to sleep. Keep talking. Talk to me."

Rachel pried her eyes open and groaned, "About what?"

Quinn kissed from Rachel's forehead down her face, over her cheeks and to her lips. Rachel shivered, "Your lips are cold."

"Sorry," Quinn whispered, "You were amazing at Regionals. I don't think I ever told you that."

Rachel smiled wearily, "I know. You were great too, Quinn. And you looked amazing in your Cheerios uniform."

Quinn chuckled, "Thanks. You're beautiful, you know that? And you looked absolutely stunning in your wedding dress. Like an angel."

Rachel let her eyes droop closed and shook her head, "I shouldn't have done it."

"Don't go to sleep, sweetheart," Quinn said peppering her face with kisses and eliciting a smile out of the brunette as her eyes opened once more, "Done what?"

"Said yes to Finn," Rachel said clutching the white sweater around Quinn's shoulders, "It was stupid. I'm sorry, I was selfish."

"Don't worry about it," Quinn said, "It's in the past."

"I just wanted you to fight for me, Quinn," Rachel said as her eyes started to mist up, "I was selfish."

"It's okay, Rach, don't cry," Quinn said kissing her softly, "We all make mistakes."

"Do you forgive me?" Rachel asked, "Do you forgive me for the wedding and the...the crash?"

"Of course," Quinn said lacing their hands together on Rachel's stomach.

"Are you sure?" Rachel said.

"I'm positive. No, baby, don't fall asleep," Quinn said a little desperately, "Don't go to sleep. Your dad's will be home soon and you don't want to be asleep when they check on you."

Rachel wanted to listen to Quinn. She wanted to lay here and talk to her but she was just so _tired_. She just wanted to cuddle into Quinn's chest and go to sleep. Quinn slid her hand under Rachel's shirt and rubbed her tight stomach.

"Stay with me, Rach," Quinn said kissing her neck lightly.

"You're hands are cold," Rachel said with a shiver. There was silence for a few moments before the brunette spoke up again.

"Quinn?" she said, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Yes, babe?"

"What is it like?"

"What's what like?"

Rachel looked into the hazel orbs, as bright as they were that day, just over a month ago.

"What's it like to...to die?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn gasped audibly and swallowed thickly, "Rach-"

"Please, Quinn?"

Quinn sighed, "It's like...nothing. It feels like nothing. Like falling into a cloud."

Rachel smiled dreamily, "That sounds nice."

"You didn't have to do this, Rachel," Quinn said with tears in her eyes, "You could have been anything. What about your dreams-"

"Nothing without you, Quinn," Rachel said tugging on a stray piece of blonde hair that had falling in her face.

"Don't you think that's a little dramatic?" Quinn said with a sad chuckle.

"Isn't that why you love me?"

"One of the reasons. Many many reasons," Quinn said kissing her. It was getting harder and harder for Rachel to keep her eyes open and her tongue began to feel heavy in her mouth.

"I'm going to go to sleep now, Quinn," Rachel said with a yawn.

"No, baby, please," Quinn said with tears starting down her cheeks, "Stay awake. It's not too late. Your dads will be here soon and they can help. They can take you to the hospital-"

"Ssh," Rachel said putting a finger to the blonde's lips, "I want this. I thought hard about it. I made a pro/con list and everything. I just. I can't live without you, Quinn. I tried."

"You could be so much," Quinn whispered into her hair, "So much."

"It's done, baby," Rachel said running a hand along Quinn's chest, the silky fabric of her bridesmaids dress feeling like heaven under her fingers, "It's done."

Quinn let the tears run rivers down her cheeks and she kissed Rachel's lips, whispering against them, "I love you so much. So so much."

"I love you too, Quinn," Rachel said with a small smile, "More than life."

Rachel's eyes finally closed and her breathing became shallower. Quinn looked over her for the next several moments as her breathing finally ceased, causing fresh tears to fall from hazel eyes. She kissed her cheek, "I'll see you soon, my love."

She got up from the bed and crossed Rachel's hands over her chest. She sat on the edge of the bed for a moment and looked at the nightstand. An empty bottle of sleeping pills sat calmly on the nightstand next to a clipping from the Lima newspaper that read: _Lucy Quinn Fabray (1994 - 2012), died yesterday morning in a fatal car crash-_

Quinn drew her eyes away from the already aging clipping and towards the door of Rachel's room. It took a few minutes but just as she expected, a vibrant Rachel soon walked through the doors, a slightly confused look on her face. Quinn stood up and walked over to her, wrapping her fully in her arms.

"Are you ready, my love?" Quinn whispered into her ear.

"For what?"

"For eternity with me."

"I've been ready."

Rachel smiled at the blonde and pulled her head down into a searing kiss, taking delight in the fact that Quinn's lips were warm.


	32. Prom Part 1

AN: Day 32! This is in the "Mementos" universe. Punk!Quinn is back. She's my favorite. Thanks to **livbuk1900, free4hmax, The T.M, AngelKruger, karlymorrig, **and** Izabella G. D **for the amazing reviews! I'm really glad you guys liked the last one. It's one of my favorites.

Prom part 1

"Quinn?"

"Hm?" the pink head currently making its way down Rachel's body answered. Somewhat distracted to say the least.

"Will you go to Prom with me?"

The kissing down her body ceased and she wriggled in frustration. Quinn lifted her head to look into brown eyes, a confused expression on her face.

"What?"

"W-will you go to Prom with me?" Rachel repeated. Quinn's fingers were still making lazy patterns on her hip bone and it was getting increasingly harder to focus.

"Is this-? Are you serious?" Quinn asked blinking owlishly. Rachel nodded and put her hand on Quinn's to cease the ministrations on her hip.

Quinn sighed, "Wouldn't you rather just go for dinner or something?"

"We could still go to dinner," Rachel answered excitedly, "We could go before. With Santana and Brittany and Kurt and Blaine and everyone."

Quinn rolled her head to the side and looked up at Rachel, licking her lips and looking at her in a way that caused a new jolt of pleasure to rush between the brunette's legs.

"Rachel," Quinn practically purred as she kissed her hip, "wouldn't you rather," she kissed her upper thigh, "just stay here," kisses continued down to the inside of her thigh causing Rachel to whimper helplessly, "and do this," a tongue ran lightly up Rachel's slit, "all night."

Rachel arched off of the bed and she almost forgot what they were talking about. She grasped pink hair and yanked it away from her center before she agreed to this preposterous idea. Quinn looked at her with a frown.

"I want to go to Prom, Quinn," Rachel said firmly.

"Is this really the talk you want to be having with my head between your legs?" Quinn said smartly.

"You're right," Rachel said. Quinn looked triumphant for a moment and made to replace her tongue between Rachel's legs but frowned once more when Rachel sat up and crossed her legs.

Quinn sat up and placed her elbow on her knee, balancing her head on her fist. Rachel just took in how beautiful her girlfriend was, pink hair tousled, no shirt and pants that had never successfully made their way down her hips. Rachel giggle and tugged on Quinn's ear, for some reason that always made her calm down. Sure enough Quinn let out a sigh and her eyes began to close. When she was relaxed and her head was leaning against Rachel's palm she decided to resume the conversation.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"I want to go to Prom."

"Who are you going with then?"

"Don't be smart, I want to go with _you_."

Quinn sighed, "Why, Babe?"

"Because, Quinn, Prom is a very big part of our Senior year. If you don't go you may regret it your whole life. It's an important experience that I want to share with you."

"Rachel," Quinn moaned, "It's not my thing. You know that."

The brunette got on her hands and knees, her hair falling over her breasts, and crawled over to Quinn.

"But, baby," Rachel said crawling over Quinn's lap so that their faces were inches apart, "I'll make it worth it."

Rachel kissed lightly along Quinn's jaw and she moaned.

"We can rent a hotel room for afterwards and just spend aaaaall night together."

She sucked lightly at Quinn's pulse point and a string of unintelligible mush came out of the blonde's mouth.

"What was that, Quinnie?" Rachel asked licking the shell of her ear.

"I-I said ugh, god, Rach, I s-said ok-okay," Quinn said massaging the back of Rachel's neck. Rachel almost squealed from happiness but managed to reel herself back in and kiss Quinn lazily on the lips.

"Thanks, baby," Rachel said nipping at her bottom lip, "I have the perfect dress picked out for you."

"What have I gotten myself into," Quinn sighed as Rachel's kisses continued down the smooth expanse of her neck. So Rachel nipped at her collarbone causing her to mumble obscenities and she continued until Quinn forgot her own name.


	33. Prom Part 2

AN: Day 33! Thank you **free4hmax** and **LaurenKnight13** for the great reviews! Here's the second part of "Prom" from the Mementos universe. There will be a third part but that's all. Thanks! Tell me what you think.

Prom part 2

Rachel checked her hair in her vanity for what felt like the millionth time that night before glancing at the clock. Six o'clock. Quinn said she'd be here-

The doorbell rang downstairs and Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin in excitement. She grabbed her bag and made to rush out of her bedroom but her father popped his head into her room and stopped her.

"Don't come downstairs," Hiram said.

"Why?" Rachel said with a pout. She just wanted to see her girlfriend.

Hiram rolled his eyes, "Rachel Berry, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you out of all people would understand how important it is to make an entrance! Pretend you're up here getting ready and we'll call you down when the time is right. Okay?"

Rachel just sat on her bed with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest, "Yes, Dad."

"Remember, frowning causes frown lines."

Rachel's face eased up instantly as Hiram ducked out of the room. Rachel waited patiently, listening to the door downstairs open. She imagined Quinn waiting shyly at the door, her hair pulled back and (hopefully) tamed for once as she played with her hands nervously. The sound of muffled talking traveled up the stairs and the vague sound of Quinn's rumbled laughter made her warm on the inside.

"Rachel! Quinn's here!"

Like she didn't know. She stood up and took a moment to compose herself before she walked out of the room. Rachel placed a hand on the rail of the stairs and looked in the doorway for Quinn. When her eyes landed on her she felt her heart leap through her chest. Her hair was brushed and pinned away from her face so that her hazel eyes were not obscured. Her hair had gotten longer and brushed her collarbone and she let her eyes scan the top of her breasts (not without blushing) and along the satin silver fabric of her dress. The strapless gown fit her just perfectly, fitting snuggly across the waist and fanning out loosely at the hips into a skirt that went down to her ankles.

Rachel almost ran down the stairs in her excitement but Hiram caught her eye and mouthed '_entrance_' to her with wide eyes. So she composed herself and walked down the staircase as calmly as possible. But when she got to the last few stairs she couldn't help but skip the bottom step and instead chose to throw herself into Quinn's arms.

She caught the flying brunette with an 'umph' but chuckled roughly into her ear. "You look beautiful," she said kissing the shell of her ear subtly.

Rachel blushed and played with the short hairs on the back of Quinn's neck, pulling back to look at her more fully. Her hazel eyes shined with happiness and Rachel felt her heart flutter. She pressed their lips together and she felt Quinn stiffen.

"Babe," she whispered against her insistent lips, "you're dads!"

Rachel groaned and pulled away to look at her fathers who were standing there smiling adoringly at them.

"They don't care, Quinn."

"I do," Leroy said before being hit in the stomach by his husband.

With a laugh, Rachel looked back at Quinn and noticed one of her hands were hidden behind her back.

"What's that?" Rachel said coyly.

Quinn blushed and brought a plastic container from behind her back causing Rachel to squeal in delight.

"I figured if you were making me do this, I might as well do it right," Quinn said with a playful smirk.

She opened the container and took out a white lily wrapped in a baby blue bow to match Rachel's dress. She held out her wrist and let Rachel slip on the corsage. As soon as it was securely in place, Rachel threw her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her fully on the mouth.

"I have something for you, too," Rachel said pulling away and looking at Leroy, "Daddy, the corsage, please."

With a playful roll of his eyes, Leroy pulled the corsage out from his back and handed it to Rachel who placed it carefully on her girlfriend's wrist.

"After days of researching the meanings of many different flowers I finally decided on lilacs," Rachel said motioning to the cluster of magenta flowers on her wrist, "They mean first love."

A light blush dusted pale cheeks and she bent down to give the brunette a light kiss.

"Thank you."

"Is it picture time, now?" Leroy said holding up a camera. Rachel nodded enthusiastically and Quinn groaned.

"It'll only be a few," Rachel chastised Quinn, "We hardly have any pictures together We need something to show our children for their Momma's rebellious phase."

Quinn's eyes got wide and she balked at her. "What?"

"Come on girls," Hiram said ushering them to the archway and posing them, "Quinn, get behind Rachel. Put your hand here- no not that low. There you go. Perfect."

Quinn was behind Rachel with her hands on her waist and the brunette's hands on her forearm. The two men awed at the couple and Hiram began snapping away. They switched poses a few times but when he had his fill he put a hand to his chest and sighed.

"My baby's all grown up."

Rachel squeezed Quinn's bicep, "We better go."

Quinn nodded and kissed the tip of the brunette's nose, "Let's go. Everyone's waiting for us at Breadstix. They texted me like...twenty times to tell me to hurry you up and stop your primping."

Rachel pouted, "What does that mean?"

"They just know you like to look perfect. Even though you don't have to try."

Rachel blushed and kissed the underside of the blonde's chin, "You're amazing."

"Alright, girls," Leroy said with an eye roll, "it's time to go so we don't have to witness any more of this. I'd like to continue thinking that my baby is still a baby."

Rachel watched Quinn grimace in shame and look away as her fathers ushered them out the door.

"Have fun, girls!" Hiram called from the door as Quinn opened the door of her car for Rachel.

"But not too much fun!" Leroy said firmly. Quinn slipped into the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway. As soon as they got around the corner, Quinn pulled over to the curb and undid her seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Well, if I'm going to go through this whole night, I want a proper kiss from my girlfriend," Quinn said putting her hand on the back of Rachel's neck and drawing her close. Their lips pressed together and quickly became heated. Hands roamed as the car quickly heated up. Quinn pulled away to catch her breath, resting her forehead against the brunettes.

"Are you sure we have to go to the Prom?" Quinn whined, "Can't we just go straight to the hotel?"

Rachel gave her one last peck on the lips and settled back against her seat. "Yes, Quinn. Now let's go. I hate to keep everyone waiting."

Quinn groaned and adjusted herself back in the seat, wiping the window off where the condensation had gathered from their heated makeout session before starting the car and heading to Breadstix.


	34. Only For You

AN: Day 34! Almost there. This isn't the last part of the 'Mementos' universe Prom series but the next one will be. What can I say I have Prom on the brain. I apologize. Special thanks to **The T.M, LaurenKnight13** and **livbuk1900** for the great reviews!

Only For You

Rachel ran her fingers down Quinn's face in reverence. Hazel eyes fluttered closed with a sigh and leaned into Rachel's touch.

"We should go in."

"I don't wanna."

"Quinn."

"Rachel."

"Come on. You look beautiful. Why don't you want to go in?"

Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel's waist and pulled her closer to her chest. The girl was light on her lap and she kissed her collarbone lightly. She had been working twice as hard in physical therapy in order to build up the strength in her legs so she could dance with Rachel but she still didn't feel confident enough to try. She hadn't told Rachel any of this though because she would have only chastised her and told her to take her time.

"I can't even dance with you, Rach."

The brunette ducked down to kiss pink lips, "I don't care."

"_I_ do."

"You shouldn't."

Quinn sighed, "Let's just go back home and watch 'Funny Girl'."

"Mm, no."

"You're saying no to 'Funny Girl'? I never thought I'd see this day come."

"Please, Quinn? Just for a little bit, at least? You were voted for Prom Queen, you can't just not show up."

"Yes, I can. I don't even want to win. If I win it's because they feel sorry for me."

"Why would they feel sorry for you?"

"Because I'm in this stupid chair!"

Rachel looked down at the metal wheelchair that she had taken the time to decorate with ribbon and flowers to match Quinn's dress. She tapped on the blonde's protruding collarbone, "If you win, it's because you deserve it."

"Everyone hates me."

"No one hates you."

"Finn hates me."

"He hardly counts."

Quinn snorted, "As long as he doesn't get mad and try and kick my chair over like in glee the other day."

"He's an ass."

Silence settled over them once more and Rachel played with Quinn's fingers. She touched the small scar on the back of her hand and bumped her forehead into the blonde's head.

"Come on. Just a little bit."

Quinn sighed in defeat and unlocked the wheel's of her wheelchair. Rachel looped her arms around the blonde's neck and retained her position on the blonde's lap as she wheeled them both into gymnasium. She saw the muscles in Quinn's neck tighten when people turned to look at her, moving out of the way so she could get by. Rachel squeezed her strong bicep assuringly, loving how the muscles rippled under soft skin as her arms worked moving the wheels of the chair forward. She wheeled them to the table where Santana and Brittany were sitting, staring at each other longingly.

Brittany's eyes wandered over to the approaching couple and she smiled brightly. She waved enthusiastically and Santana turned to look at them, her eyes rolling when she saw Rachel on Quinn's lap.

"Hey, Hobbit, Four Wheels Barbie," she said with a nod of her head.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Nice to see you too, Santana."

Rachel stood up from Quinn's lap and the blonde suddenly felt empty. "I'm going to go get some punch. You want some?"

Quinn nodded and let Rachel kiss her on the cheek before she walked off towards the punch bowl.

"You look pretty, Q," Brittany said.

"So do you, B," she answered, "You're alright, S."

"I know I'm hot. Don't pretend," Santana scoffed before tilting her head to a table a couple of yards down, "Better watch out, Finn's been eyeing you two all night. He looks more constipated then usual."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "He needs to get over himself."

"Well, you did steal his fiance," Santana said, "I think can be mad for a little bit."

"He never deserved her," Quinn mumbled.

"We all know that," Santana said, "Hell, even he knows that. But I guess that your fiance leaving you on your wedding day for your ex who wasn't even conscious at the time can really do a number on you."

"I would have stopped the wedding either way," Quinn said. Rachel was walking back with two cups of punch and placed on in front of Quinn before taking a seat next to her.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked placing her hand on top of Quinn's.

"Nothing," Quinn said quickly, shooting the two girls a look across the table. Santana just held her hands up in defeat and turned towards Brittany again. The announcement for Prom Court to come onto the stage solicited a groan from Quinn's throat. Rachel clapped her hands in excitement and took hold of the back of Quinn's chair, wheeling her towards the stage.

"You're perfect," Rachel bent down and whispered in Quinn's ear. She kissed her cheek and wheeled her up the ramp until she was on the stage next to Santana who winked at the two.

"Okay, everyone," Figgins said addressing the crowd, "Calm down. It's time to announce this year's Senior Prom King and Queen."

Quinn zoned out during Figgin's speech, her eyes instead wandering over to Rachel's in the crowd. Big brown eyes smiled up at her and she smiled back. It may have been unfortunate circumstances that got them together but she felt like the luckiest person alive now. The wave of clapping hit her in the chest and shocked her out of her daze and she looked around to see the cause of the commotion. Everyone was looking at Rachel who looked completely shocked as she wandered towards the stage. She stood on the stage and let Figgins place the Prom Queen crown on her head. Finn was standing next to her with his crown looking smug and something flared in Quinn.

Finn and Rachel walked off the stage to take their place in the middle of the dance floor. Rachel looked awkward when Finn placed his hands on her waist and she glanced over at Quinn who was still on the stage. Santana began wheeling her off the stage. She wheeled her towards the edge of the crowd that had circled around the dancing King and Queen.

"Go get your girl, Q," Santana said.

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat, "I can't-"

"Shut up, you know you can," Santana said, "Finnocence is drooling all over her, you better save her before she drowns."

Quinn turned around but Santana was already gone, probably making out with Brittany somewhere. She looked back at the dancing former couple just as Finn's meaty hands gripped Rachel tighter and drew her close. Okay. That was it. She took a deep sigh and locked the wheels of her wheelchair. She braced her hands on the armrests of the chair and pushed herself out. The first amount of pressure on her legs caused pain to shoot up her body and she winced in pain. But she kept pushing herself up until she was completely on her feet, a little wobbly but standing non the less. She looked around but everyone was so focused on the awkward couple that they didn't even notice the girl standing for the first time in months. That's just how she wanted it.

With her first wobbly step she felt like she was about to fall, but after she took time to steady herself she straightened back up and managed to take another. Each step made her feel stronger but also made her feel more wobbly. Her heartbeat picked up the closer she got to the girl who she was convinced was an angel. When she was close enough she tapped her shoulder and Rachel turned around in shock, her face going from confusion to pure happiness. Finn just looked upset when Rachel's hands dropped from his shoulders and instead encircled Quinn.

"You're...you're not in your chair," Rachel said through tears.

Quinn nodded, "Dance with me, Rach?"

Rachel's hands automatically went around Quinn's neck and the blonde's hands rested low on the brunette's hips. They swayed in time to the song, their eyes never moving from each others. There were still tears gently streaming from Rachel's eyes and Quinn kissed her cheeks in an attempt to kiss them away.

"Stop crying, baby."

"You're walking."

"Stop crying."

Rachel pulled Quinn's face towards her and moved their lips together slowly. She pulled away and pressed her face into Quinn's neck and sighed. Her eyelashes tickled her neck and she shivered.

"You're walking. How did- when?"

"It's a prom night miracle. What can I say?"

"For me?"

"Only for you."


	35. Prom Part 3

AN: Day 35! Here's the last part of 'Prom' from the 'Mementos' universe. I'm seriously thinking of making it it's own thing after this whole debacle. Not sure yet. I have so many things I'm working on. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this! Tell me what you think!

Prom part 3

Quinn's arm around Rachel's waist automatically tightened as they walked into the auditorium, her fingers digging into the fabric of Rachel's dress. Rachel patted her hand and leaned into her.

"Calm down," Rachel said, "It's just a dance."

Quinn practically growled and nuzzled her nose into Rachel's soft brown tresses. "I do so much for you."

"I know," Rachel said as they found a table with the rest of the glee club, "And in return, I will do a lot for you. Tonight."

"Ew, gross," Santana said overhearing their conversation, "I'm going to need to boil my brain to get that image out of my head."

"Hello, Santana," Quinn said sitting down next to Rachel and putting her arm on the top of her chair, "Just as bitchy as ever."

"Q, just as annoying as ever," Santana answered with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but Rachel nudged her shoulder and looked at her with pleading eyes. Just that look made Quinn sigh in defeat, her shoulders slumping.

Santana snorted and made a whipping sound in Quinn's direction. Quinn made like she was going to pounce across the table and Rachel grabbed the back of her neck, pulling the pink haired girl in for a kiss to prevent her from maiming the other girl. Quinn sighed against Rachel's lips, forgetting that any one else was around until Puck wolf whistled at them, causing them to pull apart reluctantly.

Quinn glared at the mohawked boy who was pumping his fist over his head and rolled her eyes. At least every one else had the decency to avert their eyes from the couple. Except for Finn who looked like he was half turned on and half furious. Rachel didn't really care either way. He was an annoying boy that was nothing more than an immature crush. She was completely happy with her beautiful and loving girlfriend. Who was looking at her strangely.

"What?" Rachel asked blinking.

"You were looking at me funny," Quinn said with a wry smile, "Remembering this moment for our _children_ we're obviously having?"

Rachel shrugged, smiling up at the girl, "Not _soon_, Quinn. Just in the future sometime.

Either after I've won my first Tony or I'm twenty five. Which ever comes first."

"Yeah, that's what you said about your virginity too," Quinn said raising her eyebrow in the way that always made the blood rush to Rachel's center.

"That's TMI," Kurt said sitting on the other side of Rachel, "I could have gone my whole life without hearing the details of your sex life."

"Me too," Santana chimed in.

"Me three," Mercedes said.

Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel noticed that Finn looked legitimately mad now. Rachel put a wary hand on Quinn's arm to get her attention.

"Let's dance," Rachel said.

Quinn visibly grimaced, "I can't dance."

"You were in the Cheerios. Of course you can dance," Rachel protested tugging at the blonde's arm.

"Baaaaabe," Quinn whined putting her head down on the table.

Rachel scooted her chair closer to Quinn and whispered in her ear, "Please, baby? I'll make it worth iiiiit. We can 'dirty dance'. That's what the kids are doing, right? I'm sure it would piss Finn off."

Quinn perked up, frowning at Rachel, "Really?"

Rachel nodded and stood up, pulling Quinn with her and dragging her to the dance floor. The song was some weird remix that Rachel had never heard but she didn't care. All she cared about was her hot girlfriend and all the moves she _knew_ she had. She hadn't been youtubing old Cheerios performances for nothing. She pulled her flush against her body and began moving her hips to the beat.

Quinn moved stiffly at first but got more into the beat after a couple of minutes. Rachel smiled and put a hand in Quinn's hair, pulling their foreheads together. Their breaths mingled together and Quinn let her hands rest gently on the swell of Rachel's hips. The strobing of the lights and the loud music pounding in their ears almost made Rachel forget they were at their high school prom. Seriously though, what was that? Not that it mattered at this point because Quinn's thigh slipped between her legs as best as it could with the restriction of their long dresses. Rachel turned around and Quinn automatically pressed her front to the shorter girl's back. Her up-do hairstyle made it easy for Quinn to pepper the long slope of her neck with soft kisses.

A brown head tipped onto Quinn's shoulder and she whispered hotly in her ear, "You're beautiful."

Rachel shivered at the husky voice in her ear and Quinn only held her tighter. When she managed to open her eyes she saw Brittany and Santana copying their same position, except slightly more explicit. Neither caring that the whole hockey team was drooling over them. Brittany winked at Rachel and nodded over to their table. Her eyes followed Brittany's nod and saw Finn staring at them, practically steaming at the table, eating carrot sticks with too much aggression to be healthy. She just rolled her eyes and ground harder into Quinn.

Teeth sunk lightly into her sensitive flesh and she knew she was completely under her control. The thought made Rachel smile to herself and grasp the back of Quinn's neck to keep her mouth in place. The music changed and turned into a slow song and Rachel turned around reluctantly. Pink tufts were already threatening to cover hazel eyes and Rachel frowned, trying to tuck them back into place.

"Can your hair not stay tamed for more than a few hours?"

Quinn shrugged and swayed softly to the music, "What can I say? You can't tame a wild animal."

Rachel tipped her head back in laughter, "An animal, huh? What kind of animal?"

"Mm, a panther. Stealthy and sleek."

Rachel shook her head, "You're not a panther. You're more like a lion. My little lion."

Quinn bared her teeth and growled, playfully nipping in Rachel's direction. The brunette laughed and pulled Quinn's head towards her, kissing her soundly on the mouth. She pulled lovingly at the small hairs on the back of the taller girl's neck lovingly, cherishing how she seemed to melt into her as their tongues tangled together lazily.

"Get a room," Santana said bumping into them as she passed with Brittany.

"That's a good idea," Quinn said pressing their foreheads together, "Can we leave now?"

"We just got here!" Rachel protested.

"Please?" Quinn asked pouting at her.

"No, my little lion," Rachel said using her new nickname for the punk girl, "Just a little longer. It'll be worth your while."

Quinn gave her an over exaggerated sigh, "I suppose I can hold on for a little longer."

"Damn straight," Rachel said. It sounded awkward as soon as it came out of her mouth and she crinkled her nose in embarrassment.

Quinn kissed the tip of her nose and smiled, "You're adorable."

She kissed her lips next, "And pretty."

She nipped at the brunette's jaw, "And beautiful."

Quinn sucked at her neck lightly, "And sexy."

Rachel's knees locked and she groaned loudly, grateful that the music was loud enough that no one else heard.

"You know what? I think I'm ready to go," Rachel breathed. Quinn smiled in victory and began tugging her towards the exit.


	36. Stand Up

AN: Day 36! New Glee is tomorrow! Gah! So much anticipation! Special thanks to: **The T.M, LaurenKnight13, livbuk1900, Master Moon, free4hmax, AngelKruger **for the amazing reviews. This story happened when I heard the rumor that Finn tells Quinn to stand up. I hope you like it!

Stand Up

"Why don't you just stand up?"

A shocked silence settled over the rest of the glee club as the lumbering boy continued his rant.

"Come on, Quinn!"

Quinn blinked at him, "What the hell-?"

"You heard me! Don't sit there and tell me I'm a bad boyfriend! Stand up and say it to my face!"

"I can't, you idiot!" Quinn balked, "Because if you haven't noticed, which you probably haven't because you only ever think of yourself, I'm in a fucking wheelchair! Because I was trying to get to the wedding you pressured Rachel into!"

"I didn't pressure her-!"

"Like hell you didn't! She's more than you'll ever be and you know it! You couldn't stand the idea of her growing bigger than you and growing out of you so you had to find a way to keep her back! 'Cause your selfish! Good thing you can't last long enough to even be inside her or you'd probably try to get her pregnant too!"

Finn's face was red in anger and he made to kick at her chair but she wheeled away quickly and he ended up kicking over the piano bench instead.

"Finn, that's enough!" Rachel said grasping his arm. He spun around quickly like he was going to hit the brunette and she cowered.

Finn looked a her and lowered his hand. "Sorry, Rach. I wouldn't...I couldn't-"

"Finn," Rachel said calmly, "Don't say or do anything else that you'll regret."

She handed her his wedding ring and walked over to Quinn, grasping the handles of her chair.

"Now, we're leaving. Please don't try and contact me, I need time to myself. If you show up at my home, please remember that Daddy has been wanting to try out his new shotgun."

She began to wheel Quinn out of the choir room but Finn stepped in front of them.

"Rachel, what are you doing? You cant just leave. I can't take the ring back it's been over thirty days-"

"That's for you to figure out yourself, Finn. Now please, move."

Finn blinked at the two girls stupidly until Mr. Schue came and pulled him away. Quinn just looked at the boy as they left the choir room. She could hear Santana saying something to Finn but she couldn't make it out. Hopefully it was something bitchy. She let Rachel wheel her in silence, not really sure what to say either way.

They ended up in the auditorium, Rachel taking the wheelchair ramp until they were on the stage. She stopped wheelchair at the piano bench and took a seat on it. Quinn watched her fingers ghost lightly over the keys in no particular routine and she locked off the wheels of her wheelchair, leaning forward to pull herself on the bench.

"Do you need help?" Rachel asked, her arms outstretched like she was just waiting for her to fall. Quinn gave her a small smile and shook her head, using her arms as leverage as she dragged her legs to the front of the bench ad she deposited herself on the seat. Sharp pain shot up her legs from disuse and she winced.

Rachel looked concerned and Quinn smiled in reassurance.

"It's fine, really," Quinn said nudging her with her shoulder and doing her best to turn her body towards her, "The better question is if you're okay."

Almost immediate Rachel's face crumpled and she began sobbing. Quinn put her arms around the small brunette and pulled her tight against her. Rachel balled the taller girl's shirt in her fists and Quinn could feel tears soaking her shirt. A jolt of excitement ran up Quinn's spine when she felt Rachel nuzzle into her neck and she immediately felt guilty. She chastised herself for not being able to keep her hormones under control while Rachel was crying on her, clearly upset that she just broke up with her fiancé.

"It's okay, Rach," Quinn said trying to resist the urge to kiss the side of her head, "Finn is just...Finn. You'll get over him soon."

Rachel pulled back as looked at her, "Finn?"

"Isn't he why you're crying?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, Quinn. I...I was over Finn a long time ago, I think. I'm just relieved he's out of my life."

"Then why are you crying?"

Rachel took a shaky breath, "Because of you, Quinn. Because you're in this chair and it's my fault. It's my fault you can't walk and end your Senior year with the Cheerios like you wanted. I shouldn't have said yes to Finn. I shouldn't have gone through with the wedding, I should have just told you that-"

Rachel clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide before collapsing back into Quinn. She rubbed her back and tried to soothe her.

"You should have told me what?" Quinn pried.

Rachel looked up at her and played with the collar of Quinn's shirt, "That...that Finn was never the one. I knew that a long time ago I think. I was just with him because-"

Rachel bit her lip and searched hazel eyes.

"Because what?" Quinn asked, her stomach turning in knots.

"Because I didn't want him with you. That's the same reason I dated Puck. I couldn't stand to see you with someone else. Someone that wasn't me. I think I just started to believe my own delusions at one point and tricked myself into thinking I loved Finn. I figured you would never love me and he was a nice boy. And now look where we are! You got in an accident because I was stupid and let Finn tell me we should get married and now I'm here crying my confession into your shirt and you probably hate me now and-"

Quinn silenced Rachel's ramblings with her lips, pressing them firmly against hers. Rachel seemed shocked at first but then relaxed into the kiss, tangling Quinn's hair in her fingers and drawing closer to her until she was practically in her lap. For the first time since her accident, Quinn felt light and worry free like she could dance a marathon. She was pretty sure her heart was about to fly out of her chest but she tried to focus on Rachel's body against hers.

They pulled back breathlessly, their foreheads together and smiles gracing their lips. Rachel ran her hands through Quinn's hair, pulling affectionately at the short strands. Quinn looked at her swollen lips and kissed her again, unable to get enough. It was clear that Rachel would soon be her favorite taste in the entire world. She was already addicted. When they pulled apart again Quinn resisted the urge to go back in.

"So," Quinn said biting her bottom lip, "Finn-?"

Rachel shook her head and played with the hairs on the back of Quinn's neck, "Finn who?"

Quinn kissed Rachel even harder this time.


	37. Postcoital Proposal

AN: 37! Just a quick little drabble that I thought would be sweet.

Postcoital Proposal

The two young women laid in the twisted sheets spent, the slight breeze from the open window of the brunette's dorm cooling their overheated bodies. The blonde kissed a soft shoulder, her front pressed to the other's back. Quinn kissed the sensitive hollow below Rachel's ear.

"Marry me."

Rachel's body stilled for a moment before she twisted her body so she was facing Quinn.

"What?"

"Marry me."

The brunette's face cracked in a smile and she threw herself onto Quinn. Pressing her lips to hers and gave her the only answer that she would ever need.


	38. Hipster Love Part 1

AN: 38! This is a complete like...crack fic I think. I just really wanted to see a hipster Quinn. And I mean hipster like dirty mountain man hipster. Like Rashida Jones from "Our Idiot Brother". Look it up if you don't know what I'm talking about. Because Quinn dressed like that would be fucking adorable.

Hipster Love

From the back, Quinn looked like a prepubescent boy with her tattered boat shoes, grey skinny jeans, loose fitting red plaid shirt and that ridiculous beaning that didn't even fit on her head properly. Rachel was convinced that the fluttering in her stomach the first time that she saw her since before summer was nothing more than frustration. She refused to believe it was more. The only reason she even _knew_ it was Quinn was because of the short, messy blonde hair that was unmistakable from the back. Rachel braced herself and walked to her locker just a few down from the blonde's. There was never telling what kind of mood the ex-Cheerio was in.

"Hello, Quinn," Rachel said opening her locker. The blonde's face was obscured by her locker door and she just murmured an inaudible reply.

"How was your summer?" Rachel asked again. Quinn closed her locker door, revealing her face for the first time and Rachel couldn't help but gasp, "You wear glasses?"

Quinn rolled her eyes behind the thick black rims and adjusted the bag on her shoulder, "Yes? What does it matter, Berry?"

Rachel blushed and deposited the last of her books in her locker, "I was just shocked, Quinn. I'm sorry. It's just your new...look is very interesting. Somewhat confusing even."

"Why?" Quinn said with a smirk, "Do you like it?"

Rachel took in her wardrobe better, noticing how the white vneck under her plaid dipped just enough for her to just expose the tops of her breasts. Ignoring the thrill that ran down her spine and trying to appear nonchalant she shrugged, "It's...different. I'm indifferent to it at the moment."

Quinn leaned against the lockers and smirked smugly, "At the moment. Meaning you'll have an opinion on it at some point. Right?"

"Perhaps."

Quinn licked her lips, "Want to go record shopping with me later?"

"Quinn, I don't know if-"

"I'll buy you a Barbara record," Quinn said trying to entice her.

A smile flitted across Rachel's face and she bit her lip in thought. Quinn's hand was stuffed nervously in the pocket of her jeans and she couldn't help but find it extremely enduring.

"Any one I want?"

Quinn nodded, "And I have tickets to a show on Saturday if you wanna go. It's Local Natives. I can burn you a copy."

"Well now, Fabray," Rachel said holding her books in front of her chest with a shy smile, "Let's see how the first date goes before you invite me to a second."

Quinn's smile broadened, "Is that a yes?"

Rachel nodded and pulled on Quinn's plaid. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her cheek lightly.

"This better not be some ironic thing or I'll never forgive you, Quinn," Rachel said, "Pick me up promptly at five. Thank you."

Rachel smiled to herself as she walked away, hoping Quinn would write an ironic poem about this later.


	39. Forgetting

AN: 39! This one is a little sad. I'm sorry =/ Special thanks to **livbuk1900, free4hmax, LaurenKnight13, **and **Master Moon **for the awesome reviews! I'll publish a fluffy one next. Perhaps a reoccurrence of the hipster Quinn. Tell me what you think!

Forgetting

"I just need to forget."

Quinn should have run as soon as she those words tumbled out of Rachel's mouth but the ache between her thighs and the seven year ache in her heart wouldn't let her. Maybe this would satisfy the ache in her heart. Maybe years of pining could be erased with a night doing the things she only dreamt about, always waking up with sweat soaked sheets

and a shameful stickiness between her thighs.

Teeth scraped against flesh and clanged together as of they were trying to devour the other one whole. Trying to devour each others pain and make it their own. Flesh slid against flesh in regret and hope. Salty tears mixed with sweat dripping down faces twisted in ecstasy, eyes screwed up in concentration.

The cold band of the wedding ring dug into Quinn's shoulder and burned her, forever imprinting on her flesh. But the look and Rachel's face as she twisted and curled inside of her was too beautiful for her to care.

"Does he make you feel like I do? Does he make you scream until you're hoarse?" Quinn meant for it to sound confident but instead it came out like a plea for validation.

Rachel shook her was and smashed their lips together so Quinn would swallow her moan as she arched off the bed. She said she needed to forget so Quinn did her best to erase everything from Rachel's memory with one mind blowing orgasm after another. She tried to erase the years of bullying, the taunting, the way Finn's arms felt around her, the way he kissed her. She didn't want her to remember the boy that she chose over Quinn three years ago to the day as she lay in a hospital bed, her already fragile heart put in Rachel's hands only to have her shatter it. Every day since then Quinn had wished the accident had taken her instead of just leaving her with the hideous scar that ran all the way up her leg and reminded her of a wedding she failed to stop every time she looked at it.

Now the girl she could never get out of her mind was twisted in her sheets, a thin sheen of sweat covering her golden skin and making her a more beautiful woman then the girl she had once been. Quinn had covered every inch if the soft skin with her lips but she couldn't get enough. A lifetime of Rachel in her bed would never be enough. She watched as the brunette finally drifted off to sleep, her limbs heavy with exhaustion, and curled into her. She rested her head on a tan shoulder and kissed her collarbone lightly, hoping this wasn't an illusion that would be shattered at first light. Quinn finally let sleep overtake her and curled her fingers possessively around Rachel's bicep.

She awoke when her arms suddenly felt cold an the empty bed gave her a start.

"Rach?"

The brunette walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and hair brushed in an attempt to erase the evidence of last night but the red mark blossoming on her neck would negate any effect her hair had. Quinn pulled the sheet up to cover her bare chest and cleared her throat.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah."

"I thought we could get breakfast-"

"Quinn," Rachel said quietly, " Finn is waiting-"

"Like he was waiting last night with that whore?" Quinn snapped causing Rachel to recoil. She ran a hand over her face, "I'm sorry."

Rachel shook her head, "I deserve that. I'm sorry, Quinn. Last night was-was wonderful. But-"

"No," Quinn said firmly, "Don't say it."

"Finn is my husband-"

"Who's been cheating on you for as long as you've been married!" Quinn yelled pounding her fist in the bed.

Rachel sighed and played with the strap of her purse, "This isn't the time for this conversation, Quinn."

"Then when is?"

"I don't know."

"I love you," Quinn said quietly.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Quinn could see the words on the tip of Rachel's tongue and she willed them to tumble from the lips se got to know so well last night. Rachel looked towards the wall and blinked.

"I know."

"I've always loved you."

"I know."

Rachel walked up to Quinn and cautiously placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek, "I'll call you later."

Quinn didn't even watch as she slipped quietly out the door and she laid back down in the bed, hugging the pillow that still smelled faintly of Rachel to her chest. Her heart didn't even break because it had already been broken years before.


	40. Hipster Love part 2

AN: Day 40! Hipster Quinn is back (because she's so damn cute). This is very fluffy so be thanks to **livbuk1900, free4hmax **and **LaurenKnight13** for your reviews. QUESTION: There are 48 days in 7 weeks which means I'm technically missing 8 one shots but the new episode aired today. So I have two options: Continue with the last 8 or just abandon it. What do you guys think?

PS: **LaurenKnigh13: **I will continue to warn ya'll about what's coming up. Sorry for the sadness =/

Hipster Love part 2

The record store was a lot bigger than Rachel had expected. There were aisles upon aisles of dusty record albums of bands and artists that she never heard of. Quinn even made sure to lead her to the section with musicals that she didn't even know existed. She didn't think it was possible. Most of the time she was just content to follow Quinn around and listen to her rant about different bands, good and bad. Her hazel eyes shone brightly behind her thick glasses as she explained why she loved the band.

Sometimes the brunette wouldn't even pay attention to what Quinn was saying. She would just stare at her lips and the way they moved. She wondered if Quinn did that when she ranted. Rachel swung her arms extra wide in hopes that Quinn might get the hint, even brushing her hands occasionally along her arms but the blonde just stuffed her hands deeper in her pockets and shirked off to another aisle. Rachel pouted and bounced after her.

"Quinn."

"Yes?" she said turning to look at the shorter girl. Both of her hands were stuffed in her front pockets, making her shoulders hunch forward slightly as she stood awkwardly.

"Please remove your hands from your pockets," Rachel demanded.

"Why?"

Rachel tugged at her sleeve and Quinn reluctantly pulled her hands from the front of her jeans. The shorter girl smiled widely and entwined their fingers together, "So I can do this! Now come on, there has to be some Barbara here and if I remember correctly you were going to get me one."

Quinn blushed, looking down at their entwined hands and smiling as Rachel tugged her off to another aisle. Rachel was sure not to drop Quinn's hand or she knew it would be back in her pocket and out of reach, so she went through the Barbara records with one hand as Quinn followed closely behind. Rachel picked out a Barbara album (Funny Girl or course) and after Quinn payed they headed back to the brunette's house.

Rachel's hand was covering Quinn's on the middle counsel and she played with her fingers as they drove in comfortable silence listening to some band that Rachel had never heard of (she figured that was the point). When they got to her house she walked Rachel up to the porch, their hands swinging between them.

"So," Quinn started nervously.

"So," Rachel said batting her eyelashes.

"Did you have fun?"

Rachel nodded, "Thank you for the record."

Quinn just smiled and nodded, "So. What about that second date?"

Rachel tilted her head to the side like she was thinking and squeezed Quinn's hand, "Mm, I don't know. It depends."

"On what?" Quinn said with her free hand jamming itself into her jean pocket.

"On how good a kisser you are."

"Oh," Quinn blinked, "Oh!"

Rachel watched as Quinn's eyes flickered nervously to her lips and licked her own subconsciously. The blonde leaned down and pressed her lips anxiously to Rachel's who immediately wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and drew her closer. Black glasses pressed into her nose uncomfortably and she pulled away with a frown.

"What? Was it that bad? I can practice," Quinn said clutching Rachel closer.

The brunette shook her hear quickly and tapped a finger lightly on the rim of her glasses, "These just got in the way."

"I'll start wearing my contacts again."

"No. I like them," Rachel said with a smile before gently removing them from Quinn's face, "We just have to improvise."

Rachel leaned in again for a kiss and delighted in the face that both of Quinn's hands were on her lower back and not in her pockets.


	41. Enough

AN: 41! Obviously I've decided to continue until I have all 48 like I originally planned. Woot. Thanks for sticking with me. Special thanks to **livbuk1900, The T.M, karlymorrig, free4hmax, Master Moon, **and **AlessanaVargas** for the amazing reviews! This is just fluffy fluffness. Maybe continuing into smut at some point. Tell me what you think.

Enough

She's sitting at the piano quietly crying because she honesty doesn't know where else to go. Rachel looked at her empty ring finger and felt an odd sense of relief from it. The tears seemed more like a result of relief more than sadness. The recently familiar sound of squeaking wheels came from behind her and she couldn't stop the smile from flitting over her face. She wiped her eyes before turning around.

"Hey, Quinn."

The blonde wheeled herself next to Rachel, her hazel eyes filled with concern, "Are you okay?"

Rachel just nodded and sniffled.

"Are you sure? I mean, you just broke up with your fiance."

Rachel shrugged, "I'm sure. This has been a long time coming."

Quinn nodded in understanding and reached for Rachel's hand, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

Even though Quinn didn't say anything, Rachel could tell that she still felt bad because of the way her thumb was stroking the top of her hand. Rachel grasped her hand firmly and looked her straight in they eye.

"Stop feeling bad," she said firmly.

Quinn blushed and bit her lip, "I can't help it."

"Why not?"

Quinn took sudden interest in the piano's keys and Rachel tugged on her hand to bring her back.

"Why not, Quinn?"

"Because I'm kinda happy that you broke up," she said softly.

A jolt went through the brunette, starting with their entwined hands. Those words made her feel more than Finn ever had. Rachel leaned forward and put her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling her into an embrace. Slender arms went around Rachel's back and she smiled in delight. With Quinn in the chair, the angle was awkward so Rachel pulled away, her hands still on the blonde's shoulders.

"I'm going to sit on your lap now."

Quinn just nodded dumbly, her arms automatically opening to beckon her into her lap. The brunette say as carefully as possible, not wanting to jostle the other girl too much. Quinn immediately encircled her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer.

"You're not going to hurt me," Quinn said quietly. Rachel put her arms around Quinn's neck and buried her face in her neck, wondering how exactly those words were meant to be taken.

"What if I do?"

"You won't."

Quinn smelled like honey and that vegan apple pie her Dad made on special occasions. Rachel loved it. She wondered if she would taste like that too. She tried to subtly brush her lips against Quinn's neck, causing her to shudder. The brunette smiled at the reaction and went to kiss Quinn's cheek, shocked when she felt smooth lips under hers rather than her cheek. The blonde seemed equally as shocked but soon pressed harder into the kiss. Rachel's eyes fluttered shut and let Quinn guide the kiss, their lips moving over each other's like they had done this a million times before. They pulled away breathlessly, their faces still only inches apart and smiles gracing both of their lips. Rachel curled a piece of blonde hair around her finger and watch it unwrap itself and fall on Quinn's collarbone.

"What are you doing right now?" Quinn asked.

"Kissing the prettiest girl I know," Rachel said pressing their lips together once more.

Quinn chuckled, "I meant after the kissing."

"Hopefully taking said girl home with me."

Quinn blushed, "That might be a possibility."

She began wheeling them off the stage and into the parking lot where Rachel's car was parked. Quinn lifted herself in the car and Rachel collapsed her chair to put it in the backseat before they drove off. When they got to Rachel's house Quinn got back in her chair and the brunette wheeled her into the house, her heart dropping when she realized that her bedroom was on the second floor. Without preamble, she carefully lifted Quinn in her arms and carried her up the stairs.

"I didn't realize you were so strong," Quinn said looking slightly terrified as Rachel opened her door with her foot.

"All those hours on the elliptical pay off," she answered somewhat breathlessly as she deposited Quinn carefully on the bed, her legs hanging off the side. Rachel closed her door before sitting next to Quinn, her hands fiddling awkwardly in her lap.

"So."

"So."

"What now?"

"Well," Rachel said turning to face Quinn, "I have an idea."

"Oh, really?" Quinn said raising her eyebrow.

Rachel nodded, "I would like to take the opportunity when my dad's aren't home to make out with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"I assumed we had a mutual agreement that we were interested in each other as more than friends by our display in the auditorium earlier."

"Don't people usually _date_ before they become girlfriends?"

"Why should we? We've been dancing around this for years now. We've been practically courting since Freshman year."

Quinn's eyes sparkled and she tugged Rachel closer to her by her arm. Their lips were connected once more and Rachel straddled Quinn's lap so that they were at a more comfortable angle. Quinn moaned in surprise but didn't protest when Rachel pushed gently on her shoulders until she was laying on the bed. The blonde wriggled further up the bed so her legs weren't hanging off and Rachel followed, loving the fact that Quinn's shirt was riding up as she did so. Quinn tried to pull it back down but Rachel stopped her, pushing it up further so that her bra clad breasts were exposed. A moan escaped the taller girl's mouth and Rachel took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Quinn's mouth. Slim fingers dug into Rachel's hips and she involuntarily rocked into Quinn. Her hand reached between them and covered Quinn's center, causing her to arch off the bed panting.

"Rachel, why's there a wheelchai-, oh lord."

Rachel turned around to see her father standing in the doorway with a hand over his eyes and Quinn quickly began pulling her shirt down, despite the fact that Rachel's hand was still covering her breast.

"Daddy!"

"I didn't see anything!" he said reaching blindly for the door handle, "Nice to meet you, whoever you are."

He closed the door and called from the other side, "Oh, and Rachel, we are having a serious talk later about our reevaluation of the open door policy! I'll let it slip this time because I'm just happy it's not Finn."

"Daddy!"

"Okay, I'm gone."

Rachel groaned and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"That was embarrassing."

Quinn nodded, "Your father is going to hate me."

"You heard him. He'll love you as long as you're not Finn."

"Thank god for small miracles."

Rachel settled more fully on top of Quinn and began tracing patterns on her chest.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we would have had intercourse if my father wouldn't have interrupted?"

"Would you have wanted to?"

"Yes."

"Then probably."

Rachel giggled and looked up at Quinn, "Raincheck?"

Quinn nodded and kissed Rachel's temple. And that was enough for Rachel.


	42. Visit Me

AN: Sorry it took so long to update! I've found myself uninspired as of late. Plus finals but yeah. This is kinda fluffy. It's based on a spoiler from 3x22. Special thanks to **livbuk1900, free4hmax, Master Moon, LaurenKnight13, **and **Angel Kruger **for the reviews on the last chapter. I will keep going until I hit 48 so I have a few left! Also, if you have a tumblr so do I: thatgirl65. I shall follow you and we shall become best friends. Thanks! Tell me what you think/want.

Visit Me

Quinn shouldn't have been surprised that she found Rachel the first place she looked seeing as that place was the girl's bathroom in the east hall of McKinley High. Mostly because that seemed to be where they always met up. The blonde leaned against the sink, trying to make it appear as though she was just acting cool but in reality she needed to give her legs a break. She had not sat in two hours and they were beginning to ache. Rachel looked up from the mirror where she was touching up what little makeup she wore and smiled at Quinn.

"Hello, Quinn," she looked at the blonde's poster, "Are your legs okay? Do you need to sit?"

Quinn shook her head, annoyed and elated with the fact that Rachel could see through all her facades.

"I'm fine, Rachel. I just...I wanted to talk to you."

Rachel nodded and put away her makeup, turning to face Quinn. The blonde pushed herself up from the sink and walked closer to Rachel. Even in the harsh fluorescent lights her skin was beautiful and flawless.

"How are you and Finn?" Quinn asked out of habit. She really didn't want to know. But formalities...

Rachel shrugged uncomfortably, "I'm honestly not sure. After he got rejected from The Actor's Studio he's been asking me more and more to move to California."

"You can't," Quinn couldn't help but blurt out.

Rachel sighed, "I know. I...I have the feeling high school sweat hearts is all we'll ever be."

Quinn nodded in understanding, trying to quell the excitement starting in her chest.

"You deserve better. You always have."

Rachel offered a small smile, "Thanks, Quinn. I'm going to miss you."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Quinn said searching through her bag. Her fingers grazed the elusive paper that she was looking for and clutched it between her fingers, with a sigh she pulled it out and held it out the the confused brunette in front of her.

Rachel took the small card gently like it might bite her, looking at it for a few moments before her gaze widened and her eyes snapped back to Quinn. "It's-"

Quinn nodded, her words tumbling from her mouth, "A metro pass. For you. I did some research and the metro from New York to New Haven is only a couple of hours, plenty of time for you to memorize a script or for me to catch up on some homework. And it's good for the whole year so you can visit whenever you want..."

Her voice trailed off as she tried to search Rachel's face for any hint of what she was thinking. Large doe eye just stared at her, tears forming and making Quinn panic for a moment.

"Rach-"

She was cut off when a pair of arms flung themselves around her neck, the wind getting knocked out of her in surprise. She carefully wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, afraid she wouldn't be able to let go if she held her too tightly. She turned her head so that her face was just in the crook of Rachel's neck, inhaling her scent softly. She smelled like sugar cookies and happiness. She smelled _safe_. Quinn squeezed her just a little tighter, no wanting to let go. She had been waiting to hold Rachel like this since Sophomore year and it felt so good she wanted to cry. The years of fighting and harsh words seemed to melt away in that moment and there was no Quinn Fabray Head Cheerio and Rachel Berry resident loser. It was just _them_. Quinn and Rachel.

Rachel pulled back slightly to look at Quinn. She didn't realize she was crying until Rachel carefully wiped a tear from her porcelain cheek. Quinn offered a sad smile, "Sorry. I'm a mess."

Rachel shook her head, "You're beautiful and strong, Quinn. Sometimes it's the strong ones that need to cry the most."

Quinn let out a half laugh half sob, "I'm going to miss you, Rachel. Out of all these people in this hick town, I'm going to miss you the most."

"No, you won't," Rachel smiled, "Because I'm not going to give you the chance to. I insist on visiting every other week. Except for around Finals and Midterms when you'll probably be studying. I don't want to serve as a distraction from your studies."

Quinn nodded and noticed that Rachel's hand was still on her cheek. Her heart swelled with too many emotions at once. She wanted to take Rachel in her arms again and never let go, she wanted to kiss her, she wanted to run away and never look back, she wanted to-

"I love you," Quinn whispered, surprised by the sound of her own voice. She blinked at Rachel who looked back with equal surprise.

"Wha-what?"

"I love you," Quinn said with a little more confidence, knowing it was too late to turn back now, "I love you. And I just needed you to know. I hope this doesn't...doesn't ruin our friendship."

The blonde let out a humorless laugh. Rachel's hand was still on her cheek and she looked into her big brown eyes, hoping that she wouldn't slap her. Or worse run away. Rachel just nodded slowly, "Forgive me, Quinn, but this is a lot to take in right now."

Quinn smiled in understanding and nodded, "I know. I'm sorry."

Rachel put her other hand on Quinn's opposite cheek, effectively trapping her head in place and forcing her to look at her, "_Don't_ be sorry, Quinn. You have nothing to be sorry about. Okay?"

Quinn just nodded as best she could with Rachel's hands on her face. She was sure her cheeks were burning and expected Rachel to have burns on her hands from it after this. She also noted how close Rachel's face was to hers, only a couple of more inches and her lips would be against Quinn's.

Rachel sighed, "I...need to think, Quinn. I haven't even broken up with Finn yet."

The blonde frowned at the implication of these words. "Wait, does that mean-?"

Rachel bit her lip, "I don't know. I need to think. Is that okay?"

Quinn smiled lightly, "As long as you need. I'll be here."

Rachel smiled and mouthed, "Thank you."

She stood up on her tip toes and kissed the corner of Quinn's mouth, the edges of their lips just coming in contact and sending a shiver down Quinn's damaged spine. Her eyes fluttered closed at the contact, her breathing hitching. Rachel pulled away slowly, tears glistening on her long eyelashes. Quinn let out a sigh as Rachel's hands fell from her cheeks and she stepped away from the taller girl. She gave her one last look, touching their hands lightly before she walked out of the bathroom.

Quinn let out a long sigh and leaned against the sink, resting her legs and her heart. The years of repressed feeling falling from her eyes in tears of relief and hope.


	43. Looking for the Signs

AN: Written for Faberry Week Day 1 Road Trip. I hope you enjoy. =)

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to come with me."<p>

Rachel looked up from the map and at the blonde who was trying to split her attention between the brunette and the road.

"Don't be silly, Quinn, of course I did.

Now please pay attention to the road. I'd rather not end up a statistic on pamphlets handed out in driving schools."

There was a soft chuckle from across the car and Rachel smiled gently. She marked off a path on the map and looked out the window, reading a sign as they passed.

"I think we're going the wrong way."

"We're fine."

"Are you sure? It says here-"

"Rach, just let it happen. It'll work out. We're fine."

The other girl sighed and continued to look at the map.

"If I'd known we'd end up lost I wouldn't have come. If we end up in Texas and not New Haven, I'm catching the first plane back to New York."

"Fine."

Rachel huffed, "I could never leave you alone. Too much could happen to you by yourself in a strange place."

"Fine."

Rachel looked over at Quinn and saw a small smile curling her lips, infecting her own. Her heart fluttered like a butterfly and she let out a sigh.

"You're impossible."

"I told you. You didn't have to help me move."

"And I told you. Yes. I did."

Rachel flattened out her map again and traced line she had planned out this morning.

"I definitely think we're lost."

* * *

><p>Rachel sang loudly to the radio, grabbing Quinn's hand as she belted out the end. The blonde threw her head back in laughter, the sun coming through the car and bouncing off her short hair. Rachel was mesmerized. She had never seen this side of Quinn before. So...genuine. The brunette let go if Quinn's hand with a blush.<p>

"Why aren't you singing?" she asked.

Quinn just shrugged, "Singing is your thing."

"Quinn, you were in glee club for three years. Why were you there if you don't sing?"

The prettiest blush fell across Quinn's cheeks and she bit back an embarrassed smile with a shrug. Rachel didn't push it and looked back out the window. She leaned forward in her seat and strained her neck to read the upcoming sign.

"Are we going to right way?"

Quinn just laughed.

* * *

><p>A bump in the road jolted Rachel from her sleep and she let out a soft sigh. She heard the soft sound of singing from the drivers side and opened her eyes.<p>

The light from the car counsel fell into the soft curves of Quinn's face as she sang gently. The sound warmed Rachel's body and she snuggled back into the car seat. She would pretend she was asleep for a little longer.

* * *

><p>Rachel had her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest, her brow furrowed as she huffed.<p>

"I can't believe you're making me sit in the back."

Quinn looked at her in the rear view mirror and chuckled.

"Just until we're through the mountains."

"Thus is highly unnecessary."

"You grabbed my arm and almost made me drive off the cliff."

"You were very close to the edge!"

Quinn didn't even answer, she just turned up the radio. Rachel pouted and rested her arm on the box next to her. Her eyes wandered to the contents and began shifting through. If Quinn was going to banish her to the back seat then she was allowed to go through her stuff.

It was filled mostly with miscellaneous things like jewelry boxes and tiny mementos. She pulled out a picture frame and felt a soft aching in her heart. It was a picture of Quinn holding Beth in her lap, the same smile on the blonde's face that Rachel had finally witnessed only recently on their trip.

Rachel placed the frame carefully back into the box and pulled out another picture that was of Quinn, Santana and Brittany in their cheerleader uniforms. There was only one other picture and Rachel almost dropped it in surprise.

She hardly remembered taking the picture but there it was plain as day. Rachel and Quinn with their graduation gowns on, Quinn's arm around Rachel's shoulder and the smaller girl's head on the blonde's shoulder. Quinn's head was resting on top of hers, a content smile gracing her face. She was beautiful. Rachel bit her lip and felt tears stinging the back of her eyes so she didn't even notice that Quinn had pulled over.

"Okay, Diva, we're out of the mountains you can come back up front."

Quinn had already gotten out of the car to stretch her legs when Rachel put the frame back into the box and got out of the back seat. The blonde grunted in surprise when Rachel threw her arms around her in a hug, stumbling a little in surprise.

"Geez, I didn't realize you'd be this happy to be out of the back seat," Quinn chuckled, returning the hug. Rachel didn't say anything, she just squeezed her harder.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled the blanket up over her nose, her eyes darting around the car.<p>

"I can't believe you didn't bring any weapons, Quinn."

Quinn snorted and pulled the blanket down from Rachel's face.

"What was I going to bring? An arsenal?"

Rachel moved to her side as best as she could in the cramped quarters, facing Quinn who was laying on her back. Both girls were tired and didn't feel like driving any more so they decided to pull over into a rest stop for the night instead. So they put the seats down and pushed all of Quinn's boxes to the side to create a small space in the middle of the boxes for them to sleep for the night. Quinn had managed to pull her comforter and pillows out of one of the boxes and now they were laying next to each other in the back of the car. It would all be very romantic if Rachel wasn't sure they were going to be murdered.

"At least a baseball bat," Rachel said pulling the blanket back up to cover her face.

"Rachel, why would I bring a baseball bat to college?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow.

"Protection."

Quinn laughed and reached blindly into a box. She pulled out a flashlight and handed it to Rachel.

"Here's your protection."

Rachel grabbed it and held it close to her chest, "I'll take it. It's better than nothing."

Quinn just shook her head and turned her head to face Rachel. She stretched out her arm as bast as she could and beckoned Rachel to move closer. Rachel happily snuggled closer to Quinn, her head resting on her arm. Quinn squeezed her gently.

"I'll protect you, Rach."

A blush crept up on Rachel's cheeks and she clutched the flashlight closer to her chest.

"Plus," Quinn said with a sly smile, "if someone does try to murder us, I'll probably be the first to go because I'm blonde. So. You're safe."

"That's a horrible thing to say, Quinn."

The blonde just chuckled and squeezed her again, "Go to sleep, Rachel."

Rachel let her body relax and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. When she was just on the verge of sleep she felt Quinn pull the flashlight from her grasp. She could have sworn she felt a soft kiss on her head before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Rachel awoke her arm was draped over Quinn's stomach, her head nestled into the crook of the blonde's neck. She looked up and saw Quinn was still sleeping, a small smile on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Rachel. Don't be a coward!" Quinn called from below. That was one thing that Rachel would not allow was for Quinn Fabray to call her a coward.<p>

"I'm not a coward, Fabray!" Rachel yelled down at her.

Quinn made a vain attempt to splash water up at the brunette, "Come on then! I won't let you drown."

Rachel looked down at the lake from above on the tiny ledge. She would have never agreed to take a break and go swimming if this is what Quinn had in mind. Although she had to admit that Quinn did look very alluring in her bikini. Rachel sighed. The things she'll do for potential love. Shutting her eyes tight, she made the running leap and jumped off the ledge. She squealed as she flew through the air, the cold water of the lake hitting her over heated skin with a sting. She swam back to the surface and gasped for air.

She heard Quinn's laugh floating towards her as she tread water. "See, it wasn't that bad."

Rachel wiped the hair sticking to her face and huffed at Quinn. "You're lucky I didn't die."

Quinn swam closer to her and pushed a piece of brunette hair from Rachel's face. "I wouldn't have let you die, Rach."

Their legs brushed against each other as they treaded water and Rachel blushed. Quinn placed a tentative arm around Rachel's waist.

"I just want to make sure you don't drown," she explained softly.

Rachel just nodded and bit her lip. "Quinn, why did you stay in Glee if singing isn't your thing?"

Quinn blushed, her eyes reflecting the water, "You were there."

Rachel knew it was stereotypical, them swimming in the lake on a summer afternoon. But she would always say their first kiss was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Connecticut," Rachel read the sign happily, squeezing Quinn's hand that was laced with hers. She looked over at the blonde who was smiling happily at her.<p>

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her, "I told you we were going the right way."

* * *

><p>Rachel nuzzled Quinn's cheek with a deep sigh, the thin sheen of sweat on their bodies cooling them in the humidity of the room. She ran her hand through Quinn's short hair, messy from their previous activities. Hazel eyes were blown out in the afterglow of an orgasm, making Quinn impossibly more beautiful as she looked at Rachel. Quinn kissed Rachel softly, their lips sliding together lazily.<p>

Rachel hummed happily and cuddled closer to Quinn, their naked bodies pressing together. "I like your new dorm."

Quinn snorted, "It's great. But I like it better with you in it."

Rachel pecked her lips again, "It was nice that your roommate decided to spend the weekend at home instead."

"Well, I'm sure walking in on us making out had something to do with it."

"You've always been excellent at first impressions."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully, "I bet she hates me already."

Giggling, Rachel ducked her head into Quinn's neck, "Impossible."

The silence settled over the exhausted girls for a moment before Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead and said quietly, "I'm going to miss you."

Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek, "I'll miss you too."

* * *

><p>Quinn sat on the bed, watching Rachel flit around the room making sure she didn't leave anything behind.<p>

"Rachel, your train leaves in fifteen minutes. We have to go now."

The brunette stopped and pouted, "It seems as though your trying to get rid of me, Fabray."

Quinn rolled her eyes with a small smile, "You know damn well I'm not, Rachel. I'm the one that insisted you take the latest possible train back to New York. I just don't want you to yell at me if you don't get enough sleep tonight."

Rachel was ruffling through a pile of clothes that had been left from their morning activities until she found what she was looking for. With a happy smile she slipped the Yale sweatshirt over her head and let Quinn's scent over take her.

"Okay, now I'm ready."

Quinn chuckled, "I'm not getting that back, am I?"

Rachel shook her head and tugged the sweatshirt tightly around her, snuggling into it. Quinn walked up to her and pulled on the strings of the sweatshirt, bringing her close and kissing her softly.

"You're lucky you're so damn cute."

Rachel hummed and reached into her bag, pulling out another sweatshirt. "Here, since I'm taking yours I'm insisting you take mine."

Quinn took it from Rachel, a smile sneaking it's way onto her face when she held up the NYADA sweatshirt.

* * *

><p>When they sat in Quinn's car, Rachel looking over at Quinn with an enamored smile and their fingers laced over the center counsel, she couldn't help but feel like they were at home.<p>

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad I came with you to move in."

"Me too, Rach."

Rachel became distracted by a sign that they passed and she craned her neck to look behind them in an attempt to read it.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Quinn sighed, "I told you before. We're fine and it'll work out. Have I been wrong before?"

Rachel didn't even need to answer. She just leaned over and kissed Quinn's blushing cheek.


	44. Find Me

Rachel pecked Quinn's cheek and closed her hand over the one she had on the gun.

"You should sleep. I'll keep watch."

Quinn shook her head and pulled the gun away from Rachel.

"You need the sleep more than me."

Rachel shook her head, "I sleep enough. Come on, baby."

Quinn blinked rapidly, unable to hide her fatigue. "Fine. But if you see any you have to wake me up immediately."

Rachel just kissed her gently. "Sleep."

A reluctant Quinn laid down on the sleeping bag they'd managed to salvage from a house they'd passed a while ago and Rachel smiled fondly at her. Rachel turned around, resting against the tree and pulled the rifle into her lap. She smiled softly as Quinn began to snore softly, but she gripped the rifle tighter in case the sound attracted any Infected.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood behind Quinn, gripping the revolver tightly as Quinn scoped out the deserted grocery store. She signaled for Rachel to follow her and they walked deeper into the store. Their shoes crunched over broken glass and trash as they checked the aisles, boxes littering the halls.<p>

Rachel checked behind them occasionally but mostly focused on Quinn's back. She watched the way her muscles flexed and jerked with each perceived danger. The blonde's back relaxed and she straightened. Her hair falling down between her shoulder blades to the middle of her back.

Quinn let out a growl of frustration and pulled her hair over her shoulder. "Babe, can you cut my hair while we're here?"

Rachel nodded. She ran her hands through her long hair and kissed Quinn's nose. Her lips tweaked a little at the corners and Rachel took this as a small victory. Ever since the outbreak, Quinn never smiled anymore. The most Rachel ever got was a twitch.

They walked through the aisles looking for anything useful, gathering up a few items and stuffing them into their backpacks. Quinn walked up to Rachel with a pair of scissors and a box of hair dye. Rachel looked at it and smiled up at Quinn.

"Really?"

Quinn nodded and Rachel led her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat straddled Quinn who was sitting on a chair, her head bent back into the sink as water ran through her hair. Rachel hummed as she ran her hands through Quinn's considerably shorter hair, pink dye running off her fingers.<p>

"This is bringing me back to high school." Rachel smiled before kissing Quinn lightly. Quinn ran a hand through her newly dyed hair. She shook it out, water flying around the room making Rachel squeal in surprise. Rachel placed both her hands on Quinn's cheeks to stop her from shaking her head and pushed the pink hair from her face.

"You're gorgeous."

Quinn kissed Rachel's palm and placed a hand on her stomach. "You're gorgeous, Rach."

Rachel leaned down and kissed Quinn gently, their lips moving together softly. This felt all so reminiscent of high school, kissing a pink haired Quinn in the bathroom. It gave Rachel a small sense of relief. If only for a minute.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked over at Quinn as they walked down the deserted highway, broken down cars littered around them and creating some kind of twisted maze to navigate around. Rachel was constantly looking around and trying to dodge obstacles but Quinn had her head buried in a book. The spine was bent to the point you couldn't even read the title any more and pages were constantly trying to escape only to be captured by Quinn and put back in their proper place.<p>

"How do you not have that memorized by now?" Rachel teased, struggling to push the wheelchair Quinn insisted on bringing over a crack.

"I do," she said matter of factly as she watched Rachel struggle, "Here, let me get that."

Rachel shook her head and lodged the wheelchair free with a triumphant smile, "See? I got it."

Quinn closed the medical book and tossed it on the wheelchair, trying to take it from Rachel, "I'll push it."

Rachel hip checked Quinn out of the way playfully, "I've got it, babe. It's for me anyways. Go back to reading your book."

With a deep sigh, Quinn put her arm around Rachel's waist. "You'll be glad we have it in a couple of months."

Quinn leaned down and placed a small kiss on Rachel's growing belly, eliciting a giggle from the smaller woman. Rachel always cherished moments like this. It was almost like everything was back to normal. Like before the Outbreak. Suddenly Quinn stepped in front of her and the sound of gunshots rang through the air, effectively shattering Rachel's illusion.

* * *

><p>Rachel doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach. She held back a sob not wanting to alert Quinn of any problems. Sweat clung to her brow as another harsh pain ripped through her belly. It was too soon. Three months too soon.<p>

"Come on, baby," Rachel whispered in a desperate plea to her unborn child, "Not yet. Okay, sweetie? It's too soon and I need you. You're Mamma needs you. Just a little longer."

The tears stung her eyes and a she bit down on her own hand, holding in a sob. After a few more minutes the pain subsided and Rachel wiped the tears from her face with a shaky hand.

"Rach, are you okay?" Quinn asked from around the corner.

"I'm fine!" she answered as calmly as possible. She splashed some water on her face and cleared her throat. She put her hand on her belly and sighed. "Thank you, little one."

* * *

><p>Rachel placed a hand on her swollen belly, groaning a little when Quinn went over a bump in the road.<p>

"Sorry, baby," Quinn said kissing the side of Rachel's head. Rachel just waved her hand in dismissal. Quinn began to push the wheelchair slower, carefully navigating around cracks.

"Don't go slower, Quinn. We need to get there as soon as possible. I'll be fine."

The pink haired girl stopped the wheelchair and moved in front of Rachel, kneeling down to her level. She placed her open palms on Rachel's thighs and looked up at her. "Rachel, I need you to tell me if anything is wrong. Okay? I love you and I love our baby. My job is to protect you guys and I can't if you're keeping things from me."

Rachel bit her lip and looked down. "I've been having pains. In my stomach."

"Like contractions?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

Quinn nodded and cupped Rachel's cheek, "I'll protect you. I promise."

Rachel gasped in surprise when Quinn pressed her lips against the brunette's, kissing her passionately. Rachel's heart swelled with the unexpected gesture, knowing that Quinn needed Rachel to believe in her as much as she needed to _know _that Rachel believed in her.

Rachel pulled away and leaned her forehead against the other girl's. "I know, Quinn. I know."

* * *

><p>Quinn pushed Rachel's wheelchair up to the front of the house, anticipation settling in both their stomachs. Rachel held onto the revolver tightly, her hands sweating. Quinn walked up to the door and knocked, a half eaten stick of beef jerky hanging from her mouth. Rachel grimaced.<p>

"You're breath is going to taste like jerky for days."

Quinn just waved her hand to silence the brunette and pressed her ear to the door.

"San? Brittany?" When there was no answer she jiggled the knob. Rachel lifted herself from the chair and looked in a window, noticing it was boarded up. She waddled around the side of the house, ignoring Quinn's whispered protests. She went up to the back door and turned the knob. It opened easily and the knot in her stomach tightened. She held the revolver out in front of her as she stepped into the house, her feet sounding like giant's against the linoleum of the empty house.

"Hello?" Rachel called out, her voice echoing off the walls. She walked into the living room, the gun still held out in front of her. Nothing looked touched. There were pictures on the wall and everything looked like Santana and Brittany had just left for the day.

Quinn walked in behind her and whispered harshly at her, "Rachel, what are you doing? Why did you just walk in here without me? What if there's an Infected in here?"

Rachel heard something in one of the other rooms and held a finger to her lips to hush Quinn. She walked slowly down the hall, pushing Quinn away as she tried to get in front of her. Rachel took a deep breath and swung open the bathroom door, gasping slightly.

Hunched over in the bathtub was a tall slender figure, clothes ripped and hanging off it's frame. Guttural sounds were coming from it's throat and Rachel's grip on the revolver tightened. Quinn tried to push Rachel out of the way but she stood her ground, waiting for the Infected to turn around. It slowly turned to face the two women and Rachel sighed in relief when she didn't recognize them. Aiming between its eyes, she squeezed the trigger and fired a single round into it's skull.

It fell to the ground with a thud and Rachel felt her muscles relax. Quinn put a hand on Rachel's shoulder and she turned around. "You shouldn't have done that."

Rachel shrugged and ran a hand through pink hair. "You can't always be the one who saves me. Sometimes you have to let me save you."

Quinn's breath didn't taste like jerky at all.

* * *

><p>"All the windows are boarded up. That has to be a good sign, right?" Rachel said hopefully. She stroked the cat that had curled up on her lap, purring loudly. Lord Tubbington never seemed to take a liking to her before, but apparently all she needed to do was feed him.<p>

Quinn stared blankly at the cat, holding a picture frame from Santana and Brittany's wedding day, Rachel and Quinn by their sides as bridesmaids. She flatly voiced what they both already knew.

"Britt would have never left Lord Tubbington."

The cat meowed sadly.

Rachel sat propped up in the guest bed, sweat forming on her brow as she breathed heavily.

"Quinn-" she panted out.

Her fingers clawed at the sheets and her neck ached from strain as she clenched and unclenched her jaw.

"I know, baby, it's okay. I got you."

Another pain ripped through her abdomen and she looked up to see Quinn flipping madly through her medical book. Rachel cried out as another contraction took over her body and she threw the nearest pillow at Quinn.

"Get your nose out of that book and deliver your goddamn baby!"

* * *

><p>Rachel collapsed onto the bed a sweaty heap. Her chest rose and fell dramatically with each breath as she struggled to keep her eyes open, exhaustion weighing down her body. Rachel craned her neck to see where a pink head was bent over a tiny, bloody body. Her heart clenched in her chest, not seeing any movement.<p>

"Q-Quinn?"

A soft cry rang throughout the room, growing louder and Rachel let out a sob of relief. She smiled up at Quinn as she carried the squirming bundle over to her, laying him carefully in her arms. Rachel's heart swelled in pride as his tiny hands seemed to reach for her. She put her finger in his tiny fist and laughed when he held tightly.

"He's so strong," she whispered as she kissed his forehead, "Strong like his Mamma."

She looked up at Quinn who was looking down at her son, tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Caleb," Quinn said putting a hand on his head, "Caleb Martin Fabray."

Rachel beamed at Quinn as she moved to lay on the bed next to Rachel. She rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and stroked his face with her finger.

"He's perfect," Quinn said softly. Rachel looked at her wife and saw a smile blooming on her delicate features. She looked almost surprised by her own emotion when she looked back at Rachel.

For a moment everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Quinn adjusted the sling over her shoulder that held Caleb tight against her chest. Her rifle was slung over her shoulder and she talked to the baby once in a while. Rachel reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. Quinn looked over at her and smiled widely, making Rachel's heart flutter out of her chest. She suddenly had hope that everything would be okay.<p> 


	45. Save Me

AN: For Faberry Week Day 3: Drunk. Thanks for those who reviewed. =)

* * *

><p>"I think...I think we're better off if we...if we take a break."<p>

This has to be a nightmare. Some kind of elaborate, vivid nightmare. Was she breathing? She wasn't sure. It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach.

"Quinn? Please say something?"

Quinn blinked and closed her mouth. Say something. _Say something_. Tell her to stop. Tell her to stay. Tell her how much you need her.

"Okay."

Rachel just looked at her, lip worried between her teeth.

"Is that all you're going to say, Quinn?"

_No! I love you! You can't leave me!_

"Yeah."

Rachel worried her lip even more and Quinn wanted to tell her to stop. Se wanted to smile and kiss her gently, telling her she was going to make herself bleed. But she figured that wasn't her place anymore.

Rachel nodded and looked down, "Well, I guess that's that."

Quinn just continued to stare at her. She couldn't believe this was happening. How did her girlfriend's bi-weekly weekend visit turn into a breakup?

"Well, Rachel said looking at her hands. I have to catch the train. I'll just take myself you don't have to worry."

She gave her what Quinn assumed was supposed to be a reassuring smile but it just looked...wrong.

Quinn watched as Rachel picked up her over night bag and walked to the door. She stood there with her hand on the handle for a few moments, almost like she was waiting for Quinn to say something. But when there was only silence she turned around and leaned up to kiss Quinn softly on the cheek. If Quinn's heart wasn't broken before it definitely was now.

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't a party person. Not since that one glee party in high school. But she needed to get out. She needed a distraction because her bed was supposed to have Rachel in it tonight. And it didn't. She needed something.<p>

Drunk college kids were littered all around the halls and Quinn maneuvered through them, only looking for one thing. There in the corner of a room was a table set up with alcohol, staring at her invitingly. She looked at the array, slightly confused, before pouring herself a shot and downing it.

The liquid burned her throat and settled in in her stomach, causing her eyes to water. She coughed a little but shook her head and went for another shot. She needed to forget. And if there was one thing she remembered about alcohol, it was that it made you forget.

With two shots in her system and wandered a little light headed through the party, a mixed drink in hand. She settled into a couch in the corner, shooing off guys who tried to talk to her.

She felt the couch sink down next to her but she didn't bother even looking over. It was probably just another one of those stupid frat guys.

"Hey," said a distinctly feminine voice. Quinn turned around with a quirked eyebrow and saw a girl that almost looked like Rachel. If just for a split second. Her heart fluttered for that brief second but quickly deflated.

"Hey," she answered taking another sip of her drink.

"I noticed you've been turning down all the guys," the girl said, "Is it because you're looking for someone...more...feminine?"

The alcohol was making her daring and a sly smile spread over Quinn's face. "Maybe."

The other girl bit her lip in that same way Rachel would and it drove Quinn crazy. She thought of the way Rachel had bit at her lip and the way she wanted to kiss it away but she couldn't. She couldn't because Rachel didn't want her anymore. But this girl did. This girl wanted Quinn.

Quinn put her hand behind the other girl's head and brought her close, smashing their lips together. She tasted like some fruity drink. The other girl growled against her lips and tangled her hands in short blonde hair.

If Quinn was sober she might have stopped this. But she was drunk and if she tried hard enough, she could imagine these lips were Rachel's and it was her hands that were tugging at her hair.

* * *

><p>She didn't sound like Rachel when she came but Quinn was too drunk to care.<p>

* * *

><p>The pounding in Quinn's head the next morning was a welcome distraction from everything. It was hard to think about her when she was was wrenching into a toilet.<p>

* * *

><p>At first it was just Friday through Sunday. But then her thoughts about Rachel became harder to deal with during the week. So just a little bit in the morning to get her through the day. Then she started needing afternoon pick me ups.<p>

Then it was a constant need, just a controlled amount on the weekdays.

Then she started forgetting what day it was and it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, we're worried about you."<p>

The blonde snorted out a laugh and took a long sip from her drink. "Yeah, right, San. Who's 'we'? You, Britt...who else?"

Santana sighed, "There's a lot of people, Q."

Quinn finished off her drink and shook her head, cherishing the numb feel that it was giving her.

"Not who I want to care," she said softly. Her words probably hurt Santana. But after eight shots of vodka she really didn't care about anything anymore.

* * *

><p>It was a different girl every time. That way she didn't have to worry about stopping herself from saying Rachel's name. It was better without feelings. Not that she could muster any these days.<p>

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the alcohol, but there was a girl that looked almost exactly like Rachel. She was floating through the room and looking lost. Like she was looking for someone. Quinn's heart broke when she saw her because she reminded her too much of the girl she was trying to forget. The girl who already forgot her.<p>

Quinn walked up to her, slurring as she talked, "Are you 'kay? You look lost?"

The girl turned and looked at her, big brown eyes widening. Quinn looked into those eyes and she knew. She had spent too many hours staring into them to mistake them.

"Rachel?" Quinn's voice cracked and she wondered if this was real or some elaborate alcoholic fantasy.

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel placed her hands on either side of the girl's face, tears evident in her eyes, "I don't-...Santana called me."

Quinn tried to roll her eyes, "So you're only here because Santana called you? That's great. Well, for whatever reason you're here, you can leave. I don't need you."

Rachel put her hands on Quinn's neck and leaned up to kiss her cheek, her lips wet with tears, "Please, Quinn. Let me take care of you."

"You're the one that put me here."

"Let me pull you out. Come back to me," Rachel said as she clung to Quinn like she would disappear at any minute.

"I don't need you, Rachel," Quinn said, trying to keep her voice steady. But Rachel's voice and the feel of her hands brought back everything she was trying to forget.

Alcohol sloshed onto their feet when she dropped the cup. But being in Rachel's arms again felt too good for her to care.

* * *

><p>Quinn's whole body felt like it was burning up, but she was <em>cold<em> so cold. Her body was shivering and she couldn't get warm. She couldn't get warm but she needed to be cool. And it hurt, it hurt so much. A cool towel was placed on her head and she opened her bloodshot eyes long enough to see Rachel's concerned face hovering over her. She tried to smile. But it hurt too much.

* * *

><p>Rachel held her tightly, the warm water flowing over their bodies. When did it become so hard to stand? The soft water hitting her skin stung. It stung and she wanted it to stop. But Rachel was holding her. Rachel was here. Rachel was with her. She would endure the pain.<p>

* * *

><p>When Quinn woke up she felt like she had just gotten through a long fever dream. When she tried to get out of bed and couldn't because Rachel's arm was wrapped around her, she wondered if this whole thing had been a nightmare.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you, Quinn," Rachel whispered, wiping some hair from her face, "You scared me. I thought I lost you."<p>

Quinn instinctively leaned into Rachel's touch, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. "You never lost me. I was trying to lose you. But you never lost me."

Rachel kissed Quinn softly and the blonde held tightly to her shirt, almost afraid to let go. She whispered into brunette hair, "Why did you leave?"

Dropping a kiss on Quinn's shoulder, Rachel whispered against it, "I was scared. I'm sorry. I was being stupid. I'll never leave you again, I promise."

Quinn nuzzled Rachel's neck, inhaling her scent, "I love you, Rachel. You've saved. More than once."

Rachel kissed her again and held her tight, "I'll spend the rest of my life saving you if you need me too. You know that."

The brunette's kisses made Quinn feel more lightheaded than any amount of alcohol ever could.


	46. No Such Thing as Happily Ever After

AN: Sorry it's been so long! Here's an submission I have for Faberry Week. I hop you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray hated fairy tales. They were stupid and foolish and nothing like real life at all. There was no such thing as happily ever after. In her opinion, it was irresponsible to tell them to children because it was just setting them up for disappointment. What was it teaching them? That true love is out there for everyone? That evil will be conquered and your knight in shining armor will ride in and save you? That everyone would fall in love?<p>

Bullshit.

Fairy tales weren't real. They wasn't love out there for everyone. Sometimes people got left behind. And evil wasn't always conquered, sometimes evil won. Slaying dragons is a piece of cake compared to what they had to go through. Rejection, failure, lost love, lack of love in general.

Some called Quinn jaded, but she just called herself realistic. She had learned long ago not to get caught up in the smokescreen of hopes and dreams. This was reality. Dreams of true love had no place here.

Maybe that's how she ended up with pink hair and enough piercings to send any Bible thumping friend of her mother's away. When people tried to "relate" to her or whatever bullshit, they would always say the world dealt her a "hard hand" and that things would get better. Quinn wound just smirk and nod. These people were obviously delusional. She hadn't been "dealt a bad had" by the world. The world did her a favor. It showed her what it was really like out there. Cold and alone and miserable.

Quinn was tired pretending everything was fine and dandy. Her family had been living in a fairy tale for as long as she could remember and she was tired of it. The Fabray motto was: "Don't talk about it and it doesn't exist. Pretend everything is perfect, and it will be."

But Quinn was done playing those games. Don't talk about it, fine. That was something she thought would always be instilled in her. But pretend everything's perfect? Never. Nothing's perfect. Nothing could ever be perfect. That's why she stopped trying to be the perfect daughter her parents wanted. What was the point? In the end, nothing turned out the way you wanted, so she might as well let them get used to it.

So gone were sun dresses and pretty hats and in were combat boots and threadbare tshirts. Piercings were mandatory. Now Quinn smoked a pack a week, making everything she ate taste like ash and nicotine. But she didn't mind. She kind of liked it actually. It was a constant reminder of what kind of state the world was in. Her world.

* * *

><p>Leave it to Rachel Berry to stick her nose in things that didn't belong. Quinn should have known, really. She should have guessed that the annoying girl would take it upon herself to try and bring Quinn back into that world of babies and delusional teens.<p>

Rachel was the most disillusioned out of all of them. Just look at her. Still holding onto her dreams and her stupid boyfriend. It would all come crashing down. Quinn knew it would. It always did. Rachel was anything but immune.

Quinn tried to deter her, but she kept coming back. She was determined and wouldn't leave Quinn alone. She'd hide out in the bathroom, Rachel would find her. Under the bleachers, Rachel would find her. One time she even hid out behind the school and Rachel still found her. It was like she had a tracking device on her or something.

Soon Quinn just gave up and let her stay. If she had the weird need to stay hanging around her than fine. It wasn't going to convince Quinn to "go back to her dreams". Dreams were stupid. Her dream sought her out and stood in front of her every day without even realizing what it meant to Quinn. Dreams don't come true. Dreams can be idiots. Sure they're cute. But they're stupid and only break your heart. Quinn was done with dreams.

* * *

><p>Rachel smelled like soap. She smelled good.<p>

It made Quinn sick.

* * *

><p>Now Rachel was actually following her places. She even followed Quinn home. Not that she minded. It meant her mother would try and stay sober for at least a couple of hours and Quinn wouldn't have to deal with her.<p>

Plus, it was nice having someone around that wasn't a Skank. Someone that talked to her like she mattered. Not that it made a difference. Quinn still knew that in the long run, everything went to shit. But it was nice to pretend sometimes. Rachel was the only one she would pretend with anymore.

* * *

><p>Quinn had become accustomed to going to the park with Rachel after school. She would smoke under the bleachers until glee was over then wordlessly walk Rachel to her car. They would drive to the park and just sit, sometimes barely speaking at all, must to Quinn's surprise. Quinn liked it when they didn't talk. When she could just be in her own head.<p>

Rachel had the tendency to say something stupidly profound that made Quinn's numbed heart throb just a little bit. Usually, Quinn would just ignore it. But not today.

"What are you afraid of?" Rachel asked, her eyes moving from the homework in her lap and up to Quinn, lounging not more than a foot away, "I see how you look at me."

Quinn was forced to swallow down the emotion hurting her throat and stood up without a word. She walked over to her car and climbed in, waiting for Rachel to follow suit. Rachel just blinked at her for a few moments before scrambling from her spot on the grass and got in the car. She didn't say anything else all the way to her house until she got out of the car. Then Rachel ducked her head to look at Quinn and bit her lip, looking a little nervous.

Quinn would have driven away right then if it wouldn't have knocked her head off.

"I don't know if you notice, but I look at you the same way."

Quinn didn't talk to Rachel for two weeks.

* * *

><p>One Tuesday, Quinn waited under the bleachers and stomped out her cigarette just as Rachel was leaving the building. She walked a little to catch up with her, falling in stride next to the brunette and walking towards her car. Rachel got the hint and followed, getting in the passengers side before Quinn took off.<p>

They sat in the park for hours. Saying nothing. But both knew things were okay.

Quinn let Rachel hug her one day after dropping her off at her house. It was long and warm and made Quinn feel safe.

Afterwards, she went home and punched the brick wall behind her house so she had a real excuse to cry.

* * *

><p>In fairytales, the hero is held back from their dreams because of an evil stepmom or evil dragon. Then all they had to do was defeat them with some magic or a sword and it was over. Bam. They had their dreams.<p>

Quinn wanted to know why there wasn't a fairy tale where the evil was yourself. That would be believable.

* * *

><p>Quinn listened outside of glee, out of sight, waiting for the big solo Rachel had been talking about all week. She was about to give up and go smoke under the bleachers when that unmistakable voice finally reached her ears.<p>

Her lips actually hurt from the effort it took to smile after so long of going without.

Quinn still hated fairy tales. You don't always end up with your one true love. Sometimes your one true love wanted their dreams more, and you didn't fit into them. She hated dreams. But she didn't need them. Rachel had enough for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Rachel almost got hit by a car. Quinn saw it happen. Rachel made a comment about dreams and Quinn told her they were stupid. Dreams were like Santa Clause. They were made up to make you feel good and hope, only to find out later they're impossible.<p>

Rachel stormed off into street in front of the park and a car almost hit her. Barely missed her. Quinn was by her side before she even realized it, white as a ghost. Both of them. Quinn could swear this was the moment her heart started again.

* * *

><p>Rachel's mouth tasted sweet. Quinn couldn't get enough.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray hated fairy tales. They were nothing like real life at all. They taught you that love was easy. But love isn't easy, love was hard. And dreams don't just happen because you wish for it, they happen when you work for them. There were no dragons to slay or evil witches to conquer and no Princess's in towers waiting for their one true love.<p>

But Quinn was okay with that. For her, it only took having Rachel to realize that she would gladly defeat any of those creatures for her, no matter how stupid or imaginary they may be. Because it may be hard, but the happily ever after was worth it.


	47. From Beginning to End

AN: Here's my second contribution to Faberry week. I'm kinda 'meh' about this one. But here you go! I tried to do the non traditional reading of the prompt. I promise they'll get less angsty as the week goes on.

* * *

><p>The wind played softly through Quinn's hair as she watched Elizabeth run through piles of leaves that had gathered under the naked trees they once clothed. Rachel sat on the bench beside her, although to Quinn it seemed that she was miles away. She could remember the days before Elizabeth was born when they would come to the park and just sit for hours, bundled in each other's arms and basking in their love for one another. Those days seemed distant almost as if it wasn't her who had experienced them; Quinn almost felt as if she had eavesdropped on someone else's happy memories.<p>

"Do you ever think we're doing her a disservice?" Rachel said watching their daughter kick leaves into the air.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked looking at the shell of her wife, a glimmer of hope in her heart.

"Do you think we're doing a disservice...to Elizabeth...by staying together?"

Quinn's heart dropped, her mouth dry as she stared at Rachel who wasn't even looking at her, the same blank stare on her face as if she had just asked what they should have for dinner. "What do you mean?" the blonde asked softly.

Rachel shrugged, "You know. Maybe it's worse for her because she sees us fighting."

Quinn just watched Elizabeth and said nothing. She didn't want to start a fight.

* * *

><p>"Quinn! Stop!"<p>

Rachel falls on the bed in a fit of giggles and large laughs that wrack her whole body, Quinn falling after her. Long slender fingers are tucked into the brunette's sides, assaulting her ribs in a way that Quinn knows will make that beautiful laugh tumble from her lips. Rachel struggles against the unrelenting hands, tears of joy glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"Please!" Rachel made a dramatic show out of reaching for Quinn, a distressed hand pressed to her forehead. Quinn chuckled and stilled her hands, leaning down to kiss her briefly.

"You're lucky you're so damn cute," Quinn murmured against Rachel's lips, connecting their lips once more. Rachel hummed and help Quinn's face in her hands, keeping her lips at bay.

"Au contraire, good woman. I believe you're the lucky one. Not many get to have such an adorable girlfriend as myself," Rachel said smugly, her arms wrapping around Quinn's neck.

"I can't argue with that logic, Ms. Berry." Quinn attempted to kiss Rachel once more but was stopped by two fingers, pressed neatly to her lips.

"I don't know this, 'Ms. Berry' you speak of," Rachel said airily. Quinn rolled her eyes despite the warmth spreading it's way through her chest.

"Mrs. Fabray," Quinn corrected, "Better?"

Rachel offered a single nod before she pulled the blonde down for kiss. Quinn happily obliged.

* * *

><p>The days start to blend together in that cliche way that people talk about. But it's only the days that her and Rachel don't speak. The silence is driving her crazy, making weeks go by like one long insufferable day.<p>

It makes her physically sick.

* * *

><p>Quinn is panting, each breath burning her lungs deliciously as her foggy mind begins to clear. The soft warm mouth left a trail of kisses up her over stimulated body before landing on her swollen lips. The blonde sighed into the kiss, her heavy arms laying uselessly at her sides. Rachel's warm body settled over hers and Quinn smiled lazily, humming softly.<p>

"Hey, baby," she purred, finally finding some strength to lift her and settle a hand low on Rachel's back, stroking the slightly damp skin with her thumb. "I missed you."

Rachel smiled back and brushed some stray hair from Quinn's face. "I hate being apart," she pouted.

Quinn chuckled throatily and raised an eyebrow, "But the homecoming is oh so great."

With a playful roll of her eyes, Rachel kissed Quinn deeply. "Never leave me," she whispered against still swollen lips.

"Never," Quinn replied, kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Quinn recalled memories of when her and Rachel were happy together. It felt like eavesdropping on someone else's life. Was it possible to be jealous of yourself? At least, of someone you used to be? Sometimes she was so jealous of who she was just a few years ago that she couldn't even look in the mirror.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't put Elizabeth down. Not from the moment she first saw her. She was the most beautiful thing Quinn had ever seen. Ever.<p>

She sat on the hospital bed next to Rachel, cradling Elizabeth lovingly and talking to her softly. "You're so beautiful," Quinn cooed, "And I bet you'll be talented. Like your Mommy."

Rachel's head was on Quinn's shoulder, looking at Elizabeth but not saying anything. Quinn blamed the drugs still in her system.

* * *

><p>One day, Quinn came home from work and was a little put off when Elizabeth didn't run up to her and hug her around the legs. Fear gripped her heart for a moment until she walked into the living room and saw Rachel sitting on the couch, suitcase at her feet. Fear turned to dread and Quinn stopped in her tracks.<p>

"Elizabeth's with Kurt," Rachel said immediately, soothing at least some part of Quinn's mind, "She doesn't know...what's going on." Rachel looked down to the suitcase at her feet then back up at Quinn.

"Well she's not the only one," Quinn said with a dry laugh. She knows what it looks like. It looks like Rachel's-

But she can't. She couldn't be.

Rachel shook her head and looked down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap, "You know what's going on."

Quinn shook her head and took cautious steps towards Rachel as if she'd bolt at any moment. "No. Tell me."

There was a long pause, Quinn could tell Rachel was trying to figure out what to say. The silence almost became too much until Rachel finally stood up. "I'm leaving. I'm talking to my lawyer and...I'm leaving."

Quinn shook her head and put her head in her hands, "Rachel, please-"

"No, Quinn. I'm done. We can't do this anymore," Rachel almost whispered, standing up and grabbing her suitcase. Quinn could do nothing but look on helplessly as Rachel wordlessly walked over to Quinn. Brown eyes that used to be filled with such joy and hopefulness just looked broken and weary. She stood up on her tip toes and gently kissed Quinn's cheek before walking out of the house.

Quinn just remained stuck in place. Her cheek cold from where Rachel's lips had been.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, little girl," Quinn whispered to Rachel's belly, the bump barely showing, "You're the most beautiful little girl in the world."<p>

Quinn looked up at Rachel who was just looking straight up at the ceiling, an unreadable expression on her face. She had been doing this a lot lately. Ever since they felt the first kick. The blonde pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's belly before crawling back up to her.

"You okay, baby?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel didn't look at her, just pushed her shirt down over her stomach. "I'm not your baby anymore, Quinn. You have a real baby."

Quinn frowned and shook her head, kissing Rachel gently, "You'll always be my baby."

Brown eyes finally turned to her, something swimming beneath them that Quinn couldn't read. "Do you promise?" Rachel whispered. Quinn nodded and kissed Rachel reassuringly. She placed a hand on Rachel's stomach, but the brunette put her own hand over it and moved Quinn's hand to her hip instead.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the rocking chair of the nursery, staring blankly at the crib where Elizabeth was currently crying. Quinn walked in, confused as to why Rachel wasn't doing anything but said nothing. Instead she picked up the baby and began to bounce her.<p>

"There, there, baby girl," Quinn sang, "You're okay. Momma's got you."

She looked over at Rachel who was still staring at the crib, that blank look in her eye. She could't blame the drugs anymore.

* * *

><p>"Rae," Quinn whispered, heads close under the blanket, legs tangled together, "I want a baby."<p>

Shock passed over Rachel's eyes before she laughed. "Good one, Quinn."

Quinn frowned a little and shook her head, "I'm serious. I want a baby. Can you imagine? A little you running around?"

Rachel's smile faltered and she remained quiet for a few moments. "You really want a baby?"

"More than anything."

An emotion passed Rachel's face before Quinn could read it and the smaller girl just nodded. "Then let's have a baby."

* * *

><p>Quinn had to practically force Rachel to visit Elizabeth.<p>

* * *

><p>They sat on the same bench, snow falling around them, bringing a close to the year that had been so hard. The year everything had changed. Elizabeth played in the snow, still too young to really know what was going on, while her mothers sat noticeably far away from each other. They sat in silence, hands stuffed in their pockets as they watched their daughter play in the snow.<p>

"I'm sorry."

Quinn took a moment to think, trying to figure out whether she had imagined the voice before turning to look at Rachel. Big brown eyes stared back at her, practically strangers.

"For what?"

Rachel shook her head, "You know what for."

Quinn nodded and looked down at her lap, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too."

Silence again. Quinn figured the conversation was over.

"I want to change. I want to get better."

Quinn looked back over at the girl she had once loved with her whole heart. The Rachel who was determined and kind and loving. She hadn't seen that Rachel in a while. Three years, actually.

"I'm getting help."

"Really?" Quinn asked skeptically, "You aren't lying?"

Rachel shook her head, "I miss you. I miss...I miss Elizabeth."

Quinn searched her face and saw that spark, that glimmer of the Rachel she remembered. A smile formed on her face and she nodded. She didn't need to say anything. Instead she scooted a little closer to Rachel and looped her arm through hers, holding her close. Rachel's head rested on her shoulder and Quinn looked down to see her watching Elizabeth, a smile on her face and a spark in her eye that she thought was gone forever. It was a start. It would be okay.


	48. Kryptonite, Thy Name is Rachel Berry

AN: So I skipped yesterday's prompt because I was at a loss. But here's this one! Just a short fluffy piece. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Rachel wasn't sure what she was doing here. She had no idea what she was looking for or even if her cousin liked comics. Or if he could even read...he was somewhat of a neanderthal. All she knew is that when she searched suitable presents for a 14-year-old Jewish boy, comic books came up. She thought it would be a simple walk in, pick up something and walk out. But there were so many! Why were there so many comic books in existence? And why did a lot of them have naked women on the front?<p>

Putting down a particularly racy comic, she decided to give up and walked towards the front of the store. Rachel did a double take down an aisle of the comic book store, her jaw dropping in surprise at the blonde figure down at the end of the store, flipping through a comic.

"Quinn?"

The blonde head whipped up in surprise, eyes widening before diving behind the book. Rachel strode up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"I already saw you, Quinn."

The blonde peeked over the top of the book, her hazel eyes shining behind big rimmed glasses.

"How did you recognize me?"

Rachel giggled and pulled the comic down so she could see her face. "Just because you're wearing glasses doesn't mean you're unrecognizable."

Quinn frowned and adjusted them on her face, "It works for Superman."

"Well, you're not Superman, are you?"

The blonde blushed and put the comic back on the rack, straightening out her shirt, letting Rachel get a good look at it. "Quinn, you're wearing a Superman shirt."

She blushed even deeper and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "So? You wanna take a picture so you can show it to everyone? Let everyone know I'm a geek?"

Rachel shook her head and tugged on the shirt, "It's cute. And you're not a geek. It's nice to see you as...not Quinn Fabray head cheerleader and just...Quinn."

Rachel looked away and hoped that Quinn wouldn't notice the blush on her cheeks.

Quinn smiled and said softly, "I like to think of my Cheerios uniform as my second secret identity," she scrunched up her nose, "Is that weird?"

Her heart was melting. Freaking melting. Rachel already had a crush on the girl but seeing her like this was unbearable. They had become better friends in the past year now that all the drama with Finn was over and he was off both girl's radar. Since then, Rachel had just been cultivating a crush on the Cheerio, much to her chagrin. The brunette shook her head, "That's not weird at all. I actually think I like you more because of it."

Rachel didn't even notice that they had been staring at each other in silence for a few moments until a small pimply boy came between them to pick up a comic. He looked curiously between them but quickly became more interested in the book then the two girls staring at each other.

Quinn looked down and fiddled with the hem of her shirt, "Um, 'The Avengers' is playing at the theater down the street. Do you um...w-want to go? With me?"

Rachel had no idea what that was but Quinn was asking her to go watch it so she would go. She nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Rachel wasn't a huge fan of the movie. But when all the action stuff came and she jumped, Quinn held her hand. So it was worth it.<p>

* * *

><p>A light came into Rachel's window, startling her awake. On her ceiling was a circle of light with a star in the middle of it. Frowning in confusion, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked over to the window to see where the light was coming from.<p>

Looking down onto the grass outside of her window was none other than Quinn Fabray. She was wearing her Cheerios jacket, open just enough to reveal a shirt with some sort of symbol on it that Rachel could only assume was a comic reference. The blonde was holding a flashlight that had a cut out paper star placed over the front glass to beam the shape into Rachel's window.

Quinn switched off the light and moved it away from the window. She then offered the brunette a small wave and Rachel couldn't help but be charmed. "What are you doing here?" Rachel whispered loudly enough for Quinn to hear but not loud enough to wake her neighbors of fathers on the other side of the house.

"I want to show you something," Quinn said motioning for Rachel to come down

"At this time of night?"

Quinn just nodded and stuffed her hands in her pockets, the flashlight sticking awkwardly out of her pocket.

"This better be good, Fabray!" Rachel said with mock annoyance, just catching Quinn's small smile before ducking back into her room. She stripped herself of her sleep shorts and tank top, slipping on a pair of jeans and a top. She was tempted to put on a dress but she didn't want to be _too _obvious. Skipping down the stairs as quietly as possible, Rachel opened the door and saw Quinn leaning against the tree in her yard.

Rachel smiled and bounced up to Quinn, rocking back and forth on her heels. "What was that display? With the light?"

Quinn blushed, shrugging and looking away, "I was signaling you. Batman has the bat signal and now you have this. The star signal. Maybe."

Rachel's smile grew a ridiculous amount and she tried to hide it by ducking her head, becoming suddenly interested in her shoes. "That's a wonderful idea, Quinn. No one's ever given me my own signal before."

"Well, you deserve one," Quinn said kicking Rachel's shoe lightly to get the brunette's attention back up to her. Rachel finally looked up at Quinn and offered a shy smile. "Thank you."

Quinn shook her head and offered an arm, "Come on."

Rachel hooked her arm through Quinn's and let the blonde lead her...wherever they were going. She wasn't sure. Not that she cared at all. As long as she was with Quinn, she didn't really care that much. She figured she wasn't going to take her somewhere and murder her so there wasn't much to worry about.

They walked in comfortable silence, the night air finally getting to Rachel and she shivered, pulling herself more into Quinn's side. The blonde looked over at Rachel and stopped, shrugging off her Cheerio jacket.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked just before Quinn draped the jacket over her shoulders.

"You're cold. I'm warm blooded," Quinn said with a shrug. Rachel smiled up at her and snuggled into the jacket. It smelled like Quinn. It made her a little dizzy. Quinn laced their hands together and Rachel's heart began to beat out of her chest. But she remained stoic, following Quinn wherever she was taking her.

They got to the park and Quinn led her towards the swings, sitting down on one and Quinn taking the other. She looked over at Rachel with a small smile. "You would have made a good Cheerio," Quinn muttered, "A pretty one."

Rachel blushed and swung her legs a little to get the swing moving. "You're the prettiest Cheerio."

Quinn didn't answer, instead she grabbed the chain of Rachel's swing and pulled her over, grabbing the other chain so that she was face to face with her. Quinn adjusted herself so that Rachel was between her legs and they were as close as they could possibly be.

Rachel enjoyed the silence, reveled in it. It was like there was a spell over then that she didn't want to break yet. But curiosity got the better of her.

"Why did you come tonight, Quinn?"

Quinn bit her lip and looked down at her lap for a moment and Rachel feared that she ventured too far, said too much. She was about to take back the question when Quinn sighed, "I want to tell you something, Rach. But you can't run."

Rachel frowned but didn't say anything, just nodded. Quinn took a few moments, taking a big breath before continuing.

"You're beautiful," Quinn whispered, brushing a piece of hair from Rachel's face. Rachel leaned a little into her touch, looking up at the other girl shyly. This whole thing was very weird for Rachel. She was sitting in the park with Quinn, sitting close, and wearing a Cheerio's jacket.

"You are," Quinn insisted, "You're...you don't know what you mean to me. You...you're voice makes me weak. You're eyes-...they're just...I don't know how to describe it. You're my kryptonite, Rachel Berry."

Rachel's eyes grew wide as she looked into hazel. Because it sounded an awful like...was Quinn-

"Do you get what I'm saying?" Quinn whispered. Rachel looked into her eyes, wide and eager, scared. Rachel knew exactly what Quinn was saying. She just nodded, a shocked smile spreading over her features.

"I feel the same way, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn laughed and held Rachel's face in her hands before pressing their lips together. Rachel felt like she was flying. Her heart soared, stomach twisted in a not unpleasant way. Quinn's lips were soft and wonderful. She tasted like...like...Rachel couldn't even think right now. Just something good.

They finally pulled away after what felt like hours, but not long enough, both with ridiculous smiles on their faces. "That was-"

"Magical," Rachel finished, still slightly dazed. Quinn just nodded with a small chuckle and brought their lips together again.

* * *

><p>For more geek!Quinn and Cheerio!Rachel check out my rp loosely based on "Supergeek". Superheroquinn &amp; Rachel-in-lights on tumblr (end shameless promotion)<p> 


	49. The Gift that Keeps on Giving

AN: Here's my crossover piece for Faberry week. It's crossed over with "Pushing Daisies". If you love the show I hope this does it justice.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was nine years, three months, two weeks and six days old when she first discovered she was special. Not special like you would expect. After all, she was admittedly gifted in various areas of talent, mostly revolving singing and dancing. No, Rachel Berry was special in an entirely different way. A unique way.<p>

She discovered it when her cat Barnaby got into her hamster, Dolly's, cage. Barnaby, his eyes too big for his stomach, attempted to swallow Dolly whole, resulting in the unfortunate passing of both pets. When Rachel discovered them, she was, of course, heartbroken and tried to resuscitate Barnaby. Much to her surprise, when she touched the cat, he sprang back to life, coughing up the corpse of the still dead Dolly. Rachel thanked Moses for the miracle of her cat back and went to scoop up the hamster. However, as soon as she touched it, Dolly too was alive once more.

Rachel was, for all intensive purposes, confused. Her animals had clearly been dead until she touched them. Was this some kind of prank? Joke? Rachel had always considered herself a bright girl but she just couldn't figure this one out. So she went to scoop up Dolly but then, in a flash, she was dead again. Brow furrowed, Rachel poked the creature, hoping that the same thing would happen where she would wake up. But nothing. Outside of her window, she heard a loud thump. Getting up to examine it, she saw a dead squirrel laying on her roof.

Needless to say, Rachel needed to figure out what was going on. And countless experiments, timers and fireflies later, she realized her gift. Rachel Berry could touch dead things and bring them back to life, but if they were alive for more than a minute, something had to die in it's place. And one more touch and it would be dead again. Forever. One touch, life. Second touch, dead again.

Rachel accepted this gift like she accepted all her others, graciously and cautiously. She never used her gift save for the one time that she brought Barnaby back to life. Her and the cat kept each other company, but could not touch making the cat needy for affection from other people. But the two had an understanding and Barnaby was not bitter about his physically removed owner.

Rachel didn't use her gift again. That is, until now.

At this moment, Rachel was seventeen years, four months, three weeks and two days old. Her impending wedding was interrupted when a distressed looking Sue Sylvester barged into the courthouse and announced that Quinn Fabray was at the hospital. She was on life support and had no chance to live. Any false feelings of love or affection she felt towards Finn Hudson flew out the window at this moment and Rachel was on her way to the hospital.

Her wedding dress, that had once felt so right and safe, felt stifling and exposing. She needed out of it. And much to her father's chagrin, she stripped out of it in the back of the car, not caring if her tears ruined the fabric, and pulled on some shorts and a large sweatshirt. She was out of the car as soon as they got to the hospital, car not even fully stopped. Rachel sprinted down the hallway to Quinn's room, barging in without any regard to anyone else in the room. When she got to the room, she stopped dead. The room was empty save for Quinn, laying helplessly on the bed. Rachel walked cautiously up to her, eyes trained on her bruised and battered face.

This was not the Quinn she-...not the Quinn she fell in love with. Quinn was already gone, Rachel could tell. There wasn't that spark around her. That aura. She was gone. The only thing Rachel could think about was that she never got to say goodbye. She never got to tell her that she loved her.

Sure it was a petty thought, but they were her thoughts none the less. She was going to marry Finn Hudson in hopes it would either bring Quinn to the realization that she did, in fact, love her. And now she was dead. She was gone and she didn't have the chance to tell her how she felt.

Expect she was Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry had a special gift and she could tell Quinn. She had one minute. But it couldn't be here and now. Especially since the nurses were now bustling her out of the room and family was coming in to say their last goodbyes. She had to plan.

The day of Quinn's funeral, there was no open casket. Rachel was thankful for that. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to look at her without touching her and making a person come back to life in front of friends and family wasn't always a good thing. But everyone filtered out of the room so that the casket could be put in the limo and driven to the cemetery. The family had decided not to have a service at the graveside. They said it was too painful. But if you neglected your child while they were alive, it was easy to do while they were dead too.

As soon as everyone was gone, Rachel made sure the doors to the room were closed and opened up the casket carefully. The breath was stolen from her lungs, because somehow, Quinn's beauty had survived even death. Rachel set her watch for one minute and extended her hand to Quinn's face.

Rachel took great care in deciding where to touch her. The lips? Too forward. The cheek?...The cheek. Carefully, Rachel reached out and touched Quinn's cheek with a single finger, almost reverently.

She expected her to blink her eyes open as if she'd just been woken from a deep dream and smile up at Rachel. What she didn't expect was for Quinn to jerk awake, eyes wide and darting around.

"What happened? I thought I was dead," she said as if she was out of breath.

Rachel nodded and said slowly, "Quinn, don't panic. But you are. Dead that is."

Quinn frowned at Rachel and shook her head, looking down and finally realizing she was sitting in a coffin. The color from her face drained and she shook her head. "Oh my-...I think I'm going to faint. Is this heaven?"

"Although I'm flattered that you believe this is heaven and I would be there, I assure you it is not," Rachel said quickly, knowing her time was almost up, "I wanted to tell you something. But I only have so much time."

Quinn looked up at Rachel, "How much time?"

Rachel shrugged with an apologetic smile, "One minute. But now more like...thirty seconds."

Quinn nodded and let out a small breath, "Okay. Then what...what do you have to tell me?"

Rachel took a deep breath, "I love you, Quinn. I know it's too late and I should have told you before but I couldn't live knowing I didn't tell you. So...there. I love you."

There were knots of anticipation in Rachel's stomach as she waited for the dead girl to respond (and hopefully within twenty seconds) as she stood nervously in front of the girl who had mercilessly tormented her and somehow made her love her over the past three years. Quinn frowned, processing the words, before a slow smile spread over her features.

"Well, I guess it's too late for me to care about my reputation so I can safely say," Quinn licked her lips, her voice cracking, "I love you too, Rachel."

The knots in Rachel's stomach exploded into warmth and she smiled wider than she ever smiled, resisting the urge to reach over and hug Quinn for risk she would fall dead in her arms. Rachel's watch beeped in warning, ten seconds left. Her face fell and Quinn's followed.

"I guess it's time for me to go, huh?" Quinn said with a humorless chuckle, "Do you think you could-...would you be my last kiss?"

Rachel nodded and stepped closer to Quinn, nerves coming back. Quinn's eyes closed in anticipation, lips parting ever so slightly. Rachel's mouth slowly descended on hers but no matter what, she couldn't bring herself to close the remaining gap. It was the subtle beeping of her watch, telling her the minute had come and gone that finally snapped Rachel from her daze.

"What if I told you you didn't have to be dead?" Rachel asked quietly.

Quinn blinked, "Well, that would be preferable."

Rachel smiled and stepped away from Quinn, clasping her hands behind her back to prevent her from reaching out and taking the blonde's hand. "Let's go."

She led Quinn from the building, careful to make sure no family members were meandering about and caught a glimpse of Quinn who was supposed to be dead and was very much not. They drove in relative silence to Rachel's house until they settled into her room, sitting on the bed (a fair distance away, of course).

"So," Quinn began, "What exactly is going on? This isn't some kind of fever thing, is it?"

Rachel shook her head and looked down at her lap, "I can...I can touch things and bring them back to life." Rachel explained, "But, the only thing is, I can't touch you. Ever. Or you're dead again and I can't bring you back."

Quinn nodded, trying to process all the information. Barnaby jumped up on Quinn's lap with a meow, curling onto her lap and getting comfortable. "I...touched Barnaby too," Rachel muttered with a blush.

Quinn stroked the cat and said softly, "So, that means no kisses?"

Rachel blinked, her mind suddenly blank, "I've lost my train of thought."

Quinn chuckled and looked up at Rachel, biting her lip, "So, where am I staying?"

"I thought that was clear. You'll be staying with me. We can't have you going around all..._not _dead. People will get suspicious. They'll do experiments on you and probably me and I refuse to let them touch you," Rachel explained in one breath, "It's too risky. and you can't tell your parents."

"No problem there," Quinn snorted, scratching Barnaby behind the ears. Rachel smiled at the two and for the first time in a long time, she didn't look at her gift as a burden. It was a blessing. It brought the woman she loved back into her life. Sure they couldn't touch but what did that matter? She still loved her before when they never touched except for the occasional hug or arm touch.

Though, eventually, they did find creative ways around the "no touching" rule. Gloves were enlisted so that hand holding was possible and winter soon became their favorite season. Saran wrap was pressed over one's lips so that kissing was made possible and large comforters were wrapped around each other for hugs. It was difficult, but they got used to it.

Hiding Quinn became exponentially harder when people got so curious as to why Rachel hardly spent any time away from her house. But Rachel graduated and was off to New York, Quinn right beside her. When they got there, she didn't need an obscenely large hat or sunglasses to hide her face. She blended in and no one told her she looked like that dead girl from the newspapers. She could walk down the street holding Rachel's hand (with gloves) and no one gave them a second look.

Kurt and Santana, the only people they had let in on the secret, often asked years later if the whole thing was worth it. Was it worth not being able to touch your wife? To feel her hair running through your fingers? They were young, don't you think Rachel would have moved on and found someone else, someone she could touch. Every time, Rachel would just look over at her wide, child sitting in her lap and say yes. Every time yes. Love wasn't just about the touches and the physical connections. The two had plenty of intimacy without being on each other all the time. Love was more. And love was worth it.


End file.
